The Nerd and The Jock
by PCFreak619
Summary: Because of Lynn's grades dropping, she is kicked off the kickboxing team. With Lisa unable to help Lynn out, she enlists the help of a tutor. She at first thinks of him as a total nerd. However, as they spend time together, she gets to know him very well, and becomes friends with him. And, maybe, she could feel something more for him. Could a nerd and a jock really fall in love?
1. Chapter 1

**The Nerd and The Jock Chapter 1-Bad News**

It was a pretty regular day at Royal Woods Middle School. Students were in their respective classes at the time when they were supposed to be. One of them being Physical Education during 5th Hour, which was around 11:30 going on a little afternoon. In this class was perhaps the most physically active girl in school, who was on every single sports team you could think of. And that was Lynn Loud Jr.

She was 13 years old, and was a sports star for the ages. She could do anything when it came to sports. Football, basketball, roller derby, rugby, wrestling, hockey, everything. She was the true definition of the word: Jock.

However, when it came to intelligence skills, like Math, Science, and Language Arts, she was anything **BUT** skilled at all. Even though she was tutored by her younger sister Lisa, she would still barely pass classes with C's, D's, and, if she was lucky on some days, B's. Throughout her whole school year, not once did she ever get an A on a homework assignment or a big test. Sometimes, when she would have an off day, she'd flat out fail a test or a homework assignment that would have a big F on it. Usually, it wouldn't bother her all that much, as long as she could still be on the sports team. That was all that mattered to her when it came to her grades.

That's how it usually is with her, until this day. Her and her classmates were playing kickball. She was on the same team with her friends Polly Pain, who was on her Roller Derby team, and Margo, who was on her Basketball team. They were really killing it in this game. Even though the teacher wasn't keeping score, in her head, she was. It was Lynn and her friends 15 and the other team 14. They were up by one point, and wanted to stay ahead before the end of the period.

Lynn was up next, ready to kick the ball as hard as she could. However, as she was in line, she noticed one of her coaches for her sports teams. This one being her kickboxing coach, Mr. Liddell. He looked in great shape for his age. He looked to be about 48 years old, and yet still looked like a guy whom you did **NOT** want to get on the bad side of. Not that she wasn't happy to see him, but what was he doing here at this hour?

He came up to the gym teacher, who was named Mrs. Nichols, and quickly spoke to her. She then looked to Lynn and called her.

"Lynn, your coach needs to speak with you in private." She told Lynn.

She shrugged and said "Okay. Coming coach." She looked back at her friends and said "Tell me how the game ends, okay?" Polly and Margo nodded yes to her. She smiled and followed her coach into his office, which was actually next door to the gym.

She came into his office with him, as he closed the door behind them. She sat in the chair in front of his desk, which was where he was sitting now. As he looked at Lynn, she noticed he looked pretty serious about what he was about to say. Like, he was about to deliver bad news to her. What could it possibly be?

"So, uh, why'd you wanna see me coach? Anything to do with the big meet coming up next month? You don't gotta worry about me. I'm ready for anything." She said, while flexing her muscles, further showing off her big ego.

Mr. Liddell was silent for a little bit, which slightly intimidated Lynn, due to the look on his face. He looked like he was about to give her bad news. How bad is it though?

"That's actually why I wanted to talk to you Loud. Now, before I tell you anything, let me just say that I think your one of my best students on the team. You've really shown me how passionate you are about kickboxing and every other sport in general. I'm proud of you for that." He said giving her a proud smile. She also gave a smile, showing appreciation for what he said. That, or she was just stroking her ego on the inside.

Then he got a straight look on his face, showing that this was where the bad news was about to be told.

"And that's why I have to be honest with you Loud. As good as you are, you probably aren't going to be on the team much longer if you don't shape up." He said to her.

Lynn looked confused, not understanding what he meant. "Shape Up"? What did that mean?

"What do you mean? Are you saying I'm not in good shape? I can train harder if you want." She said looking nervous about what he meant. Did he think she was fat? She hoped not.

"That's not the type of "shape up" I mean." He reached into a filing cabinet that was attached to his desk. " **THIS** is what I mean by "shape up" Lynn." He said showing her a small piece of paper to her face.

Lynn was surprised at what she saw. She didn't think he, or anybody else other than her teachers, had access to this.

It was her report card.

She hadn't exactly been taking her classes as serious like she did with her sports teams. And it showed on the card. It read:

 _Math - F_

 _Science - C_

 _Reading - C+_

 _Language Arts - C_

 _Social Studies - F_

 _Physical Education - A_

 _Spanish - B_

 _Keyboarding - C-_

Her eyes widened in shock when she looked at the Math and Social Studies. She had no idea she was failing those classes that badly. The other classes were okay, Spanish was actually one of her better classes. She learned some Spanish from Francisco, who played baseball against Lynn many times. She also kind of had a crush on him, and would leave love notes in his helmet. Unfortunately, a couple months ago, Francisco and his family had to move away to Wisconsin, due to his father getting a great job over there. So, that kinda bummed her out a bit. But, she got over it eventually.

"No way! No way, that can't be right. There's gotta be some kind of mistake." Lynn said as she started to freak out a little bit. She knew that if her grades were this bad, she couldn't complete on any sports team. And she was failing **TWO** classes.

Mr. Liddell shook his head. "Sorry Loud, but report cards don't lie. You haven't been doing well with Math and Social Studies. Your teachers even tell me you failed your last three tests and last three homework assignments." He said to her as he leaned back slightly in his chair.

Lynn had no idea she was failing this badly. She put her hands to her head and just groaned. Mr. Liddell could tell she was not happy about this. He felt bad, but he had to tell her this. It was for her own good.

She removed her hands from her head and spoke. "Okay, so I'm dumb when it comes to boring classes like Math and Social Studies. Dumb as a sack of potatoes. Think I'm happy about it?" She said with her head down in shame and sadness. She felt bummed that someone like her kickboxing coach is getting on her about her grades.

Mr. Liddell put his hand on her shoulder as a way to console her.

"Hey, don't beat yourself down. I'll admit, **I** wasn't good at Math back when I was your age. I know what it's like to feel all bummed out about my grades." He said to the most comforting way he could. It didn't work all that well, seeing as how Lynn was still looking as depressed as ever.

If he thought telling her that her grades weren't that good made her feel bad, what he was about to say next was gonna **REALLY** make Lynn feel like she got punched in the stomach.

He sighed and said "Loud, you do realize what I'm about to say now, right?"

Lynn's lip quivered as she already knew what he was going to say to her. "I'm kicked off the team, aren't I?" She said with a few light tears in her eyes.

Mr. Liddell felt terrible for what he was about to do. Seeing one of his best students, if not **THE** best student on the team, looking sad and depressed that they couldn't be on the team anymore, due to bad grades, made him feel bad for her. He felt like he wanted to do something to help her. However, he knew he had to be a fair coach to all his students. And that included Lynn.

"Sadly, yes. You know it's nothing personal. I have to be fair towards all my students. I can't play favorites with you Loud. You know that." Lynn put her hands on her head again in frustration and shame. "So, until you can get your grades up to at least a C-, I can't allow you to be on the kickboxing team anymore. Sorry Loud, but it is for the best." He said sounding compassionate toward her.

Lynn got up from her chair and left his office with a sad look on her face. She felt like crap. She felt stupid for not taking her grades as serious as she should have. Now, she was off a team she really liked being on. Granted, she liked **ALL** her sports teams, but kickboxing was in her top 3 favorite, along with baseball and roller derby. And now, unless she got her grades up, she wasn't aloud on the team anymore.

When she got out of Mr. Liddell's office, Gym had ended already. She never got to see the finished of the kickball game she was apart of. How else could this day get any worse?


	2. Chapter 2: Serious Talks

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, PCFreak619 here. I just wanna thank all the people for commenting on my first chapter of The Nerd and The Jock. However, I am going to be dissapointing a lot of people right now when I say...that this will NOT be a Clyde x Lynn, or Clynn, story. It will be a Lynn x OC story. I get Clyde x Lynn has a lot of fans, and frankly it's a LOT better than those sick fucks who ship Lynn and Lincoln. Like, what the fuck people? Seriously? Anyway, I am more of a fan of Clyde x Haiku or Clyde x Penelope. Personally, I just don't see Clyde and Lynn being romantically linked ever. So, sorry if I got your hopes up, but I will NOT be doing Clyde x Lynn for this story. Thank you all, and have a nice day.**

 **Chapter 2: Serious Talks**

Lynn eventually made it home from school with her thoughts all in a tumble. She had just been told that if she didn't get her grades up, she will no longer be welcome on the kickboxing class. It really depressed the heck out of her. She knew she wasn't the smartest one of her family, that would be Lisa.

However, she didn't think she was so bad that she was failing two grades that would not only define her on a sports team, but her future going into high school. If she didn't get her grades up, she could possibly have to be held back and not join her friends at high school. She definitely didn't want that. She wanted to join her friends and join all the sports teams of high school with them.

So, she walked in through the door, only to find her parents, Lynn Sr and Rita, standing in the living room in front of her with not so happy looks on their faces. Her siblings were no where to be found. So, this must mean that they wanted to speak to _her_ in private. That is, if her siblings weren't hiding up on top of the stairs, eavesdropping on their conversation.

She chuckled nervously "Hi Mom, Hi Dad. Good to see you guys. What's for dinner tonight? I bet it's gonna be great, huh Dad?" She was trying to get her parents to side with her which wasn't working all to well.

They continued to just stare at her, until her father showed her the same card her coach, or ex-coach, showed her when he kicked her off the team. Her report card.

"Uhhh, I guess you guys already know, don't you?" Lynn asked while rubbing her arm very sheepishly.

Rita pinched her nostrils in annoyance. "Lynn Loud Jr, what is the meaning of this? I thought you were doing good, or the very least decent at your grades. Your failing **TWO** classes! This is unacceptable." She said

"I know." Lynn sighed.

"We got a call from your Math and Social Studies teachers and they say you've failed your last three tests and homework assignments. This is a serious issue." Lynn Sr said very crossly with her.

"I **KNOW** it's a serious issue. I mean, I just got kicked off my kickboxing team today. Mr. Liddell told me everything. You think I'm not angry at myself for being a **DUMBASS**?" Lynn exclaimed very loudly, sounding angry at both herself and her parents.

"First of all, watch your language young lady. Second, don't you raise your voice at us." Rita said scolding her daughter. "Thirdly, and lastly, you haven't been failing these classes because your "dumb"-" she said using air-quotes "-you've been failing because your not taking your lessons with Lisa seriously."

Lynn Sr had his hands on his hips as he scolded his daughter next. "You know, she doesn't **HAVE** to tutor you Jr. She does it because she wants to help you. Because your her sister. And your not taking her lessons seriously. How do you think it makes her feel when she puts a lot of work into teaching you, and you never come home with an A on a test or a homework assignment?" He said to her with a dissapointing sound in his voice.

This made Lynn feel kind of guilty. She knew the answer to that. It must make Lisa feel bad. Make her think she's not a good enough teacher for Lynn. After all, students can't always be blamed for not doing well in school. Sometimes teachers have to be blamed too. Maybe they just weren't good enough teachers to help them learn. She felt bad for not taking Lisa seriously during those lessons.

"She probably feels like she's a bad teacher, which she's not." Lynn said to her parents very guiltily.

"Exactly." Lynn Sr said.

"Alright, I'll start taking her lessons seriously from now on. Where is she? I better get started right now if I want to get back on the kickboxing team." Lynn said enthusiastically.

Her parents hissed with a look of bad news on their faces.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked.

"Well, sweetie, unfortunately Lisa can't tutor you for this." Rita said to her.

Lynn started to get nervous when she said that. Lisa couldn't tutor her? Why not?

"What do you mean she can't tutor me? I need her for this." Lynn shouted.

"Well, Lisa is going to a college campus tour in Chicago for a month. She's gonna take a look at what college life will be like when she turns 21. *sigh* I already feel so old." Rita said. She couldn't believe her 4 year old daughter was thinking about college already. It really is true what people say: Life goes by in a flash.

However, Lynn was freaking out on the inside. If Lisa wasn't gonna tutor her for Math and Social Studies, then who would?

"Then how am I gonna get my grades up if no one is gonna tutor me?" Lynn said sounding very upset that things weren't going exactly how she planned.

Lynn Sr spoke next. "Well, when your teachers talked with me and your mother, they did offer someone to tutor you while Lisa is gone. He's said to be one of the best students in your class."

"Who would that be then?" Lynn asked.

"His name is Cody Anderson. Do you know him?" Lynn Sr asked.

Lynn's eyes widened in terror when she heard that name. Him! Him. Really? Of all people to tutor her, it had to be him. Ugh, could this day get any worse.

Rita cocked her eyebrow in confusion at her daughter's reaction to her tutor's name.

"Are you alright sweetie?" She asked.

Lynn facepalmed herself. "No. Does it really have to be Cody of all people? I can't stand him." She said with a bit of a whine in her tone. She sounded really annoyed at the fact that HE of all people was her tutor. But why?

That's what Lynn Sr wanted to know. "Yes it does. Why do you not want to work with him?" He asked her.

"Cause the guy is a total nerd. All the teachers love him, he's always correcting people, always gets straight A's, and he just has this arrogant vibe about him that I just find annoying." Lynn ranted to her parents.

They looked at each other with an "Are You Serious?" look on their faces. Really? Lynn annoyed by someone being arrogant. They thought she'd love it. Seeing as how she's one of the most arrogant people in the family, maybe behind Lori.

"Well, Lynn, I'm sorry you feel that way, but it's already done. Tomorrow, you and Cody are gonna meet here and do some study time with each other. And I expect you to take these lessons seriously. That means no throwing paper balls at him, rocking back and forth in your chair, or playing with your pencil. Am I understood?" Rita said very firmly to her daughter.

Lynn knew there was no point in arguing with her mother. Once her mind was made up, there was no changing it. No matter what. And even if Lynn did argue, she'd also have the disadvantage of her father backing her mother up. It would just end up wasting everyone's time.

"*groan* Yes Mom." Lynn said.

"Good. And in the mean time, your father and I have decided that your also grounded as well." She said.

Lynn was surprised at this. She was grounded? What for?

"What? Why?" Lynn shouted very angrily.

"Because your not taking your grades seriously. You just keep focusing on your sports teams. This is to keep you focused on getting your grades up. And until you get them up to at least a C, no shooting hoops, no soccer, no football, no sparring with Lincoln-"

"Wahoo!" A familiar voice was heard from upstairs. It was from her little brother Lincoln, who must have been spying on their conversation. Though, he probably wasn't the only one. She knew all 10 of her siblings were spying as well.

Rita ignored that part. She would worry about that later.

"-no rugby, no roller derby, no baseball, no sport of any kind. You need to focus on this Lynn. Am I understood?" Rita excalimed to her.

Now Lynn was really upset. She was grounded, and therefore couldn't do any sports of any kind around the house. So, even though she was kicked off a sports team at school, she still couldn't do it in the privacy of her home. How much worse could it get?

She had her head down in sadness and nodded to her parents yes, understanding the situation she was in.

She headed upstairs to go to her and Lucy's room to get started on her homework. Thankfully, it was just a small Spanish assignment, a class she was good at. However, as she walked up, Lynn Sr called her.

"Jr?" He said in a light tone.

She turned around and looked at her father.

"I'm sorry we had to do this, but it is for the best." He said as he walked away to the kitchen to prepare dinner. They were going to have his famous goulash tonight.

She turned around and continued upstairs with a depressing vibe to her.

As she walked upstairs, she heard a russle of footsteps rushing to the other bedrooms of the Loud House. She knew now that her siblings definitely eavesdropped on her conversation with their parents. It was common thought. In a house this big, there was no use trying to keep secrets to yourself. Because, eventually, you'd get exposed due to someone listening in on your conversation or them going through your belongings and finding out themselves.

She went into hers and Lucy's room to get started on her homework. By a stroke of good luck, Lucy was no where to be found in the room with Lynn. Guess she must be in the vents doing her poetry.

Well, at least Lynn could do her homework without anyone bothering her.

As she was doing her Spanish homework, her mind replayed all the events that happened today. She gets kicked off the kickboxing team, due to failing grades at Math and Social Studies, she gets grounded because of the same reason, and now she was gonna get tutored by a boy she wasn't particularly fond of. Whether she liked it or not. What else could go wrong for her?

She just had a feeling that this was gonna be a really rough week for her. And it was just getting started.


	3. Chapter 3-Tutoring Begins Part 1

**Chapter 3: Tutoring Begins**

Another day went by at Royal Woods Middle School. Lynn went through her classes like everybody else did, and was ready to go home.

Except for one thing: She now had to wait for Cody Anderson outside, so her mother could drive them to her house to get started on her tutoring sessions to help get her grades up.

Lynn was so miserable all day today. With all that happened yesterday, and the dread of having to be tutored by someone she didn't like, really put her in an unpleasant mood.

On the bright side, she still was able to talk with her friends, Polly and Margo, who were waiting for Cody with her outside. They did this to keep Lynn company. She pretty much vented all day to them at lunch about everything that happened yesterday. They felt bad for her, and wanted to lift her spirits as best as they could.

"So, Mr. Liddell kicked you off the team yesterday? And your grounded too?" Polly asked her.

"Mmmhmm." Lynn muttered very crossly.

"AND you have to get tutored by Cody Anderson?" Margo asked.

"Yep." Lynn said sounding more crossly than a couple seconds ago.

"Pfft." Margo snorted. "That guy is a total nerd." She said in a mocking way.

"Man Lynn, I feel bad for ya girl. I mean, I thought Rusty had it rough with Biology class when he had to disect those frogs. This is worse." Polly said with a bit of humor in her voice.

Lynn just looked unamused at that comment "Wow, thanks for the humor Polly. I really needed that." She said sarcastically to her.

Polly shrugged and said "Hey, just trying to cheer you up. You've been mopey all day."

"Well, what do you expect? I can't do any sports at home, I can't be on a team I like, and that nerd Cody has to tutor me whether I like it or not. I kinda have a right to be mopey." Lynn said.

"Well, look at it this way: he's a straight A student, which means if you DO ace a test or homework assignment, you'll pretty much get your grades back up to a C- like you had. Then you'll be back on the kickboxing team in no time. So at least try to cheer up." Margo said.

Lynn just grumbled under her breath, refusing to acknowledge that her friend was right. She also found it odd that Polly would compare her situation with Rusty. Yeah, he was squeamish and would faint whenever he saw blood, but he had her by his side most of the time, seeing as how they were not only in the same class, but also dating as well.

Yes! Polly Pain and Rusty Spokes were boyfriend and girlfriend. They had been a couple after the Sadie Hawkins Dance a couple months ago. She may be extremely rough with him when it came to roller derby, but the two were very happy together and enjoyed each other's company. And, even though Polly would refuse to admit it, Lynn knew that she would get all blushy and girly, like a stereotypical school-girl, when the two were alone and NOT doing any sports related things together.

She also knew that, again like Polly who would refuse to admit it, Margo, had a **HUGE** crush on a boy in her class. Jason Nash. He was an athlete just like her. He was on the football team, number 21 defensive lineman.

Then, as she was thinking about her friend's crushes/boyfriends, she noticed someone walking out of the school, heading right toward them. He was a tall skinny looking Caucasian kid with a comb-over haircut, casual blue dress shirt, glasses, and his backpack over his shoulder. He had a single strap backpack.

This was Cody Anderson. The Nerd who would tutor Lynn, wether she liked it or not.

Polly and Margo saw him coming to them.

"Well, that's my cue to leave. See ya tomorrow Lynn." Polly said as she skated off toward her home while bidding her friend farewell.

"Yeah, I gotta get going too Lynn. Good luck." Margo said as she walked toward her home, dribbling her basketball as she did so.

Now, Lynn was alone. Alone with Cody Anderson.

He came up to her and extended his hand to her, attempting to casually greet her.

"Hello, you must be Lynn Loud Jr, am I correct?" He asked her with a smile on his face.

However, Lynn did not accept the handshake, as she still wasn't to happy about the situation she was in.

Cody was confused by her behavior. He didn't know why she was acting like this.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked her.

She turned toward him with an unpleasant look on her face. "Yeah, something's wrong. I got kicked off my kickboxing class yesterday, I'm grounded, and now I have to be tutored by you. Cody Anderson, the biggest nerd in class. The guy who never fails a test, the teacher's pet, and a total know-it-all. That's what's wrong." She said with a bit of a harsh tone in her voice.

She then brought out her iPhone to check to see what time it was. It was 3:25. 10 minutes after school was left out, and she still had a couple extra minutes until her mother would drive her and Cody home to begin the tutoring.

Cody then spoke to her. "Well, Lynn Loud Jr, I apologise if my great skills of knowledge bother you, but I was chosen as your tutor for a reason." He said to her in a type of sophistication to his voice.

She turned to him and sarcastically said "Oh yeah, and what's that?"

"Because your failing at Math and Social Studies, two of your most important classes, that will define wether or not you make it to high school or not. And, what you just said, me being a straight A student, wouldn't you **WANT** to be tutored by someone like me?" He said with a kind of smartass tone to his voice.

Lynn was both surprised and a little pissed at his tone of voice. So, this nerd had some backbone to him, huh?

Oh, but wait, he wasn't done yet. "Also, what you said about me being a, quote on quote, "nerd"-" He said with air quotes "-I am proud to be a nerd. When someone calls me a nerd, to me, it means that they are jealous of the fact that, when it comes to intelligence, I am superior to them." He said with an arrogant vibe to hiim.

Lynn was really starting to get annoyed by this guy. **REALLY** Annoyed

"Not to mention, that phone you are holding-" He said pointing to her phone "-we, nerds, invented devices like that. Along with the tablet, laptop, computers, and so on and so forth. So, instead of insulting me and my lifestyle, maybe be more grateful to it. Thank you." He said with his smartass tone.

Lynn was getting tired of this guy already. So, she grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him close to her not to happy looking face.

"Listen smartass, don't tempt me okay. The only reason I'm gonna suck up this tutoring thing, is because I want to get back on the kickboxing team as fast as I can. So don't lecture me on your and mines lifestyles. Just teach me, and we'll go our separate ways. Got it?" She said very forcefully.

What surprised her was not the fact that he didn't shove her away, but that he didn't have a look of fear on his face. He just looked rather cross at her for putting her hands on him.

"Understood." He said sarcastically to her in a rude tone of voice.

She just grumbled and let go of his shirt. He backed away a little bit, while fixing his now slightly rinkled shirt. The two didn't look at or speak to each other for a couple minutes before a certain van showed up to the front of the school.

It was, what Lynn and her siblings would call, VanZilla. And Rita was the one driving. She parked in front of them with a stop to allow them into the van.

Lynn got into the front seat of the van, while Cody got into the middle seat in the mid back. Then, as Rita began to drive home, she attempted to start a conversation with her guest.

"Hello. You must Cody Anderson. My name is Rita. How are you doing?" She said very sweetly to him.

Cody looked at her via the rearview mirror and spoke to her.

"I'm well Mrs. Loud. Thanks for the ride."

"Oh it's no problem. Anything to help Lynn get better with her grades here. I'm just thankful you agreed to do this. Aren't you as well sweetie?" She asked Lynn, looking at her with sharp look on her face that said "you better say yes, or else you'll be in bigger trouble."

Lynn rolled her eyes and said "Yes Mom."

Cody smiled and said "Well, I'm always eager to help out people. Whether it's my siblings or my fellow students, I'm always there to help out anyway I can."

Lynn heard the word "siblings". This guy had siblings? As in plural? Multiple siblings just like her? She didn't know that.

"Oh, you have siblings?" Rita asked curiosly.

He nodded. "Yes. I have five. Four sisters and one brother. I'm the eldest child, so it's kind of my job to help them out with things, even if I don't want to. Mom and Dad's orders."

"Well, it sounds like you do a good job with what you do." Rita complimented his work.

"Yeah. It gets crazy in my house sometimes. But, I'm used to it." He said with confidence in his voice.

Lynn snickered a little at what he just said.

Cody noticed this. "What?" He asked.

"You think **YOUR** house is crazy? Just wait till ya see what I go through on a daily basis when we get home." She said with a cocky smile to her face.

He cocked an eyebrow at the comment she just said to him. What could be more crazier than **HIS** household?

Well, he was about to find out. As they drove up to the house, Cody looked in awe at the size of the house. Him, Lynn and Rita got out of the car, with Cody still looking on in shock at the size of the house.

Lynn smirked and elbowed him lightly while saying "Pretty big, huh?"

Rita just rolled her eyes at her daughter's behavior, but put up with it.

"Wow. This house is huge. You must have a lot of rooms, Mrs. Loud." Cody said to Rita.

She laughed a little at that. "Well, actually, most of these rooms are for Lynn and my other kids." She said to him while walking up to the front door.

As she opened the door, Cody was not expecting what he saw going on in the household.

We saw Lana and Lola playing Princesses and Knights with the family dog Charles as the fire breathing dragon, Luna jamming out on her patintent electric guitar, Lori on the phone with her boyfriend Bobby Santiago, and Leni walking into a wall, as she had her eyes closed while she was walking.

It was not craziness in this house. It was insanity.

Cody certainly was surprised at this. He didn't expect to see this many people in the living room doing what they were doing.

Oh, but it wasn't over yet.

"Kids, come down here for a second." Rita called upstairs to her remaining children. Then Luan and Lincoln, who was carrying Lily came downstairs to face their mother.

Cody looked on in shock at the amount of siblings in front of him. He didn't know Lynn had half more siblings then he did.

As all the kids gave their mother their undivided attention, she introduced Cody to all of them.

"Kids, this is Cody Anderson. He's going to be tutoring Lynn for a while. Cody these are my other children." She introduced them in descending order. "Lori, Leni, Luna, Luan, Lincoln, Lana, Lola, and Lily. I also have another girl named Lisa, but she's in Chicago on a college campus tour. Anything Cody needs, help him out okay?" Rita said to her kids. They responded with a "Yes Mom" to her.

Cody's jaw dropped with how many siblings he saw that Lynn had. Not to mention that all the names started with an L.

"You forgot me." A voice came from behind them all, startling all of them, including Cody.

Rita regained her composure and said "Oh right, sorry honey. This is Lucy. She's Lynn's roommate."

He was still shaking, not just from her startling him, but from the way she was dressed. She looked pretty scary for her appearance.

"Don't worry. She does this **ALL** the time. Everybody's used to it. Including me." Lynn said to Cody, who eventually cooled off on the shaking.

"Anyway, let's get upstairs and study, I guess." Lynn said heading upstairs to hers and Lucy's room. He followed her, while all the other Loud siblings went on and did their own thing in the Loud House.

They went into her room, and Cody was even more confused when he saw the decorations. Not on Lynn's side, but on Lucy's side.

"Is that a casket?" He asked while pointing at the casket next to Lynn's bed, sounding freaked out in the process.

"Yeah, is there a problem with that?" Lynn asked while crossing her arms at him, looking offended that he may have just insulted her little sister/roommate.

Cody smiled nervously after she asked that. "None at all. It's just, that's something you don't see everyday." He said to her.

"Well, there's lots of things you don't see everyday in this household. It's pretty much the norm, if ya know what I mean." She said to him while shrugging her shoulders.

Cody chuckled a little bit after Lynn made that statement. "Well, I guess I have to give credit where it's due." He said to her with a smile on his face.

Lynn looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you challenged that your household was crazier than mine. Well, seeing as how you have **10** siblings under one roof, and the ability to not lose all complete sanity, is pretty amazing from where I'm standing. So, I'll admit Lynn. You were right, and I was wrong." He said pretty proudly.

Lynn didn't expect to hear this from him. Just a while ago, he was acting like a total smartass to her, and now he's acknowledging her for being right about something. It was….nice.

"Um, thanks. Anyway, let's get started." Lynn saidto him.

"Yes let's." Cody said, getting out his textbooks from his bags, and putting them on the desk in front of her.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 _Author's Note: Yeah, sorry about making this a two parter, but I just wanted to get a chapter out for you guys, seeing as how I haven't updated for about two weeks. Work has just been a bitch to me lately. So, again, sorry if I made this a two parter, but I did it for all of you for a good reason. Anyway, I'll try to put up part 2 in about a week, week in a half. Thank you all and good night everybody._


	4. Chapter 4: Tutoring Begins Part 2

**Chapter 4: Tutoring Begins Part 2**

Lynn and Cody were sitting next to each other at a desk that was in her's and Lucy's room. He got out both his Math and Social Studies books.

"Where would you like to start?" Cody asked her.

Lynn didn't really care where they started. She just wanted to get this tutoring do e and over with as quick as she could.

She groaned "I don't know, Math I guess."

He opened the Math book to a section where they were on in class today. It was Algebra. A bit of a staple in mathematics.

"So, tell me, what exactly is it that your struggling with Lynn?" Cody asked her.

Lynn scoffed at his question. "I think a better question you should ask is what I **DO** understand, which would be nothing." Lynn said to him while crossing her arms in frustration.

"Well, let's do a simple one right now." He said looking through the book to find a problem even Lynn could solve. Maybe.

"Ah, how bout this one? x + 5. Now, if you remember what Mrs. Linda said in class, x is a variable. And variables are values in expressions where they can change." Cody said to her in his intelligent tone of voice. However, Lynn didn't understand any if it. It kinda sounded like when Lisa spoke, except hers was more intelligent spoken then his was.

"I have no idea what that means." Lynn said to him.

"Okay, let me explain it just a little bit more to ya." Cody said to her. "So x is a variable, and if the expression here says x is 2, then you write down _if x = 2, then x + 5 = 7._ I know, it's a little confusing, but trust me. It's all apart of the equation."

"Well, you'll have to do a lot more to teach me then that. Cause, I still don't get it." Lynn said to him. When she said that, she kinda sounded unconfident in herself. Something that wasn't like her at all.

"Well, don't worry Lynn. I'm not gonna give up. I will do everything I can to help you." Lynn looked at him with a slightly bummed expression on her face. "I promise." Cody said with an enthusiastic look.

She felt like he really did want to help her. So it was nice to know he wasn't just doing this because someone told him to. He was doing this because he wanted to.

"Thanks." Lynn said casually while still looking bummed.

He nodded. "Alright, let's get back to work." Cody said as he and Lynn looked in the book together.

Then, for the next half hour, Cody and Lynn did several Math and Algebra problems together. He guided her through every single one of them. He showed her how to set up the equation, how to write down all the numericals, and eventually how to solve them.

Lynn noticed that, while Cody was tutoring her, he was very patient and calm with her. He never got on her, or said hurtful things like "We've been over this a million times. How do you still not get it?", or flat out called her an idiot or a dumbass. If she didn't get it, he would calmly go over the problem really slowly with her again, just to make her understand it better. She respected that he actually cared about teaching her.

Cody looked at the clock next to him and noticed it had been a half hour already. He put a bookmark in the textbook and closed it.

"Well, Lynn, since it's been a half hour, why don't we take a short 20 minute break? Help us relax the brain." He said to her while pointing to his head.

"Yes please. This studying is tough on my brain." She said to him while breathing a sigh of relief

He looked at her with a grin on his face. "Not so easy, now that you've experienced it, right?"

Lynn raised her eyebrow. "What do you mean?" She asked curiosly.

"Some people think guys like me have it easy with grades because we follow directions. Well, sometimes when you study, you have to really get your brain pumping to follow instructions. You could say studying, sometimes, is excerise for the brain. It could either hurt your brain, or help it. Either way, it's not so easy the first couple times." Cody explained to her.

Lynn didn't know nerds like him had to study just as hard as people like her did for tests. They had to bust their hump just as much as non-nerds did.

"Well, I guess I'll admit. It is a bit harder than I thought it was gonna be. But, to be fair, I guess I'm starting to learn something." She said to him.

Cody smiled. "See? I told you I could help you." He said to her with a confident tine in his voice.

Lynn also smiled. "Yeah, you did." She paused for a couple seconds before she said to him, "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." Cody said in a sweet tone of voice.

They were silent for a couple seconds before Cody looked around her room and noticed all the awards she had won on the sports teams. She had a ribbon or trophy in almost every sport you could think of. Baseball, Basketball, Wrestling, Rugby, Soccer, Roller Derby, you name it. She had a prize for it. He was pretty impressed by it.

"You really love sports, don't you Lynn?" Cody asked.

"Dang right. Sports are my life. I don't know what I'd be if I wasn't apart of every sport imaginable." She said.

"Well, I can tell how passionate you are when it comes to sports. I saw how great you were in that game 2 weeks ago."

Lynn looked surprised when he said that. "Wait, you went to my baseball game?" She asked looking confused.

Cody nodded. "Well, me being an avid baseball fan, and having some free time on my hands, I figured "Why Not?". So I went, and I must say, you really are great at what you do." He smiled to her.

Lynn looked confused. A nerd that actually was a sports fan? She thought nerds only liked comic books, or Star Wars, or science fiction stuff. Kinda like her little brother Lincoln. She didn't think it was possible.

"Your a sports fan?" She asked him.

"Always have been, always will be. Plus, I kinda have to, seeing as how my mom and dad are huge on baseball and football mostly. I watched games with them when I was really young. It made me a huge fan." He said.

"Wait, if you like sports, then why didn't you join a team or something?" She asked.

"Well, even though I love sports, I knew I was not a natural athlete growing up. Plus, I just wasn't passionate about joining a sports team. I preferred to just watch." He said.

She understood that. He really didn't look like an athlete by any means. Not to say he was fat, or skinny, or anything. She just saw he didn't have an athletic build to him. And that was okay. Not everybody is made to be into sports all that much.

"So, what other types of sports do you like to watch?" She asked curiously.

"Tons. Like MMA, Boxing, Football, and Wrestling, yes it's fake but who cares. Wrestling especially. I grew up loving to watch Monday Night RAW every Monday after I got my homework done." Cody said.

Lynn wouldn't admit it out loud, no pun intended, but she was enjoying having this conversation with Cody. She realized they had some things in common. They both liked sports, they both had multiple siblings, and they both were somewhat arrogant when it came to what they were good at. Her with sports, and him with smarts.

She thought, maybe Cody Anderson isn't so bad after all. Maybe he's actually a pretty good guy.

"Hey." Lynn said to get Cody's attention.

He turned his head to her and said, "Yeah Lynn."

"Sorry about earlier when I insulted you. I was just mad about my situation. I always thought you were just an unlikeable, annoying nerd. But, your actually pretty cool." Lynn said with a warm smile on her face, showing that her compliment was genuine.

He also smiled. "Thank you Lynn. I should also apologize for acting like an arrogant SOB. I didn't know sports meant that much to you. You actually are a very cool person as well."

"Hey, why don't we start over and be friends? Whaddya say?" She said as she extended her hand to him.

He smiled and accepted the handshake. "Sure. I'd like that. My name is Cody Anderson. Straight A student and full on nerd. And damn proud of it." Cody said, re-introducing himself to her.

Lynn put a confident grin on her face. "Lynn Loud Jr. Best player on all sports teams and toughest girl in school." Lynn said proudly as a way to re-introduce herself to him.

Cody looked at the clock and realized it had been 20 minutes already. He hadn't realized he talked that much with someone who earlier grabbed him by his shirt collar and talked crap about him to his face. It's pretty funny how much time passes by when your enjoying yourself.

They went back to studying for another half hour. This time it was Social Studies. He taught her about historical dates in US history from long ago, inventions from back in the mid 1800's, and famous people from way back in the day, like Eli Whitney, the inventor of the Cotton Gin.

After their study time was over, he packed up his bags, and attempted to leave to go home. She had already said good bye to him before he was about to walk out the door.

"Do you need a ride Cody? I can give you one no problem." Rita asked him.

"Thanks for the offer Mrs. Loud, but I can walk home no problem. It's only a block away from here. However, I do have a question to ask you though." Cody said to her.

"What's that?" She asked.

"Since I'm tutoring Lynn every Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday, and Thursday, I was wondering if she could come over to my house for studying on Wednesdays and Thursdays. My mom and dad have to work early on those days, and they need me to watch my siblings. So is it alright with you?" He asked her.

Rita smiled. "Absolutely Cody. I'll let her know right now. And thank you for your help."

"No problem Mrs. Loud." He said saluting her goodbye as he walked out the door to his home.

Rita walked up the stairs, and discussed the new schedule with Lynn. She was surprised at how well Lynn took the news. She expected her to whine and complain like she usually does when things don't go her way. But, she was proud of Lynn overall for taking these lessons seriously. And that she wasn't complaining all that much either.

As Rita left, Lynn thought about the lessons she did with Cody. He seemed like a pretty good guy. She was kind of glad she was proven wrong about him, and that the two of them agreed to not only co-exist as student and tutor, but be friends as well.

She also did learn a couple things after today's tutoring session with Cody. She felt like he could teach her better than **ANY** of the teachers in her school.

For some reason, she was looking forward to these lessons in the future.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Anderson Family**

It was Wednesday in the mid day afternoon. School had just officially ended, and all students were let out. The two most notable were Lynn and Cody. These two were currently walking toward their destination, which was Cody's house. The Anderson household.

"So, how did class go today, Lynn?" Cody asked her. He felt like he should know about Lynn's progression in class, seeing as how he **DID** have a slight responsibility now with how she would do in class here on out.

Luckily, she did have a smile on her face, looking like she had good news. That was at least something good to hear.

"It went great. I actually answered a question right in class. Even Ms. Dubose was shocked. And she **KNOWS** I'm not the best in class. It was so worth it to see the look on her face." Lynn said proudly of her accomplishment. Especially when she proved a teacher she didn't like wrong.

Yeah, Lynn and Ms. Dubose did **NOT** like each other at all. But, to be fair, a **LOT** of students hated Ms. Dubose. She was mean, snooty, and just a plain bitch sometimes toward her students. Why she got away with this kind of stuff is anyone's guess?

And Cody was apparently one of them. Because, he laughed at what Lynn just said about Ms. Dubose.

"Yeah, she is the only teacher I have no respect for. I don't get why the school hasn't fired her yet. Especially after the way she, pretty much, humiliated my friend Zach in front of everyone last week." He said looking not to happy about that particular incident.

"Hey, isn't he the guy dating that clown girl? What was her name, Giggles, right?" Lynn asked.

Cody nodded. "Yep. Technically, her real name is Olga, but she hates that name. So, she prefers Giggles, cause she likes to make people laugh." He said.

"That's just like my sister Luan. She actually tried to set up her and my brother Lincoln at the Sadie Hawkins Dance a couple months ago. But, she ended up having a good time with Zach, I heard. And now they're dating." Lynn told him.

It actually was true. Ever since the Sadie Hawkins Dance, Polly began dating Rusty, Giggles got together with Zach, and Tabby and Liam started to date. The only exception was Haiku and Clyde, seeing as how Clyde has a crush on Lori, and Haiku with a dead spirit.

Though, the two had been seen hanging out together a lot when Clyde wasn't doing his everyday adventures with his best friend Lincoln. Maybe, there could be something between them that they didn't know about.

Cody chuckled a little bit when Lynn said that. "I guess it's true what people say: _You Can Find Love In Unexpected Places._ I can see those two are very happy together. I even heard she tried cheering him up after what Ms. Dubose did to him." He said to Lynn.

Lynn smiled at that heartwarming news about Zach. "Yeah, and my friend Polly is completely head over heels for Rusty, though she won't admit it." She said with a grin.

"Well, my mother did tell me, sometimes opposites attract. And I guess she was right." He said, with Lynn adding a "Yeah" to finish up their conversation.

They were silent for only a few seconds, before they reached their destination. The Anderson household. It was a small two floor house that was painted blue. It actually did look like a pretty nice house. Like, the people who owned this house really took care of everything in and out of the house.

As they walked up to Cody's house, he said with a kind of announcer voice you see in the movies when they present something to someone, "Welcome to the Anderson household."

Lynn giggled at his presentation tone, and said, with a sarcastic tone in her voice, "Wow Cody. This is the coolest house I've ever seen. It doesn't look anything like every house on this block."

Cody gave her a look that said "Really?" and did a sarcastic "Ha Ha Ha" to her. She did the same thing back to him. Then, they both just laughed at one another, realizing the stupidity of what they were doing. However, it was all in good fun, so it was okay.

He opened the front door, only for Lynn to find two girls, who looked about the same age as Cody, maybe a year younger then him, about 12, fighting each other in the living room. They also looked exactly alike. With the exception of the blue one having a pony tail, and the red one not. One of them was a brunette, wearing a blue shirt and black jeans, and the other was also a brunette, but she wore a red dress shirt and black and red striped kapree's. They appeared to be fighting over a hairbrush, which looked fairly new. Like it hadn't even been touched yet. Apparently, they both wanted to use it, but the other wouldn't let them.

The red shirted one had it in her hand while she was on the ground, tucking it into her stomach, and attempting to keep it away from the blue shirted one, who was trying to push her on her back, but was failing to do so.

"Give it to me now." The blue one yelled.

"I had it first." The red one yelled back.

"I just need to borrow it for a couple minutes."

"Well, I'm not done with it yet."

"You've been using it for twenty minutes. Your done."

"I need to brush my hair exactly 75 times to keep it beautiful. The more you try to take it by force, the longer I'm gonna have to use it."

"You don't need to brush your hair 75 times."

"Yes I do."

As the two finished their argument, the blue one attempted to push the red one over again, but failed to do so.

"Jeez, why are you so hard to move? Have you gained some weight or something?" The blue one asked very rudely.

This caused the red one to sit up in a flash, and look extremely pissed off at the blue one.

"Are you saying I'm **FAT**?" The red one said with some major rage in her tone. She sounded like a woman in a movie who found out her friend slept with her boyfriend and wanted to beat some ass.

The blue one had an arrogant grin on her face when she asked that. "Well, I'm not saying you have an hourglass figure now, am I?" She said with a harsh tone to her.

This caused the red one to pounce on the blue one, and start a full on fist fight. There was punches, hair pulling, slapping, just about everything you'd see in a girl fight.

Lynn saw this, and it just instantly reminded her of her twin sisters Lana and Lola. Those two would fight like cats and dogs whenever they got pissed at each other. It happened almost on a daily basis.

When Cody saw this, he casually went up to the fight, which was now in a cloud of dust, went inside the cloud, and broke up the two of them.

It was a good thing he did, Lynn noticed, because she swore she saw a scratch mark on the blue shirted one's face, and a bruise on the red shirted one's arm. Lana and Lola fought a lot, no question about it, but this felt like these two actually wanted to hurt each other.

Cody had them both by their shirtsleeves as a way to get them away from each other. Though, the two still had a look of anger and violence in their eyes.

"Woah Woah Woah. What the heck is going on here? Well?" Cody said looking annoyed at his siblings.

The two argued at the same time, making it hard for Cody to understand them. The two sounded really pissed at each other. This made Lynn feel a bit uneasy. When Lana and Lola had arguments, and they had many, it would never get **THIS** bad. Yeah, Lincoln would break them up most of the time, but their fights would never get to borderline injuries. These two must have some serious beef with each other.

Cody was starting to get impatient at the two's arguing. "One at a time please. Holly, since you spoke first, you say your piece." Cody said to his sister.

She nodded. "Well, I was just brushing my hair, minding my own business, when all of a sudden, Molly-" she pointed at her "-comes in telling me to give her the brush, even though I was still using it." She said with a bit of a whiny tone in her voice.

"Well, you were using it for over 15 minutes. It doesn't take that long to brush hair. It only takes me like 4 minutes or so. It doesn't have to be perfect." Molly said adding some harshness to her voice.

"Maybe for you it doesn't, but me it does. And if it takes long for me, I'll do it." Holly yelled back at Molly.

The two glared at each other for a couple of seconds, before Cody spoke to them next.

"Look, I don't care who started it. You two just stop fighting right now. We have a guest over. See. This is Lynn." He said pointing their heads in the direction of Lynn, who nervously smiled and waived at the awkward situation.

Molly and Holly just grumbled at themselves, realizing the situation they were in.

"You know what Mom and Dad said about when we have guests over, right? About what you two are **NOT** supposed to do, right?" He asked them in a stern parent kind of way. A scolding kind if you will.

They both looked embarrassed, before muttering in a low, but clear enough voice, "Not to fight over stupid things that may make our guest feel uncomfortable."

Cody nodded. "Now, Lynn here is a guest in our home. I'm gonna be tutoring her for about an hour, hour and a half. So, while she's here, I don't wanna here another argument from you two, or I'm gonna have to let Mom and Dad know. You got it?" He said looking as stern as ever.

The two of them nodded, understanding he is serious.

"Good. By the way, Lynn these are my younger twin sisters, Molly-" he pointed at the blue shirted, ponytailed girl with a slight scratch on her face, but wasn't to serious, "-and Holly." He finished while pointing to the red shirted, long haired girl with a bruise on her arm. The two of them waived to Lynn with a smile on their faces. Although, it wasn't an actual smile you get when your greeted by someone you just meet. No, this was a fake smile to put on an act, so they wouldn't get in trouble. Lynn understood that, even though it would be nice to actually be greeted with sincerity.

Cody let go of Molly and Holly. "Now, both of you clean yourselves up. Holly, hurry up with the brush. Molly, don't rush your sister. Got it?" He said to them as they walked away.

They both replied with a "Yeah", finishing the lecture by him. He could've sworn he head Molly say "whatever", but he would worry about that later. He had more important things to worry about right now.

As the twin sisters left the living room to go to their location in the house, Lynn decided to break her silence about what had just happened.

"Jeez, those two looked like they wanted to kill each other." She said looking uneasy.

Cody shrugged with a "Meh" look on his face. "It happens all the time. They always find an excuse to want to kill each other. The only question is when and why it happens." He said looking as non-chalant as ever.

Lynn looked surprised when he said that. "I thought Lana and Lola's fights were bad. That was way worse." She said.

"Well, when you live with them as much as I have, you tend to get used to it. I know it's not right, but it is what it is."

Just as Lynn was about to say something else, all of a sudden, Cody was pounced upon by someone from behind the corner of the kitchen that they were next to. It was a little boy, who looked to be about 9 years old. He was, no surprise, shorter than Cody, and actually did have a couple similarities to Cody. He had black hair, wore glasses, and had similar facial features like his big brother. He, also apparently, looked excited to see his big brother.

"Gotcha Cody! Did ya see me coming? Did ya? Did ya?" He said acting overly excited.

Cody just chuckled at his brothers crazy antics. "No, I didn't see it coming. You got me little buddy." He said as he messed with the little one's hair.

"Ha, I'm getting better and better, aren't I?" The little one said while posing and flexing his "muscles", or lack thereof. It was pretty adorable.

Then, the little guy looked at Lynn, who was trying to hold in a snicker at the boy's attitude. It reminded her of herself when she was growing up when she would try to tackle her daddy to the ground, but failed everytime. Nowadays, she could tackle him with ease, due to her being more grown up and in better shape than most of he family.

"Who are you?" He asked Lynn curiosly.

Cody got up and decided to introduce him to his study buddy. "Lynn, this is my little brother Connor. Connor, this is Lynn. I'm gonna be tutoring her for a while, so I need you to keep the noise down, okay?" He said to him.

Connor pouted a little bit. "I'm not "little", I'm big." He said looking a little cross.

Cody laughed again when he said that comment. "Okay, your my younger brother. Is that okay?" He said with a smile on his face.

Connor looked away, still with a pout on his face. "Yes." He said.

"Alright. Anyway, like I said, I'm gonna tutor Lynn for a while, so try not to be too loud, alright? Once Lynn is all done with me, I'll get started on making dinner, okay?" He said as he kneeled in front of Connor, while putting his hand on his shoulder.

All of a sudden, Connor's eyes lit up with excitement. "Are we having the Taco Bake tonight?" He asked.

"You know it buddy." Cody said.

"Yes!" Connor said excitedly while doing a fist pump in the air. "Don't worry Cody. I promise I won't make too much noise."

Cody smiled and ruffled Connor's hair again. "Thank you. Now, run along and play, okay?" He said to him.

"Okay." Connor said while walking off to his room, which was not too far from Cody's room.

As they headed to Cody's room, they heard music coming from another room that was south of his room. The door was opened, and what was revealed was a young darker brunette-haired girl, who looked to be about 10 years old. She was standing in place with her arms behind her back, and wearing a blue dress. It kind of looked like someone you would see in a choir concert at school. She was currently singing "A Thousand Years Part 2" by Christina Perri. She, actually, sounded very good. Like, she had been doing this for a while now.

Cody came up to the door and greeted his younger sibling. "Hey."

She heard him, and immediately stopped the music to hear what her big brother had to say.

"Oh, hey Cody. Do you need something?" She said very sweetly.

"Not much, I just wanted to let you know I have a guest over." Cody pulled Lynn to the door, so she could greet her. "Lynn, this is my younger sister Allison. Sis, this is Lynn. I'm tutoring her for a while. So, could you do me a favor and lower the volume just a hair?" He asked her very nicely.

She smiled and said, "No problem, Big Brother."

"Thank you." Cody said as he left her to finish up her singing.

As they left her room, Lynn said, "She's really good at singing, ya know?"

"Well, she should. She's on the choir team at her school. All her teachers say she's one of the best." Cody said confidently. He seemed to be very proud of his younger sisters accomplishments.

"My sister Luna is into music too. It's her passion." Lynn said.

"Wait, she's the one with the guitar, right?" Cody asked, wanting to be sure.

Lynn nodded. "Yep. She plays that thing everyday. Maybe those two could get along really well."

"Maybe they could. Although, Allison isn't really into hard rock at all. So, I don't know if their tastes in music would mix well." Cody said.

Lynn agreed to that. Luna's main favorite music of all time was rock n roll. She wasn't into the new stuff today as everyone else was. Allison sounded like she was into songs about anxiety and romance and stuff, seeing as how they just listened to her sing about one of the most overrated, and flat out worse romance movies of all time in Twilight.

They, finally, made it to Cody's room. It was what you'd expect a mid teen child to have. An average sized room with four walls, a ceiling and a floor. However, what Lynn didn't expect to see was what as on the walls.

He had posters of wrestlers. Some from today, the Attitude Era, the '80's, and many more. Posters of wrestling legends like The Rock, Stone Cold Steve Austin, Hulk Hogan, the nWo, Daniel Bryan, CM Punk, Randy Savage, Razor Ramon, Shawn Michaels, and even Dusty Rhodes. He had a pretty sweet wall from where Lynn was standing.

He also had several DVD's of wrestling events. It kinda looked like a collection.

"Man, you have a pretty big collection of wrestling stuff man." Lynn said.

"Thanks." Cody said with a smile on his face.

"Although, it is kinda nerdy that you have that many of them." Lynn said jokingly as she laughed.

"Well, when your a nerd like me, you have to get as many as you can. It's like an addiction." Cody said.

As they were talking, a little light blonde haired girl, who looked about 5 years old came into Cody's room with a stuffed puppy dog grasped in her arms. She looked a little nervous when she saw Lynn. She must be pretty shy is what Lynn thought.

"Cody, can we play before you start dinner?" She asked in the most sweetest, innocent voice you could hear. Lynn hated to admit it, but she was very cute. She kinda reminded her of an older Lily in a lot of ways.

He kneeled down and put his hand on her shoulder with a dissapointing look on his face.

"Sorry kiddo, I gotta tutor someone." He said pointing to Lynn. "This is Lynn. Lynn, this is my baby sister Caitlin." He introduced them to each other. Lynn kneeled down to her level and waived to her. Caitlin waived very shyly toward Lynn. She also looked to be disappointed when Cody said he couldn't play with her. And he noticed it, so he acted on it in the best way he could.

"I'll tell ya what: If you let me tutor Lynn here for about an hour, hour in a half, then after dinner, I'll play your favorite game with you." Cody said sweetly.

Caitlin's eyes twinkled with excitement. "You mean...Save the Princess?" She asked while putting he hands together.

"You tell me. It's **YOUR** favorite game." Cody answered with a light chuckle.

"Will you be the knight in shining armor?" She asked innocently with a slight pout.

"Of course I will." Cody said as he hugged his baby sister, reassuring he would indeed play with her after he got his work done for both Lynn and his parents.

She left the room to go back to doing whatever it is five year old girls do when they ate alone. He sat back down in the desk in his room with Lynn. They were gonna finally get started with tutoring.

Then Lynn spoke. "You know, your pretty good at looking after your siblings." She said with sincerity in her voice.

Cody smiled and said, "Thanks. It's not easy, but i've had a lot of practice." He said very confidently.

Lynn smiled at that. She know knew how Lincoln must feel when he had to look after the youngest Loud sisters, Lucy, Lana, Lola, Lisa, and Lily. It must be pretty challenging for him. But, if he pulls it off like he does, which is usually 99.5% of the time, then he must be pretty good at what he does.

They studied for about a good 45 minutes, before they took a break. They talked about things like their family, their likes, dislikes, and many more. As they talked, Lynn felt that she could actually talk with him about things that she may not feel comfortable with when telling other people. With an exception of her family and some of her friends, she **NEVER** would talk about her feelings with anyone. But, with Cody, she felt like he was someone who would actually listen to her. She liked that. She felt like he was a really cool friend. Someone she could hang out with a lot. Maybe even more so than Polly and Margo.

After their break, they continued studying until it was time for Lynn to go home. That, and it was time for Cody to start cooking dinner for his siblings. They were getting excited for his Taco Bake.

Lynn waited for about a good 20 minutes, before VanZilla finally showed up, parking near the curb of the street. She was finally ready to head on home. Luckily, she also got her homework done, with some help from Cody, before her ride came. So, she could just go home and enjoy dinner.

She bid Cody farewell, saying she would see him tomorrow, same place and same time. She was looking forward to it. Especially, if she could get to know his siblings more.

When she got outside, she found out it wasn't her mother Rita driving VanZilla, but her eldest sister Lori. She wasn't surprised, seeing as how she as the only one of the Loud siblings with a license. Leni maybe 16, but she also still had a long way to go in learning how to drive.

She got into the car, buckled up, thanked Lori for the ride, and was being driven home.

As Lori was driving, she started up a conversation with Lynn. Mostly, because she wanted to know about Cody.

"So, Lynn, how was tutoring with Cody?" She asked with a bit of sass in her voice, insinuating that she was meaning something else.

"It was good. I'm starting to actually learn things. It's funny, I'm learning more from him than anything I've ever learned in school." She said.

"Are you sure there wasn't anything else going on?" Lori asked in a sly kind of way.

Lynn looked confused. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe you and him declaring your love for each other as you kiss in the moonlight?" She said with a grin on her face.

Lynn felt like she just saw something she wanted to unsee. Something like you would see in a movie where the main character accidentally walks in on his parents "doing adult things." She started stuttering, trying to get her words together as she was pretty much tossed into a situation with no leeway at all.

" **WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?"** Lynn asked feeling embarrassed and angry all at once. "Me and Cody are **NOT** dating in **ANY** way. We're just friends. That's all." She said while folding her arms and looking embarrassed.

Lori just grinned again. "I don't know Lynn. My shipper radar is literally tingling every time I see you two together." She said.

"What the heck is a shipper radar?" Lynn asked very crossly.

"It's when someone, and in this case me,-" putting a hand to her chest "-senses two people who would work very well together in a relationship. And I think you two may be one of them." Lori said with a slight teasingness in her voice.

But, Lynn didn't want to hear any of it. "Well, you and your "shipper radar"-" she did air quotes "-can go kick rocks, cause it's not happening." She said, again, with her arms folded.

Lori just grinned again, and shrugged her shoulders. "Okay Lynn, whatever you say." She said very sarcastically. Lynn recognized that tine, but chose to ignore it, due to being hungry. She knew it was Weinerschnitzel Wednesday, and was ready to get a meal in her guy.

After about 10 minutes of driving, Lori and Lynn made it home. She couldn't wait to finish the day.

As they got out, Lori then commented, "Oh, BTW Lynn, because I drove you home, you have to help me out with breaking down boxes tomorrow. No free rides, remember?"

Lynn just grumbled, "Yeah, sure, whatever." She said, still not feeling to thrilled about the comment Lori made about her and Cody being a couple when they weren't.

They then went inside and enjoyed a nice dinner their father, Lynn Sr, made. Yeah, it was repetitive with how he made Weinerschnitzel every Wednesday, but it was still good overall.

Then, she was finally ready for bed. She went up to hers and Lucy's room to get a good night's sleep. She wished Lucy good night, and attempted to fall into slumber.

However, she still couldn't shake Lori's comment earlier. She was just joking right? There was no way he and Cody could ever work. They were just to different. She was a jock, he was a nerd. She was an athlete, he wasn't. She was tough, he wasn't. It would just not work out.

Yeah, she was right. Lori was just playing with her. There's no way her and Cody could ever be anything other than good friends.

…..

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry about the wait. Some things happened in my personal life, and work. So, here you guys go. Hope you enjoyed. Remember to comment, favorite, and like this story. See you all later, and have a good day. Good night everybody!**


	6. Chapter 6: Getting to Know Siblings

**Chapter 6: Getting to Know Siblings Part 1 (Cody's Siblings)**

Another day goes by of tutoring for Lynn. It was Thursday. So, like yesterday, she would have to go with Cody to his house to study for an hour and a half. This time, Lynn was actually looking forward to studying with Cody. One, because she was starting to get a little bit better with her grades, so she was just a little bit closer to getting back on the kickboxing class. And two, because she wanted to get to know Cody's siblings as well. They seemed interesting to her. They, somewhat, reminded her of her 10 siblings, only less crazier.

However, there was still something she couldn't get out of her mind since last night. And that was Lori's comment last night about the possibility of her having a crush on Cody.

That was just totally ridiculous. Lynn **KNEW** she didn't feel **ANYTHING** for Cody like that. Yeah, he was a cool guy, now that she got to know him a little bit. And, he seemed like a guy that actually would listen to her. But the two were just friends. Nothing more, nothing less.

And yet, she still felt bothered by it. Even though, she felt she had no reason to be.

She didn't know why it bothered her so much, but it just did. She felt like she needed to say something to Cody about it to help her get over it. He was smart. So, maybe he could give her an idea on why she feels so bothered by it.

The two were walking to his house again. Only this time, Lynn was really quiet around him. Usually, and Lynn would admit this, she was a motormouth. She would talk a lot, and would always have something to say to someone. However, right now, she just didn't have a lot to say.

Cody recognized this as well. It was usually unlike her. Was she having a bad day? Did she need to talk to someone about it? He didn't know.

"Hey." Cody said, breaking the silence between the two of them.

Lynn snapped out of her inner thinking's. "Hmm?" She said.

"You've been kinda quiet ever since we left school together. Are you okay?" He asked her with some concern in his voice. Like he actually cared about what was wrong with her.

Lynn didn't answer at first. She still just looked all bummed out.

"You don't have to answer, but if you want to talk about it, I'll listen. Did something happen in school today?" He asked her, again sounding concerned for her.

Lynn didn't answer again. She just couldn't find the words to say to him.

"Did something happen in class? Did you fail a class assignment? If you did, don't worry to much, okay? Like I said, I'm here to help." He said with a heartwarming smile in his face, letting her know that he cared.

Lynn knew now she **NEEDED** to talk about what Lori said last night. It might be stupid, and not a big problem to him, but she just had to get it off her chest.

Lynn sighed. "Promise you won't laugh?" She said looking embarrassed.

"Sure, no problem. I won't laugh." Cody said.

Lynn paused before she said, "It's about my big sister Lori."

Cody interrupted. "Wait, was she the one with the short blonde hair and light blue tank top?" He asked, wanting to be sure.

"Yeah." Lynn replied.

"Oh, okay. Continue." Cody said.

Lynn took a breath before she spoke. "Well, when she picked me up last night, she made some comment that you and I were an item. That it was her "shipper radar"-"she said with air quotes-"goes off when you and I are seen together." She said.

"Ahh." Cody said. "So that's it. Older sibling teasing a younger sibling about the possibility of them having a lovelife. I'll be honest, I kinda do that to Conner whenever he's around his friend Sierra. And, boy, does he get defensive sometimes. It kinda feels like he does have a crush on her, but refuses to admit it." He laughed. Though, he stopped when Lynn gave him an unamused look.

He got this immediately, and spoke his point. "Anyway, my point is, it's just teasing. That's all. Don't worry about it too much. She's just teasing you cause your hanging out with a boy your age. So, like I said, just ignore her." Cody said.

For some reason, Lynn felt a little bit better when Cody said that. Cause he was right. It **WAS** teasing. Lori, and all of her 10 siblings, teased each other all the time. So, this wasn't any different. She didn't know why she felt bothered by it before.

"Thanks." Lynn said sounding appreciative.

"No problem." Cody said.

They eventually made it to the Anderson household. Once inside, they saw Connor giving Caitlin a piggy back ride. Cody also noticed that Caitlin was wearing the princess costume she wore last night during last night's game between them. They were laughing and looked like they were having fun.

"What are you two doing?" Cody asked them.

"Connor is the stallion and I'm Rapunzel. Except without long hair." Caitlin said. She looked really adorable in her princess costume is what Lynn thought. She was a like Lola, except Caitlin was a lot sweeter than her.

"Onward." Caitlin said to Conner. He made a horse noise as he continued his piggyback ride to Caitlin. They went outside to continue their play session.

Cody just chuckled. "Oh those two." He said with a smile on his face.

"She must really like to play pretend, huh?" Lynn said.

Cody nodded. "Yep. It's her favorite game. She'll pretend to be a princess, a mom in a house, a super heroine in a comic book film like Wonder Woman, and pretty much everything. She's definitely got a big imagination, that's for sure." He said while slightly looking a bit bummed. Lynn noticed this and decided to ask what's wrong, since he did so for her earlier.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked.

"I just wish she would use it to make friends. But, she's just so shy around new people. I feel so bad for her." Cody said.

"You mean, she doesn't have any friends?" Lynn asked, now feeling sorry for her.

He shook his head. "No. I've tried to help her come out of her shell to get her to talk to some people in her kindergarten class, but, so far, nothing. She's a really sweet kid that deserves better." He said.

"Well, at least she's got you, Connor, and all of your other siblings, right? So, she's not totally alone." Lynn said. And she meant that. If Lynn wasn't friends with Polly and Margo, she at least still had her siblings to talk to. Yeah, some of them didn't share the same with interests as her, but she at least would still hang with them so she didn't feel alone.

Cody smiled. "Yeah. Especially Connor. Those two are the closest of siblings in the family. They play together all the time." He said.

As the two talked, while going upstairs to study, they noticed Allison walking up to Cody, looking all excited like. She looked to have really good news.

"Cody, your never gonna believe it. I won two tickets to the Royal Woods Theater this Saturday night. I'm gonna see Miss Saigon." She said with a gleam in her eyes.

Cody smiled. "Thats great Allison. I hope you have a fun time." He said to her.

"You know I will. Do you wanna come with me? I know you like musicals just like me." Allison offered him.

Cody looked a bit embarrassed when she said that. And Lynn gave him a sly smile.

"No thanks Allison. You should take one of your friends to see it. They may have a good time with you."

"Suit yourself. I'm gonna call Nathan right now." She said as she now swooned over while she walked to the home phone. She also appeared to have hearts in her eyes as well. Apparently, someone had a little crush on their friend.

Lynn smiled at Cody very arrogant like after Allison blurted out that he likes musicals.

Cody had a less than amused look on his face as he spoke to her. "Yes, I enjoy musicals very much. Don't judge me." Cody said with a frown.

Lynn just laughed. "Don't worry, I'm not. Trust me. I have to go Lola's pagents all the time, and man are they are mostly boring as hell. I'd rather go to a musical than a pagent again." She said while slapping him on the back. Cody smiled, hiding the pain he just got. Yeah, he was kind of a wimp when it came to that stuff. Luckily, Lynn didn't notice.

"Yeah, well, I hope she has a fun time." He leaned in close to Lynn, as if he was about to tell her a secret. "Especially when she's going with her crush." He told her.

Lynn giggled a little bit. "I kinda noticed when she got all lovey dovey when she said "Nathan"." Lynn said.

Cody smiled. "Yeah, she and him have been friends for a while. But she so wants to be more than that. Maybe, after the show, she'll tell him." He said.

Then Holly came running out to Cody in the hallway. She looked all nervous about something. She also looked to have been using make-up. Too much to be exact.

"Cody, I need your opinion on something." She said while now pointing to her face. "Is this too much? I want to impress Jackson. I don't want him to think I'm overdoing it."

Cody shook his head in annoyance. "First off, yes it is too much. So take it off. Second, you don't need make-up. You look fine." He said. To Lynn, it sounded like he was being honest with her. To the point of being brutally honest. She was like that sometimes when she was sparring with Lincoln. Also, on her kickboxing team, Mr. Liddell would tell her what she's good at, and what she sucks at. Brutal honesty. She liked honesty. Brutal or not, honesty was honesty to her.

Holly looked a little offended when Cody. "Yes, I do need make-up. It's the only way to get Jackson to like me. He only likes pretty girls. And pretty girls wear make-up." She said sounding pissed at her older brother. Not to mention, overly dramatic as well. This didn't make Cody flinch one bit. He just rolled his eyes, and walked past her as he headed to the bathroom to do his business.

"Fine. Be that way. I'll go back to making myself pretty." She said as she went back to her room. Lynn took a quick peak inside her room. It had two beds in there. One side had a large mirror with beauty products on it. The other had a bookshelf with many books inside it. Apparently, Holly was a beauty nut, and Molly was a bookworm.

So, Holly and Molly shared a room together. With them being twins and all, it made sense. It reminded her of her siblings at home. Lana and Lola, who were completely different twins personality wise, and they had to share a room together. She also knew what it was like to share a room with someone completely different as well. She shared a room with her gothic, princess of darkness little sister, Lucy. How different can you get with that?

However, Lynn remembered the comment Holly made earlier.

"He only likes pretty girls. And pretty girls wear make-up."

She saw Holly looking into a mirror, which actually reminded her of Lola's in a lot of ways, and try to put her make-up on. But, as she was doing that, Lynn noticed a bit of a sad look on her face. Like, she was believing she wasn't pretty or attractive or anything. She turned away from the mirror, looking like she was about to cry.

Lynn felt sorry for her. She wanted to go over and try to comfort her. However, Holly saw Lynn looking in her room, and just gave her the most intimidating death glare you could imagine. It was like Lola, Lori, and Lucy all combined into one. Lynn knew she didn't want to be talked to when she made that face. So, she left her alone.

Now, if this was at home, and she saw Lucy or any of her other siblings looking sad, she would immediately try to cheer them up. Wether it be play wrestling or allowing Luan to hit her with a pie, she would try to cheer them up. But, this wasn't her house. So, she couldn't.

Then, she noticed Molly walking around with a book in her hands. It, actually, was a pretty big book. It was Stepen King's _It._ Lynn also liked to read on occasion, but she didn't think she would very read something **THAT** big.

As Molly walked toward Lynn, with her face in the book, Lynn spoke to her. "You really like to read, huh?" Lynn asked.

Molly looked up from her book as she heard Lynn's voice. "Huh? Oh, yes. I love reading. Thanks for noticing." She said.

"Don't you think that story's a little bit too scary for you?" Lynn asked. She heard many people talk about the new _It_ movie that came out last year in theaters. That it was a pretty scary movie. Unlike the original mini series in the 1980's.

 **Author's Note: I actually feel this way. I liked this version of** _ **It**_ **better than the mini series. Tell me in the comments which you like better.**

"Nah. I've read many of Stephen King stories. I love his work. Even if his stories can get pretty scary at times. Well, have a nice day Lynn." Molly said as she walked into her's and Holly's room.

At the same time, Cody walked out of the bathroom, finished up with his personal business. He motioned for Lynn to follow him to his room to study.

"Your siblings are pretty cool." Lynn said to him.

He smiled. "Thanks. Sometimes they get on my nerves, Holly especially, but I do love them. And would go to the ends of the Earth for them." He said.

Lynn thought for a moment. She got to meet his siblings. It's only fair if he gets to meet hers as well.

"Hey Cody. Before we start studying, can I ask you something?" Lynn asked him.

"Sure. Anything." Cody answered.

"What do you usually do on Friday's? You know, cause it's tomorrow."

"Well, not much really. Mom and Dad said I should get out on Friday nights more. Why do you ask?"

"Well, since I got to meet your siblings, do you want to meet mine? We can hang at my place tomorrow. What do you say?"

Cody looked surprised. "You want to hang with me?" He asked very confused like.

"Yeah." Lynn said. "We are friends, aren't we?"

"Well, yeah, but I thought you'd like to hang out with your sporty friends like Polly and Margo more. I didn't think you'd want to hang out with me." He said looking sheepishly.

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "Why would you think that?" She asked.

"Well, I'm just tutoring you. I'm glad we're friends, but I didn't think you'd want to hang with me. Because we're so different from each other." He said looking embarrassed.

Lynn put her hand on his shoulder. "Hey, I don't care if your a sporty guy or not. Your cool. And I think you'd get along with my siblings pretty good. Especially my little brother Lincoln. He's a nerd just like you." She said in a kind of comedic way to brighten the mood.

It worked as he laughed a little bit. "Well, how can I refuse a great offer like that? Sure, I'd love to. I mean, I'd have to ask Mom and Dad, but it sounds great." He said.

"Alright. I'll ask Mom after we're done. Then, I'll meet you in school tomorrow to tell you."

Cody nodded. "Sounds great. I'm looking forward to it." He said as they fist bumped each other.

Then, they studied for about an hour in a half, before Lynn heard a car drive up to house. It must be either one of her parents or her eldest sister Lori. She got her stuff, bid Cody farewell, and walked outside to get in the car. Thankfully, this time it was not Lori who was driving VanZilla. It was her mother, Rita Loud.

She got into the car, and was greeted by Rita. "Hey honey, how was tutoring?" Rita asked her very sweetly.

Lynn smiled. "It was great. I'm learning a lot from him. Hey, can Cody hang out at home tomorrow. I know I'm grounded, but I think it would be cool if he meets the others. So, can he, please?" She asked her mother. She even did the puppy eyes she usually does to get what she wants. To her credit, it worked most of the time.

Rita thought it was weird that Lynn would ask, as well as give the puppy eyes, if a boy she's been spending a lot of time with to hang out at her home. The two got along very well from what she saw.

She smirked a little bit. "Oh, are you gonna introduce us to your new boyfriend?" Rita asked very playfully.

Lynn thought Lori teasing her about the possibility of her having a crush on Cody was bad, now he mother was doing it. This was worse. With her eldest sister, it was embarrassing. With her mother, it was almost humiliating.

She started burning up and stuttering like last time, except she was more embarrassed now.

" **NO!** Cody is **NOT** my boyfriend. We're just friends, and because I appreciate him tutoring me very well, I want him to meet Lincoln, Lori, and the others. I think he'd like it. That's all." Lynn said now looking red in the face and crossing her arms.

Rita giggled at her daughter's embarrassment. "Well, I hear from your teachers that you've been doing better with your homework and in class work. So, your still grounded, but I'll let you have a free pass on this one. If it's okay with his parents, I'll allow it." She said.

Lynn, while still not to thrilled by her mother's teasing, smiled and said, "Thanks Mom."

Rita nodded in a way that said, "Your Welcome."

They eventually made it home, had dinner, and then went to bed. Lynn was having a lot of fun being around Cody. She couldn't wait for school tomorrow to hear from Cody about their hangout.

Wow. She couldn't believe she said that. Couldn't wait for school? That was something she thought she'd never say.

Also, why was she this excited to hang out with Cody that wasn't in a tutoring way? She never felt like that when Polly and Margo hung out with her.

And, lastly, why does she get so worked up whenever people would tease her about her possibly having a crush on Cody?

Lynn felt funny. Not "ha ha" funny, like how Luan would feel. No no. Funny weird. Weird meaning that, whenever she was around Cody, she felt excited. But why did she feel that way?

She was confused. Maybe, if she slept on it, she'll feel better.

Little did she know that, very soon, she will find out why she feels this way.

 **Author's Note: Yeah, guys, I'm sorry for the long wait. Work has just been crazy lately. And, I've kind of wanted a little break from writing. I hope you like this chapter. If you do, make sure to comment, favorite, and like this story. Thank you all, and good night everybody.**


	7. Chapter 7: Lynn's Siblings

**Chapter 7: Getting To Know Siblings Part 2 (Lynn's Siblings)**

Royal Woods Middle School was still in session. Today was Friday. The day that every student, and some staff members, looks forward too every week. It was the end of a troublesome week of work, dealing with teachers, as well as other staff members, and constant inconsequential homework. It was a time for students to have a small break. A chance for them to hang out with their friends and family.

On this day in particular, Cody Anderson was looking forward to school being out for the weekend. Yes, he took his work very serious, seeing as how he was a straight A student. However, even he had to admit that he needed a break from time to time. And in this case, he was going to spend time with the girl he had been tutoring all week, who also was now a pretty good friend of his, in Lynn Loud Jr.

He had asked his parents if it was alright if he hung out at the Loud House with Lynn and her siblings for a little bit. And, since he helped them out so much with his five younger siblings, they felt he earned a break from it. They were really grateful of their eldest son for helping them out when they worked the extra hours they needed to support their six children. So, they accepted.

Everything seemed to go normal for him on this school day. That was, until a couple friends of his came up to him in the hallway. There were three of them.

One was a rather tall looking fellow, who was about Cody's height, maybe just a little bit shorter than him. He had a "Smooch" t-shirt on with a baggy pair of pants. He also looked to be about Cody's age, maybe a little bit older than him.

Another was a kid who was a bit shorter than him and Cody. He had a black dress shirt with a tie and tan dress pants. Apparently, this kid liked to dress up very formally. He looked to be younger than both Cody and the first kid.

And, lastly, there was a kid who was shorter than all three of them. He had a plain grey Nike t-shirt on with black sweat pants. He also looked to be the youngest out of all of them.

"Hey Cody, you gonna come bowling with us tonight? We start after school." Said the tall one.

"Yeah, I'm gonna beat you this time." The shortest one said.

"I'm buying a pizza from there." The formal one said.

Cody smiled at them. "Wish I could guys, but I promised Lynn I'd hang out with her after school." He said to them.

The shortest one raised his eybrow. "Are you talking about that chick you've been tutoring this week?" He asked.

Cody nodded. "That's right Jacob." He said.

They all slowly smiled at him. But not in a heartwarming kind of way you would see in movies. No. These were the sly smiles that you would see when someone starts to make up rumors. Cody saw right through this. He just looked unamused.

"And, No, it's not what you guys think. Me and Lynn are just friends." He said.

The tall one leaned into Cody's personal space. "Just friends, huh? How many times have I heard that before." He said in a sarcastic tone of voice with a cocky look on his face.

Cody just folded his arms. "Uh, you don't even have a girlfriend, Michael. How would you know?" He said.

Michael shrugged his shoulders. "I've seen movies man. I know my stuff." He said.

Cody facepalmed. "You can't learn stuff from movies, you idiot. You learn them from experience." He said as he rolled his eyes.

Michael just smiled all arogant like, which earned another eye roll from Cody.

The formal one spoke next. "Well, what do you think about Lynn?" He asked him very casually.

"She's a very cool person, and that's why we're friends. That's all, Derrick." Cody said sounding annoyed by his friends meddling.

Michael spoke next. "Well, dude, you don't have a girlfriend either. This is your chance to make a move man. Do it. Hit on her. Sweet talk her. Tell her everything she wants to hear, and she'll-" he leaned in with a sly smile to Cody "-give you what you want." He said wiggling his eyebrows.

Cody understood what he meant, and he bonked him on the head. Not hard, but not to light either. It was a way to shut him up. Something that all three of them did from time to time whenever he got like this.

"See, this is why girls don't like you. Your a real creep sometimes, you know that?" Cody said to him very cross.

Michael rubbed his head where Cody bonked him, and just smiled and laughed. "Yeah, well, someone will find it charming one day my friend." He said.

Cody rolled his eyes for the third time. It was like a new personal record.

Derrick leaned next to Jacob to whisper to him. "Why do we hang out with this guy?" He asked him.

"Cause he's my cousin, and I tolerate him." Jacob said softly. Yes. Jacob and Michael were cousins who went to the same school together.

Cody just shook his head. "Anyway, I'll hang with you guys at the mall tomorrow at around 1. That sound like a plan?" He said to them.

They looked at each other before Derrick put his fist out. "Yeah, that sounds good." He said as him and Cody fist bumped each other. He fist bumped Jacob and Michael, only for him to comment, "You gonna hit on her?" He said smiling arrogantly.

Cody rolled his eyes for a fourth time. "Your a bafoon." He said as he walked off to class.

Michael snickered as he walked with Derrick and Jacob, who also rolled their eyes. Apparently, his main talent was annoying people. He sure was good at it.

Lynn was walking in the hallways of the school with her friends, Polly and Margo. She had told them all about her week with Cody and his tutoring. To say the very least, they were surprised that her and a nerd like Cody would get along very well.

"So, Lynn, since it's Friday, you wanna come with us to the park later tonight? I'm up for a little roller derby with you. I have an itch to beat you this time." Polly said.

"Yeah, and you and me could practice some baseball together." Margo said.

"Sorry girls, but I already made plans to hang with Cody at my house." Lynn said.

Polly looked weirded out by this. "You and Cody are hanging out? Together?" She asked her.

"Yeah. Cody's actually a pretty cool guy. I think you guys would like him. He likes sports, ya know." Lynn said to her.

"But, still, your inviting him over to your house?" Margo chimed in.

Lynn looked confused. "Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" She asked her.

Polly and Margo looked at Lynn with an unamused tone on their faces. They thought that there was more to it than that.

"What?" Lynn asked them.

"Oh, don't "What" us, Lynn. Are you and Cody dating or not?" Polly asked her very crossly.

Lynn was starting to get really cross and annoyed everytime someone would assume that her and Cody are dating, when they aren't. They were just friends. That's all. Why is it so hard to believe that a boy and a girl can hang out together and not feel any romantic feelings for one another?

" **NO!** We are **NOT DATING!** God, why does everyone think that we're dating? We are just friends. Okay." Lynn practically screamed at them.

Margo, however, still was a little curious. "Why are you getting so defensive about it? Do you like him or something? Cause, if you do, that would be really weird." She said to Lynn, who was now looking as frustrated and annoyed as evee.

"No, I don't "like" him-" she said using airquotes on like "-I just like him as a friend. Besides, why does it matter to you guys so much?" She then pointed at Polly. "You get all lovesick when you and Rusty are together, Polly. So, why are you so worried about Cody?" She asked her.

Polly crossed her arms in annoyance. "I do not get all lovesick around Rusty. We're the cool couple." She said with a grin on her face.

Then, as minute she said that, she heard a beep on her phone. She took it out of her pocket, and looked at the message. It was a picture of her and Rusty at the Royal Woods Roller Rink. She had a gorgeous looking yellow dress on, while Rusty was dressed up in a tuxedo. They were skating to a slow song together. Rusty was shown to have taken the picture of themselves together. They looked very happy, and also very cute, together. The picture also came with a text that said "Great night last night. Hope you like the picture, babe. You looked so pretty. I'm lucky to have a gal like you. Love, Rusty."

When she saw this, she got hearts in her eyes, and sighed as she put her hand on her cheek. She appeared to have had a great time with him as well that night. She was lucky to have Rusty as her boyfriend. Most boys didn't like her because they viewed her as too rough. However, Rusty was different. He didn't mind her rough and tumble attitude. In fact, he embraced it. He, also, was very funny, and very loving toward her. He really was a great boyfriend to her.

Then, as she came back to reality from her fantasy world with Rusty, she saw that Lynn and Margo gave her an arrogant smile. Showing that Lynn was right in the sense of her and Rusty acting romantic toward each other, despite Polly's denial of it.

Polly blushed in embarrassment. "It's nothing, okay?" She said as she hugged her phone to her chest. "Anyway, I'll meet you guys on Saturday at the mall. 1 pm, right?" She said, still with a hue of red in her face, which she tried to suppress.

They both nodded, and Polly walked away to her class, still looking slightly embarrassed at what just happened. She didn't want her reputation as a tough girl to be broken. They wouldn't say anything. Would they?

"So, have you talked to Jason yet, Margo?" Lynn asked very teasingly toward her friend.

This caused Margo to blush as well. "No I haven't." She said while sheepishly rubbing her arm.

Lynn gave Margo some credit. She at least admitted that she wanted to be in a "like-like" relationship with Jason Nash. Polly just kept on denying that her and Rusty were a romantic, slightly pain inducing, couple.

"Just talk to him. You'll never know what he might think. Maybe he'll like you back." Lynn said to her.

Margo just looked very depressed when thinking about Jason. "Yeah, if only I was more confident in that part. I don't think he'll ever like someone like me." She said looking very sad.

This caused Lynn to think back to what Cody's sister Holly did last night. She looked very depressed about how she looked. Thinking she wasn't pretty or attractive. Maybe calling herself ugly in her mind. Now, Margo was doing the same thing.

Lynn was about to say something, until the bell rang. It was time for the last period of the day, before the start if the weekend.

"Well, I'll see ya on Saturday Lynn. Hope you and Cody have a nice time together. Bye." Margo said as she left, leaving a depressing vibe to her as she walked the Halls of Royal Woods Middle School.

Lynn wanted to go and talk to her friend, but it was almost time for class. She couldn't be late again for Mr. Gordon's Keyboarding class, or she would get a detention. So, she walked toward his class, with concern on her mind for Margo still going through her head.

Finally, school had ended. It was time for all students to enjoy a nice weekend away from sitting down and listening to a boring lecture from just as boring teachers. It was a time for everyone to be happy. To go crazy.

However, Lynn was still concerned for her friend, Margo. She looked pretty depressed when she talked about her crush on Jason Nash. She wanted to call her, and talk to her for a little bit to lift her spirits up.

However, she made a promise to hang with Cody for the day. She wanted him to meet her siblings. Even though he knew some of them by name, he didn't get a chance to GET to know them. She had a feeling they might like him. The keyword being might.

They were walking together toward the Loud House. And as they walked together, she remembered he told her she could tell him anything. Even if it was embarrassing, he'd listen to her. Cause he's a friend, and he'll always help out a friend, no matter what.

"Hey." Lynn said to get his attention.

Cody turned his head toward her. "Yeah Lynn?"

"Mind if I ask you something a little bit personal? It's about your sister Holly." Lynn said, smiling nervously, hoping not to offend him.

Cody facepalmed himself. "Oh great, what did she do now?" He asked sounding annoyed.

Lynn shook her head. "No, it's not about what she did. It's about something else." She said.

Cody cocked his eyebrow. "What do you mean by that?" He asked her.

Lynn paused for a second until she asked, "Well,-" Lynn started "-yesterday when we studied at your place, I saw Holly trying on make-up, and she looked pretty sad while looking at herself in the mirror. It was kind of like she didn't think she was pretty or attractive. Does she have confidence problems or something?" Lynn asked, sounding like she wanted to know, so she could relate it to Margo's problem.

Cody sighed while looking bummed. "Yes. Holly's always had self-esteem problems with the way she looks. It all started back when she told a boy at school that she had a crush on she liked him. And, well, he pretty much told her he only dates pretty girls, and she isn't one of them." Cody said feeling sorry for his younger sister.

Lynn looked shocked at what he just told her. So there **WAS** something to what Holly said yesterday. It came from what her old crush had told her.

"That's terrible. My friend Margo is going through the same thing. She has a crush on Jason Nash, and she won't tell him, because she thinks she's not good looking." Lynn told him. She then just realized she had spilled a secret about one of closest friends to someone. She said screwed up now.

"Please don't tell anyone. You weren't supposed to hear that." Lynn said looking scared about what she did.

Luckily, Cody smiled and laughed wholeheartedly. He put his hand on her shoulder to calm her down. "Don't worry Lynn. Your secret is safe with me. I won't tell anyone. I promise." He said with a reassuring smile.

Lynn smiled as well in relief. "Thanks." She said.

Cody nodded, and went back to his story. "You know what was worse for Holly after that?" He asked her.

Lynn shook her head.

"After she was rejected, the boy ended up getting together with Molly. So, that's kind of why their fights go too far sometimes." He told her.

Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing. This sounded terrible. "Did she do it on purpose?" She asked.

Cody shook his head. "No. She didn't even know she liked him. But, Holly just refuses to accept it. She always says that Molly stole him from her, when he was never hers to begin with." Cody said.

"Man, that's sounds like you've got it rough when you have to break up their fights." Lynn said.

"Yeah, and it doesn't help that every now and then, when they do have a fight, one of them has to leave the room for a few days, and they stay in my room. It gets really annoying having them as roommates. Holly has to put on all these beauty products, which smell terribly might I add, to "help keep her face from looking ugly in the morning" as she called it. And Molly has to read a book with the light on, before she goes to sleep. Keeps me up for a while, when I want to sleep. Do you know what I mean, Lynn?" Cody asked.

She definitely did. She remembered when she stayed with Lincoln for about a week when her and Lucy had an argument. She didn't even remember what it was about, but the two got mad at each other, and she pretty much annoyed her little brother for a week with her antics in his room. Now, she felt kind of sorry for Lincoln, because Cody had to go through what he did, only on multiple occasions.

"Yeah, I do." She said to him.

"I just wish I could get Holly to kinda grow up a little. I mean, she's my little sister, and I love her, but she just gets on my nerves so much." Cody said.

Lynn thought for a moment. Okay, so Holly has confidence issues about her beauty. She has a ton of beauty products, wears make-up, which looks like she doesn't know how to apply properly, not that Lynn would know, and has a crush on a boy named Jackson.

Maybe….

"Hey, I think I have an idea on how to help Holly." Lynn said.

Cody looked at Lynn very surprised like. "What's that?" He asked her.

"My sister Leni is a fashion girl. She knows everything there is to know about beauty products. So, I was thinking, maybe Leni could give Holly a make over, and that could help out her self esteem. Worth a try, right?" Lynn told him.

Cody though for a moment. "Well, it's worth a shot, I guess. Do you think she'd want to do it?" He asked her.

"Pfft." Lynn snorted. "Want to? She'd do make overs for free if she wanted. Of course she'll want to do it."

Cody smiled. "Well, I guess I could ask her once we get to your place." He paused for a quick second. "Thanks Lynn. I'm happy you care for my siblings." He said with a very heartwarming tone.

Lynn smiled. "No problem. I just want to help someone see that they aren't ugly, no matter what anyone says to them." She said.

"Well, I definitely don't think your ugly Lynn." Cody said, seemingly out of nowhere.

This caused Lynn to look surprised, and form a light blush on her face. He said he didn't think she was ugly. So did he call her "pretty" then? Cause it felt like it.

Cody realized what he said. He had a look of embarrassment on his face. Like, he didn't think before he spoke. He may have made the situation awkward for her. He didn't want that for someone he was gonna hang out with, as well as her 10 siblings.

He stuttered. "I-I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to m-make that sound awkward. I just, y-you know, said that as a thank you for wanting to h-help Holly. I meant to say your cool as hell, ya know." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. A hue of red appeared on his face. "Sorry, if I kind of made it weird for you now, Lynn." Cody said still very embarrassed.

"Don't worry about it. It's okay." Lynn said, while still having a light blush on her face. She didn't know why she was embarrassed. He, technically, said he didn't think she was ugly. He didn't say "I think your really pretty Lynn." That's what he said.

But, did it mean something else? Did he really just have that slip out? Was it intentional that he said that? She had no idea what to think.

Also, why was she blushing? This wasn't normal for her. She didn't like it. Thankfully, they finally made it to her house. The Loud House. Where they would hang out, along with her 10 siblings.

As they walked up to the house, Cody still couldn't help but admire how big the Loud House was. It looked like a house you would see in a Rob Reiner film. It was amazing.

They walked in through the front door where, as usual, chaos was ensuing. Luan was testing out new props for her comedy routine, Luna was rocking out on her guitar playing good knows what, Leni and Lori were taking selfies with their phone, and Lincoln was playing with Lily, who was happily enjoying it.

Cody was mesmerized by all this. How could all these kids do their thing without getting annoyed at what the other one is doing? It seemed like they were used to everything that goes on in the household.

Lynn called out to everyone. "Hey guys?" She said loud enough for everyone to hear. They stopped what they were doing, and looked over to Lynn and Cody, who smiled and waived nervously at them.

Lori put on a sly smile, and approached them. "So, I take it you must Cody Anderson, right? I'm Lori, the oldest Loud. So, your literally here to "hang" with Lynn, am I right?" Lori said in a teasing way. She looked at Lynn, who looked very pissed, as she now wanted to punch her big sister right in the face.

Cody didn't know how to respond to her tone of voice. "Mm-hmm." He cleared his throat. "Yes, I'm Cody Anderson. It's really nice to meet you Lori." He shook her hand, as she smiled so teasingly again.

He then looked over to the other Loud siblings. "It's nice to meet all of you as well." He said to them.

Luan walked up to him next. "Hi, I'm Luan. It's nice to meet you." She said as she put her hand out for him to shake.

As he reached his hand out, Lynn stopped him. For she knew, this might be a prank. The old joy buzzer gag. That joke was so old.

"Luan, please don't. We have a guest. I'm sure he doesn't want to be on the end of one of your pranks." Lynn told her big sister.

Luan looked offended by her little sisters comment. "Well, I would never do that to a new guest in our home. How dare you." She turned her back to her sister while folding her arms.

Cody looked at Lynn. "It's okay Lynn. I'm sure it's fine." He said to her as he walked up to Luan. "Hey, I'll still shake your hand, Luan." Cody said sweetly.

She smiled. "Thank you Cody." She gave him her hand to shake, only once he did grab her hand to shake it….

 _IT FELL OFF._

Cody, as well as everybody in the room, got startled big time as Cody reacted by saying "Woah" and falling on his butt in front of Lynn, who now looked annoyed at her older sisters habits.

Luan gave her trademark laugh, as she replied, "Hey, why don't I give you a _hand_ Cody? Hahaha, get it? Get it?" As she brought out her real hand. Everyone, except Cody, just groaned, as Luan went to the kitchen to get something.

Lynn helped up Cody to his feet. "How often is she like this?" He asked her.

Lynn was about to answer, until Luna interrupted. "I think you should ask when she _isn't_ like this. Which would be never. I should know, I room with her." She said.

Cody gave her a look like he felt sorry for her. And it was reasonable to do so.

Luna extended her hand next. "Sup dude. I'm Luna. Don't worry, I'm not a prankster by any means." She said as most of the other Loud siblings left the living room to do whatever it is they usually do.

He accepted the handshake, as he felt like she was a pretty cool person.

Then he was approached by Lincoln and Lily. "Hey, I've heard about you Cody. I hear that your an honor student. I'm Lincoln, and this here is Lily." He said as Lily talked in baby noises while reaching out to Cody. Which, he though was adorable. It reminded him of Caitlin when she was a baby.

"Aw, hi Lily. Aren't you a little cutie?" Cody said as he playfully poked her little belly, causing her to giggle.

He shook Lincoln's hand. "Nice to finally meet you Lincoln. Lynn's told me a lot about you." Cody said.

This caused him to look at Lynn in an unamused way. "Like what?" Lincoln asked.

Cody smiled arrogantly. "Oh, that you and me are both total nerds." He said as Lincoln gave a cross look to Lynn, who was snickering behind Cody. "Nothing wrong with it at all. I'm a nerd and absolutely proud of it." Cody said to Lincoln.

"I also hear your a huge Ace Savvy fan as well." Cody said to Lincoln, who now smiled hugely.

"Yes I am. I have almost all his comic books. Wanna check them out?" He asked Cody.

"Sure. You don't mind do you, Lynn?" Cody asked her.

Lynn shook her head, as Lincoln handed Lily to her. "Na, go ahead. Go mega nerd you guys." She said to them. Lincoln looked unamused again, while Cody replied, "You know I will." They went upstairs to Lincoln's room.

As they did that, Lynn looked over to Lori, who was giving her the look. The look you saw when your friends know that you feel something for a friend, even though you deny it with every fiber of your being.

"He seems nice, Lynn." Leni said very sweetly.

"Yeah, he's a pretty cool guy. I'm glad we're friends." Lynn said.

Lori spoke next in her teasing voice. "Friend? Oh, I think you and him could be more than friends, if you know what I mean."

Lynn felt the redness come into her face. From anger and embarrassment.

"We are **JUST** friends Lori. He's a great tutor and a cool guy. That's all." She said as she folded her arms in annoyance.

However, Leni also started to catch on to Lynn's behavior whenever she was teased for possibly having a crush on Cody.

Leni gave a wide smile to Lynn. " **O M GOSH.** You and Cody are dating? Eeeeehhhh. That's so cute, Lynn." Leni said excitedly while giving Lynn a hug.

However, Lynn lightly pushed Leni away from the hug. "Did you **NOT** just hear what I said? Me and Cody are **JUST** friends." Lynn said sounding even more annoyed than usual.

However, Lori and Leni still had a feeling that that wasn't the case. "Lynn, I've literally been in a few relationships before me and my Bobby Boo-Boo Bear got together." Lori said as Lynn gagged on Lori's nickname for her boyfriend Bobby Santiago. "And, I can tell you this much, whenever someone literally gets **THAT** defensive about having a crush on someone, it usually means that they are just in denial of it. Even though they say they aren't, they know deep down, they have a huge crush on them." Lori cooed on that last part of her explanation toward Lynn.

But, Lynn still wasn't having any of it. "Well, I'm still not buying it. We're just good friends and that's all." She said standing her ground to her eldest sister.

"Are you sure? Cause, I think you and Cody would make a cute couple." Leni said in her usual kind-hearted tone of voice.

Lynn rolled her eyes. "Yes, Leni, I'm sure. Now can we please stop talking about that? He's hanging out here, and I don't want him to feel awkward." She asked her sisters.

"Okay, Lynn." Lori said jokingly, which made Lynn growl. She put Lily down in front of her toys, which she immediately went back to playing, and headed upstairs to see what Lincoln and Cody were doing.

As she made it you the top of the stairs, she noticed Lincoln and Cody leaving Lincoln's bedroom. They appeared to be getting along pretty well, which Lynn was happy to see.

"So, how long have you been a fan of Ace Savvy, Cody?" Lincoln asked him.

"Honestly, Lincoln, while I do like Ace Savvy, I'm more into traditional comic book heroes. You know, like Batman, Spiderman and Superman. I've only been into Ace Savvy for about a year. But, those superheroes I just mentioned, I've been into them ever since I was a kid." Cody said to Lincoln.

"Do you have any comics at home?" Lincoln asked.

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I've mostly got a ton of Batman comics. Superman and Spiderman, I only have a few of them, but they are classics. You should get into them. They're really good stories." Cody said.

Lynn smiled and approached them. "So, you guys have fun nerding around?" She jokingly asked.

Lincoln just rolled his eyes, while Cody answered, "Yes, me and your brother did just that."

Then, all of a sudden, a little green snake had slithered around Cody's feet. Which, ultimately resulted in Cody going….

" **AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!"** He screamed at the top of his lungs. He then jumped into Lynn's arms, as she carried him bridal style.

The Loud siblings immediately rushed from what they were doing to see what that scream was, only to find Lynn carrying Cody in her arms, shaking like crazy. They saw the snake on the ground at their feet.

"Why is there a snake in the house?" Cody asked, sounding scared witless.

Lori facepalmed herself and just groaned. " **LANA!"** She yelled at her younger sister, who was standing next to her. Lana looked relieved to see the snake.

" **THERE YOU ARE!** " Lana exclaimed as she picked up the snake, which apparently was one of her many, many animal friends who live in her's and Lola's room.

"Don't run off again like that, Hissy. You'll scare people. Just like Cody here." She said scolding the snake. Obviously, the snake didn't react to her, as she was an animal.

Cody was still shaking in his boots, while in Lynn's arms. She gave Lana a look that made her apologize to him, seeing as how he, obviously, had a major fear of snakes.

Lana, with the snake in her arms, came up to Cody with a sorry look on her face.

"Sorry, Cody. I didn't think you'd get so scared of snakes. I didn't mean to lose her. Your not mad at me, are you?" Lana said looking at him with regret in her eyes.

While Lynn looked a little peeved at Lana, Cody did calm down a little bit, as the snake was now in his owners care. He looked down at the 6 year old girl, who did look sorry for what happened. Yeah, she should have watched her more, but she was still just a little girl. She didn't mean for that to happen.

He sighed. "No, I'm not mad Lana. As long as you keep an extra eye on her, I'll be okay." He said as he patted her on the head, which made Lana blush in embarrassment.

The Loud siblings smiled at his compassion toward her. It was nice that he didn't get mad at her, even though he had every reason to.

"Sorry for startling all of you." Cody said to the remaining siblings. "Snakes just freak me out."

"It's no biggy. We're just sorry we let a guest get scared in our home." Leni said with her sweet tone to her.

"Thanks." Cody said as all the siblings went to do their thing. While all that happened, Cody was still in Lynn's arms. Which was now annoying her.

"Are you gonna get out of my arms now, Cody?" Lynn asked sounding annoyed.

Cody smiled arrogantly. "I don't know. Your arms are pretty strong and comforting." He said.

Lynn just looked unamused at him for a second, and then dropped him on the floor.

"OW." Cody said, while laughing. He got back up almost instantly.

"Again, sorry about the snake thing. Lana just loves animals so much." She told Cody.

He shrugged. "Eh, Its no biggy. I'm okay." Cody said.

"No, it's not okay." A voice from behind said to them. He turned around, to see a little girl who looked exactly like Lana, except she was wearing a pagent dress, and unlike Lana who had her hair tied, this one let her hair flow. It was Lola. The Loud pagent queen.

"Lana's dumb snake couldn't hurt you." She said while grabbing his arm. "You should relax, and have a nice tea party with me and my special friends." While she was pulling his arm to get him to come with her, Lynn noticed a few hearts in Lola's eyes.

So, she had a crush on Cody, huh? It was adorable. Not sad like Clyde's crush on Lori. This one was a little girl crushing on someone who was way out of her league.

She managed to pull Cody into her's and Lana's room. She sat him down at the very tiny table with her stuffed animals and unicorn toys, as she prepared to have a tea party with him. Lynn decided to watch the while thing. Just in case Lola got mad and tried to kill him, or something.

"So, I take it your Lola right? Lana's twin sister." Cody asked her while he sat at the table. He did this to play along with her. She was just a little girl after all. Why not humor her?

"Why, yes I am." She said proudly as she stuck her nose in the air.

"Yeah, Lynn's told me about you. How you've won almost every single beauty pagent you competed in. I'm impressed by that." He said.

This caused Lola to blush. A boy she has a crush on, complemented her career.

"Why thank you Cody. I take my pagents very serious, you know." She told him as she poured some tea in his cup. He took a sip of it. It was actually pretty good tea. He normally wasn't a tea drinker, but this was pretty nice.

Lola put her hands on the table, and leaned into Cody's face with a flirty look on her face.

"So, Cody Anderson, tell me about yourself." She said as now had her fists under her chin, giving Cody a dreamy look, while also fluttering her eyelashes as well.

Cody couldn't help but chuckle a little bit. He thought it was cute how a little girl tried every single cliche in the book of flirting. He especially thought it was cute how a little 6 year old girl would be crushing on a soon to be 14 year old boy that would eventually be in high school.

Lynn was watching everything that was going on right now. It was so obvious that Lola was flirting with Cody. She didn't like that. She knew what Lola was like. She wasn't the perfect little angel that she was making herself out to be right now.

So, she barged into the room, and interrupted the tea party between them. This, of course, didn't make Lola happy. It actually made her quite mad, which everybody in the Loud House knew was something you don't do.

" **HEY!** " Lola shouted. "Me and Cody are **TRYING** to have a nice tea party here, Lynn." She said looking angry at her older sister. She then turned to Cody in a flirty way again and said, "Aren't we Cody?" She fluttered her eyelashes again.

Lynn just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, me and Cody got some stuff we gotta do. Right, Cody?" Lynn asked, giving him a look.

Cody understood what she meant right away. So, he went along with it. He turned to Lola, giving her a dissapointing look on his face. Kinda like the same look he gave Caitlin a few days ago.

"Sadly, yes, Lola. I promised Lynn earlier today. So, I'll have to put our little tea party on hold." He told her.

Lola looked heartbroken. She put her head down in shame, along with her lip quivering.

She sighed sadly. "I understand Cody. A promise is a promise. I'll just stay here. Alone. With only my animal friends to talk to. In total solitude." She said dramatically.

Cody knew she was saying this to guilt trip him. He had this happen to him before. Allison did it to him when they were younger. So, he decided to cheer her up a little bit.

"Tell ya what: Next time I come over here, on some free time when I'm not tutoring Lynn, I promise I'll have another tea party with you. Does that sound like a plan?" He said to her.

Lola beamed as big as she's ever beamed before. She had a bit of a twinkle in her eye as well.

"Oh, Cody, I would love to have another tea party with you. Whenever your available, it will be a date." Lola said with excitement in her voice, causing Cody to chuckle.

Lynn didn't know why, but she **REALLY** didn't like it when Lola said "Date." She couldn't date yet. She was only 6. And Cody was 13 going on 14 years old. So she should stop flirting with Cody, cause it wasn't gonna go anywhere. Not to mention, it also pissed off Lynn tremendously.

But, why? Why was she getting pissed at Lola's flirting with Cody? It was just a small, innocent crush. It wasn't anything to serious. Plus, this was her sister. She normally wouldn't get so angry at her, unless she messed up her sporty antics. Also, she knew Cody wasn't taking this seriously at all. She sensed that he was just flattering her. It was nothing at all for her to worry about.

So, why was she mad? She didn't know why. The only thing she did know, was she wanted to get Cody out of here ASAP. So, that is what she did. She grabbed him by the hand, and guided him out of Lana and Lola's room, with Lola waving goodbye lovingly to Cody.

Cody and Lynn were outside of the room finally, with Lynn then looked at Cody with a cross look on her face.

"Is something wrong, Lynn?" He asked looking nervous at someone, who could pretty much take him down in one fell swoop, looking not to happy with him.

Lynn growled. "Yeah, something's wrong. Don't feed into Lola's bullshit, Cody. You don't know what she's like." She said to him.

Cody looked at her like she was being crazy. "Oh, come on. She's only 6. It's cute that she has a teeny little crush on me. Allison did the same thing back when she was 7, when she had a crush on my dad's friend who babysat us. It's nothing to be worried about." Cody said to her reassuringly.

Lynn shook her head. "No. You don't know what Lola's like. She's cunning, manipulative, diabolical, and just plain evil." Lynn said.

"Your not jealous, are you?" Cody said with an arrogant smile on his face.

When he said that, Lynn just got red in the face. From frustration, anger, and embarrassment. Jealous? Of her little sister getting attention from Cody? No way that was it.

"No. Your just a good friend of mine, and I don't want to see you get hurt by her. Cause, trust me, you don't wanna make Lola mad. It'll get ugly." She said still red in the face.

Cody took noticed of that, and played along even more with her. He spoke in an extremely sarcastic, but humorous voice.

"Okay, Lynn. Whatever you say."

Lynn knew that was sarcasm and just grumbled under her breath. "Yeah, whatever." She said with her red hue in her face still showing.

As they began to walk the Halls of the Loud House, they came across Lori and Leni's room. Lori was on her bed, doing whatever it as she usually did on her phone when she wasn't talking with Bobby. Which 95% of the time was almost never.

Leni was sewing together a dress she had, apparently, been working on for a while now. It was a good thing they bumped into her now. They needed to speak with her about a possibility of a makeover for Cody's sister Holly.

Lynn knocked on the door, getting they're attention. Leni smiled and greeted them.

"Hey you two. How do you like it here Cody?" She asked.

"I think it's great. Nice place to live in." He complimented.

"You literally have no idea." Lori commented. "So, what brings you to our room?"

"Actually, I have a request for Leni here." He said. Leni looked confused at what he just said. So, Lori told her what that meant. "It means he wants to ask you to do something for him." She said.

"Oh, right." Leni said. "What do you need Cody?" She said sweetly.

"Well, you know a lot about fashion and beauty stuff, right?" He asked her.

Leni waved her hand in assurance. "I totally do. I'm, like, the queen of fashion around here. Like, I once gave Lynn a makeover when she was 7 and 10. She looked totes adorable." Leni said.

********Flashback to 6 years ago**********

7 year old Lynn was sitting in a chair in front of a mirror. Her entire face and hair had been violated, in her opinion. She went from having a pony tail, wearing sporty attire, and a face with no make-up, to now she had her hair long and flowing, she wore a red dress, which she thought looked tacky as ever, and she had copious amounts of make-up on her face. She honestly looked like a clown from a horror movie.

"So?" 10 year old Leni said to her little sister with a gleam in her eye, hoping she liked it.

Yeah, back then Leni may have been good at dress making, but she had a long way to go when it came to make-up and such.

Lynn didn't like it at all, but she knew if she said anything, she might make her cry, which could get her into trouble. And that was something she did not want.

"Uhhhh….." Lynn didn't know how to respond.

********End flashback********

Lynn was now blushing in embarrassment at Leni's story. "Leni…." She groaned. Lori took note of Lynn's reaction and typed a note in her phone to watch out for that.

"Okay." Cody continued. "See, I have a little sister. Her name's Holly. And, well, she's been having some really bad confidence problems lately. She doesn't think she's pretty. She thinks she's ugly and that a boy she likes won't like her back if he thinks the same."

Leni gasped. "She thinks she's ugly? That is not acceptable for any girl to think." She said looking sorry for her.

Cody nodded. "I know. That's what I tell her, but she won't listen. So, I'm asking you if you could maybe give her a makeover. Help her gain more confidence. I'll even pay you if you like." He said.

But Leni shook her head. "Unacceptable. I'd happily do this for free. Little girls shouldn't think they're ugly. I'll make her think she's the most prettiest girl on the planet." Leni said proudly.

Cody smiled. "Thank you Leni." He said. "I'll set up a good enough time for you to do it."

"I'm already looking forward to it."

And with that, Cody and Lynn left their room and continued walking through the Loud House. They went to Lynn and Lucy's room, where Lucy was sitting down on her bed, writing rhyme after rhyme for a poem.

"Hey Luce. You remember Cody, right?" Lynn said to her roommate. Lucy slowly turned her head to look at them. Cody didn't want to admit it, but he kind of felt intimidated by Lucy. From her appearance to the fact that her eyes were always covered. He knew she was just a little girl, but he couldn't help but be slightly intimidated by her.

She got up from her seat and walked up to them, and just stood there. Staring at Cody. Like she was staring into his soul.

Cody was starting to get creeped out by this. He leaned next to Lynn and whispered to her, "What is she doing?"

Before Lynn could answer that, Lucy extended her hand to him, which startled him at first, but then realized it was just her hand. So he accepted it and shook her hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Cody Anderson. I understand your an honor student, correct?" Lucy asked in her soft and eloquent voice.

"Yes. I am." Cody said still looking a bit intimidated by her.

"Well, since you are, could you help me with this fanfi….I mean "story" I'm writing." She caught herself from saying something embarrassing in front of her big sister. "I'm having trouble writing a good ending to it. Could you assist me, please?" She asked him.

He looked at Lynn, who gave him a nod of confirmation. "Okay Lucy. Show me what you have so far." He said as he followed her to the desk she and Lynn would use for when they did homework.

With that, Lynn left the room to go to the bathroom. She got finished with what she was doing, came back to the room, and found Cody continuing to help Lucy with her little project. She had to admit, she did like that he took time to help out her little sister/roommate. Yeah, Lucy could be creepy sometimes, but she still did love her deep down, and would do anything to help her out at anytime.

"So, yeah, I think that could be a satisfying end to this story. What do you think?" Cody said to her sweetly.

She was silent for a few seconds. She then looked at him and then surprised him with a hug.

"Best ending ever. Thanks Cody." She said.

Cody was still surprised that she hugged him. But, even so, he hugged back.

"Glad I could help." He said.

Lynn smiled at the fact that her siblings all got along with Cody very well, and vice versa. She was happy to have a friend like him.

For the next few hours, Cody and Lynn hung out with each other, as well as the other Loud siblings, and had a lot of fun with each other. They did this until it was time for Cody to walk home. It was his curfew after all. He bid all the siblings, who were in the living room together, farewell.

"Well, this has been fun you guys. Thanks for inviting me Lynn." Cody said.

Lynn nodded. "No problem." She said.

"Well, I better get home now. Have a good night you guys." Cody said.

But before he could leave, Lola ran up to him and hugged him. She looked up and have her flirty look again and said, "Bye Cody." With Lynn not looking to happy with her again.

Cody just chuckled and patted Lola's head. "Bye Lola." He said as he walked out the door with the Loud siblings saying "Good Bye" to him. Lola was blushing in a lovey kind of way, as she fainted. It was kind of like when Clyde would faint whenever he was around Lori.

It was getting now getting time for everyone to go to call it a night. All the Loud siblings did what they did to get ready for bed. They got it finished and were ready to fall into slumber.

Lynn thought about everything that happened today. Cody got along with all her siblings that she loved very much. She was very happy that they liked him.

However, she still didn't like Lola's behavior toward him earlier. She didn't know why she felt so jealous of her acting all flirty toward him. She knew it was just a phase that Lola would eventually grow out of.

So, why did she still feel jealous? She knew she didn't have any feelings for Cody. They were just friends.

…...Right?

She started to think about it. He was nice, smart, which benefited her for her grades, good toward her siblings, liked the same things she did, for the most part, and knew what it was like to have multiple siblings under one roof. He was a lot like her.

She didn't know. Did she think he was cute and just felt physical attraction toward him? Or was it something more?

Did she have a crush on Cody?

She was so confused. She had never felt something like this before. Fransisco was different. That was just a teeny little crush that didn't mean a whole lot. This was someone she had been hanging out with for a while now, and had gotten to know very well. She felt like she could go to him whenever she had to talk about something personal.

So, what was it then?

Thank God it wasn't a school night. Cause, she knew that she wouldn't get much sleep now with all this on her mind.

"Ugh, why is stuff like this so confusing?" Lynn thought as she attempted to fall asleep, but not succeeding in doing so.

 **Author's Note: Sorry this took so long you guys. I've been working on a story request for quite some time. So, expect a new story coming out soon. And, trust me, it'll be a fun little story. I hope you guys liked this story. If you do, make sure to comment, like and favorite this story. That's all and good night everybody.**


	8. Chapter 8-Meeting Friends & Realizations

**Chapter 8: Meeting Friends**

Saturday. A day where kids and parents alike could kick back, relax, and re-charge their physical, mental, and sometimes emotional battery from working or school. It was a day they looked forward to every week.

And today, two of those people were Cody Anderson and Lynn Loud Jr. They were with their respective group of friends. Lynn with Polly and Margo, and Cody with Derrick, Jacob, and Michael. They were all at the Royal Woods Mall. A place where young teens and adults would see the sights, buy things that they would see as entertainment, eat great food from the food court, and many more.

The funny thing about them being there, was that Lynn and Cody didn't know they were at the same place at the same time.

The reason Lynn was able to hang with her friends at the Mall, was because she had gotten a B+ on her Social Studies homework assignment. So, while Lynn was still **TECHNICALLY** under grounding rules, due to the fact that she still had just a bit more to go to get her grades up to a C, Rita and Lynn Sr did reward her for at least taking her tutoring lessons with Cody **SOMEWHAT** seriously.

So, after Lynn was given the okay by her parents, and helped Lori move a few things around in her's and Leni's room, she was given a ride to the mall by her eldest sister. Of course, Leni tagged along as well. The Mall was like a second home to her. Lori also joined in, due to her and Leni wanting to try out some new fashionable products at Tiger Lilly's Boutique.

So, Lori and Leni went their separate ways, while Lynn eventually joined up with Polly and Margo, who waited for her at Dick's Sporting Goods.

"There you are. How ya been Lynn?" Polly said, greeting her friend with with a bro-hug, which Lynn returned.

"I'm good guys. I got a B+ on my homework. I'm just a little bit closer to getting back on the kickboxing team. I just gotta make sure I get a good enough grade on that test this Wednesday." She said with a bit of proudness and nervousness in her voice.

"That's good Lynn." Margo said in a bit of a monotone voice. When she said that, it kind of came across like she was not in a good mood. She seemed kind of sad and a bit peeved at the same time.

Lynn wanted to ask her friend what was wrong, but Polly made a gesture to not do that. The two knew Margo better than anyone. Even though they both were tough girls, Margo just had this vibe about her that you didn't want to mess with. So, if Margo didn't want to talk about it, she wouldn't. And it wouldn't be a good idea to try and get her to talk about it either.

So, they went ahead and browsed the store.

***************Cody and his friends**************

Cody was given permission by his parents to go to the Mall to hang out with his friends, due to his help in looking after his younger siblings when they worked the extra hours they needed for the money to support six children.

He was given a ride by his mother, and he met up with his friends at Barnes and Noble. He hoped he could get his hands on the latest Spider-Man comic book.

"Hey Cody. Wassup?" Michael said in a kind of hipster way, with a fist out for Cody to bump it.

He did just that. "Hey guy's. How was bowling last night? Did I miss anything good?" He asked them.

Michael smiled all arrogant like, with Derrick and Jacob looking completely unamused.

"Well, if you want to call me beating the shit out these guys for 7 straight games, then yeah. You **DID** miss something good." He said while motioning to his friend and cousin.

Derrick shook his head in annoyance. "I almost had you on that last game. Millie totally distracted me from getting that strike." He said looking peeved. Millie was Derrick's girlfriend, who would call him on his phone from time to time. This just happened to be one of those situations one would call "bad timing."

Michael just smiled. "Sure you did Derrick. Sure you did." Derrick just rolled his eyes.

So, they went off and shopped around for comic books and DVD's and such.

********************With Lynn********************

As Lynn and her friends shopped around, she turned to Polly to ask her something.

"So, how was last night at the park?" Lynn asked.

Polly smiled proudly. "Awesome. Me and Margo invented a new game we call "Base Derby". We combine her baseball with my roller derby, and you get a unique kind of game." She said.

Lynn smiled widely. "Cool. You'll have to show me some time."

Polly nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it'll be fun."

Margo still looked kind of bummed out about something as she was shopping with her friends.

"So, how was Cody yesterday? Anything interesting happen there?" She asked sounding a bit nonchalant, which concerned Lynn and Polly a little bit.

"Well, first he got pranked by Luan's fake arm gag, then him and Lincoln looked at a few of his comics, then he got the crap scared out of him by Lana's pet snake, he helped Lucy out with a story, and got Leni to schedule a makeover for his little sister Holly." She told them. "Oh, and apparently, Lola is crushing on Cody. Imagine that, huh?"

Polly snickered a bit at Lynn's story telling, while Margo still just looked all mean and gloomy.

"Cool." She said as she walked away to the basketball section.

Lynn looked a bit uneasy at Margo's behavior. "Is she okay?" She asked Polly.

Polly just shrugged. "I don't know. After we left the park last night, she seemed fine. Then, when I met up with her today, she's all gloomy and depressed like Lucy. No offense."

"None taken. Though, if you **DID** insult my little sister maliciously, I'd break your neck." Lynn told her friend.

"And I fully expect you too."

***************With Cody***************

"So, Cody, what was it like at Lynn's place yesterday?" Jacob asked him.

Before Cody could answer that, Michael chimed in with, "Yeah, did ya hit on her like I said?" He smiled with his arrogant tone.

Cody just rolled his eyes again. Also, Jacob smacked Michael upside the back of his head.

"Do you **REALLY** have to start shit, Michael?" He asked.

Michael snickered. "That's the way I show my love cousin." He said, with Jacob now rolling his eyes.

Cody then went on to explain everything that happened to him yesterday at The Loud House.

"And that's pretty much all that happened." Cody said.

"Well, it sounds like there's even **MORE** craziness that goes on at Lynn's place than it does yours Cody." Derrick said.

"Yeah, and your psycho-ass sister Holly once tried to hit on me. That should explain a lot." Michael said.

Cody rolled his eyes again. "I still can't believe she was attracted to **YOU** of all people."

Michael just shrugged. "What can I say, I'm the best looking one of you guys." He said arrogantly.

"Sure Michael. Whatever you say." Jacob said sarcastically. Michael just snickered, knowing his cousin was being sarcastic with him.

"Oh, and call my little sister that again, and I'll kick your ass dude." Cody said.

"Understood buddy." Michael said with a smile on his face.

Cody rolled his eyes for a third time now.

*************The Food Court****************

Both groups of friends finally made it to the Food Court to dine on great food. Both groups were making their way to the center, when Cody and Lynn recognized each other.

"Cody?" Lynn said. Polly and Margo turned their attention to who Lynn was addressing.

Cody turned to who called him. "Lynn?" He called out, with his friends also turning their attention to whomever he was addressing.

They came up to each other and bumped fists with each other.

"What are ya doing here dude?" Lynn asked him. For some reason, she sounded a lot more excited then usual to see him. Like she couldn't wait to see his face. Why did she feel like this? She quickly got that thought out of her mind, even though it still was at the far back of her mind.

"I could ask you the same thing." Cody said to her.

They then noticed each other's friends with them.

"Oh, so you guys must be Polly and Margo, right?" Cody asked.

Polly put a confident smile on her face. "That's right. Polly Pain. Roller Derby extrordinaire." She said. She then pointed to Margo, who still had her unhappy look on her face. "And that's Margo. Baseball Champion."

"Hey." Margo said in a monotone voice.

Cody smiled. "It's nice to meet you guys. Lynn's told me a lot about you. These are my friends. Derrick, Jacob, and Michael." He said while introducing them.

"Hello." Derrick said in a sweet tone of voice toward Lynn.

"Nice too meet you guys." Jacob said, while bumping fists with Polly.

"What up?" Michael said, attempting to shake hands with Margo. Unfortunately, due to her bad mood, she didn't accept the fist bump, which further concerned Lynn and Polly.

"Okay." Michael said, sounding weirded out over Margo's behavior.

Cody then spoke. "Hey Lynn, why don't your friends and my friends all sit with each other? We could get to know each other. That okay with you guys?" He asked them.

His and Lynn's friends agreed to sitting with each other. Well, Margo just replied with a "Whatever". They all went and got their food. Lynn got a spicy meatball sub, Polly and Margo got Subway, Michael and Cody got McDonald's, and Jacob and Derrick got Panda Express. After they got their food, they all sat down at a table that was big enough to fit 7 people. Lynn sat in between Polly and Margo, while Cody sat between Jacob and Derrick. Michael was next to Margo, which made him feel a bit weird, due to her uneasy nature around him.

"So, Polly, Margo, how long have you guys been friends with Lynn?" Cody asked.

"Pretty long time. I'm on the roller derby team with her, and Margo is with her on the baseball team. Then, when me and Lynn had to stay after school one day, Margo was getting out of baseball, and she introduced me to her. Then, we both hung out at Gus' Games and Grub together. After that, we've all been friends ever since." Polly told him.

"How bout you Cody? How long have you all been friends?" Lynn asked him.

Michael spoke for him. "Well, me and Cody are both big time wrestling fans. That's why we gravitated toward each other."

"Yep. We both had wrestling shirts on at school one day in our study hall. We got to talking and we've been friends ever since." Cody said.

"Yeah, whether he likes it or not." Michael said, which now made Cody roll his eyes for a fourth time.

Jacob spoke next. "And me and Michael are cousins, so we've always been close. Derrick here has been a pretty good friend of mine. Then, Michael introduced me to Cody, I introduced Derrick to everybody else, and now we're all great friends."

"And it's been fun, and very…. interesting to say the very least." Derrick said.

"Well, we're very interesting people, aren't we?" Michael said.

"Your probably the most "interesting" guy I've ever met in my life, cousin." Jacob said.

"Yeah, I know." Michael said smiling, which again made everybody roll their eyes.

The group continued to sit and talk with each other, while eating the food they purchased. Margo was still not as talkative toward anyone. As Michael was eating his burger, Margo ate her sub sandwich. He noticed she looked really sad while eating. So, he proceeded to talk with her.

"Hey, you feeling okay, uh, Margo, right? What's wrong?" Michael asked her, actually sounding a little concerned for her. Kind of like how Polly and Lynn were earlier.

She, very coldly, responded, "None of your business."

Cody, Jacob and Derrick looked surprised at her response toward him. As did Lynn and Polly. However, Michael just had a frown on his face.

"Well, excuse me for asking a simple question. I was only trying to help." He said sounding offended.

"Well, I don't want your help. And I don't want to talk about it." Margo said, taking a huge angry bite of her sub. Polly and Lynn were now really starting to get worried something bad might happen if Margo kept acting this way.

"Fine, be a bitch." Michael said as he turned his back to her. His friends motioned to him that that was probably not the bets thing to say to her.

That set Margo off. Since Her and Michael were sitting next to each other, she turned his body around, very forcefully, to face her. He was surprised by this, but he still didn't back down from her.

"You want to say that again, asshole?" Margo asked in a threatening voice.

"Yeah, your a bitch. What are you gonna do about it?" Michael said also in a threatening voice.

Thankfully, their friends were there to stop something bad from happening. Cody got in between Michael and Margo to stop them from an inevitable fight.

"Both of you cut it out. There's no reason for this." Cody said.

"Yeah. What the heck is wrong with you two?" Lynn said.

"She started it. I was just trying to help. Then she's being all rude and bitchy toward me." Michael said defending himself.

"Well, you called me a bitch." Margo said.

"Cause your being one." Michael said.

They both glared at each other with serious anger in their eyes. Cody and Jacob pulled Michael away from Margo, just in case something ugly was about to happen.

They really started to cause a scene, as everybody else in the Food Court was witnessing what looked like a couple airing their dirty laundry.

"You know what: **SCREW THIS!** I'm leaving." Margo said, as she walked away from everyone.

"Fine, go away then." Michael said as he was cooling off.

Polly and Lynn looked at each other. Then, Lynn looked at Cody and said, "Excuse me a sec." She then ran off after Margo.

Margo was at one of the exits already, now apparently getting off of her phone. She must have called her mom or dad to come pick her up. She was still fuming over what just happened. She didn't have to take that crap from somebody she just met.

Lynn caught up with her eventually. "Margo!" She called out to her.

"Go away Lynn. I don't feel like talking to **ANYBODY** right now." She said sounding very pissed off.

"Okay, seriously, what the heck is wrong with you? You've been acting all mopey and monotone all day today. This isn't like you." Lynn told her, sounding annoyed and angry at the same time.

"I told you I don't wanna talk about it." Margo said, sounding even more angry.

"Well, I'm not leaving you alone until you tell me, so spill it." Lynn said.

Margo was silent for a few seconds, until she said, "You wanna know? Fine, I'll tell you. I took your advice you gave me yesterday."

Lynn raised an eyebrow. "What advice?" She asked.

"About telling Jason how I felt about him." Margo replied.

Lynn remembered her conversation with her yesterday now. She told Margo to just tell Jason how she felt. The direct approach to be exact. And, judging from Margo's behavior, Lynn could tell it must not have gone to well.

"So, I take it, it didn't go too well, did it?" Lynn said sheepishly.

"I bumped into him after me and Polly left the park last night. I ran into him, and we talked for a little bit. Then, I remembered what you said. So, I told him I liked him. Asked him out. Wanna know what he said?" Margo said, now sporting tears in her eyes.

Lynn didn't need to know what he said. She knew from Margo's face.

"He said he likes girls that are more "feminine". And that he looks at me like one of the boys. So I "wasn't his type". That's what he said." Margo told her.

Lynn looked at her friend with sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry Margo. I didn't know." She said now understanding her friends behavior today.

"Yeah, Polly didn't either. And she still doesn't." Margo said with a few tears rolling down her face, still feeling the effects of rejection from the boy she had feelings for.

Lynn put a hand on her friends shoulder. "Okay, so Jason doesn't feel the same way about you. It's no big deal. I'm sure there are other guys out there for you." She said, trying to comfort her friend.

Margo lightly pushed her friends hand off her shoulder. "You don't get it Lynn. I don't **WANT** "other guys". I want Jason." She said emotionally.

"Well, I'm sorry. But there's not a whole lot you can do." Lynn said while shrugging.

"We'll see about that." Margo said, as a car slowly came to a stop right next to her. It was her mother. "Oh, there's my ride. See ya Monday Lynn. Oh, and tell Michael the next time I see him, he's getting his ass kicked." Margo told her sounding very angry. She got into the car and left.

Lynn couldn't understand why Margo was making such a big deal about getting rejected by some boy. She knew he was on the football team. But he wasn't the most talked about player. She's certainly seen better.

She walked back into the mall where the Food Court exit was, and returned to her friends. There, she saw Cody and his friends actually getting along very well with Polly. They were all laughing, telling joke's, and just having a fun time. She was glad that at least one of her friends got along with all of Cody's friends.

She sat back down at the table with them. "Hey Michael, I'm sorry about Margo's behavior. She shouldn't have done that." Lynn apologized.

Michael shrugged. "Eh, now that I'm all calm, I've been in worse conversations with my mom then with her." He said.

Jacob spoke next. "But seriously Lynn, what was up with her?"

"Yeah, she seemed upset. More upset than any girl I've seen that's upset." Derrick said.

Polly and Cody looked at Lynn as if to tell her to please answer. Lynn sighed and rubbed her arm very sheepishly.

"Well, Margo told her crush Jason last night that she liked him." Lynn said.

This got Polly's attention. "She did? What happened?" She said sounding a bit anxious to hear the details.

Lynn shook her head at Polly slowly as to tell her the result.

Polly hissed. "Oh. No wonder she was all mopey and grumpy today. I should have seen that."

Michael looked like he regretted calling Margo a "bitch" earlier. She wasn't one for no reason. She was dealing with rejection. Something pretty hard to deal with.

"Hey." Jacob said to his cousin to get his attention. It worked as Michael looked at him.

"Don't feel sorry for her. Even if she is going through the worst rejection possible, it's still no excuse to be treating everybody like shit. It's not your fault." He said.

He then looked at Polly and Lynn. "No offense you two. I'm just defending him cause we're family." He told them.

"None taken." Polly and Lynn said at the same time.

They all finished eating, and getting to know each other, before Michael and Jacob, Derrick, and Polly all went to the exit to head on home for the evening. They bid their friends, and as of now new friends for some of them, farewell. Cody and Lynn waited by the Food Court to wait for their rides for home to get there.

While they were waiting, they talked to each other about their friends.

"Your friends seem pretty cool, Cody. Even though Michael is kind of an idiot." Lynn said.

Cody chuckled at that comment. "Yeah, he's an idiot. Not to mention annoying sometimes. But, he's still been one of my closest friends for years now. And Jacob and Derrick are great guys too. I'm glad to have them as my friends." He said smiling, which now made Lynn smile too.

"Polly seems okay too, Lynn. Though, no offense, Margo I'm not to sold on yet." He told her.

Lynn sighed. "Yeah. Polly's really cool. She's been my friend for a while now. And, as far as Margo goes, she's just upset about everything with Jason Nash. Once she gets over him, she's actually a really cool person. Trust me." She told him.

Cody nodded. "Well, I just hope she does get over it. I feel bad for her. Rejection hurts, but what can you do?"

"Yeah. Again, I'm sorry for what happened with Michael."

"It's okay. He doesn't hold grudges. I should know."

"Hehehe, yeah."

They were silent right now. Not knowing what else to say. It felt awkward to say the least. Cody was rubbing the back of his head, while Lynn was rubbing her arm sheepishly again.

They then both said, at the exact same time, "There's something I gotta.." Before stopping, realizing what they just did

"You go first." Cody said.

"No, you go." Lynn assured him.

He paused for a few seconds before saying, "Well, I know you have a big test this Wednesday, and I also know that, if you pass it, you'll get back on the kickboxing and get your grades back up. So, uh, do you want me to help you study. I'll help you any way I can." Cody told her.

"Yeah, I'd like that. All the tutoring you've been giving me has helped me out a lot. With your help, I'll get my first A on a test." Lynn said with excitement about her and Cody studying together.

For a while.

In her house and away from everybody.

Alone.

Lynn couldn't get why she was feeling all these feelings now. She had been alone with Cody before. Why was she now feeling excited about being alone with him?

Even more, why did she feel like her heart was….. fluttering a little bit?

"Uh, Lynn?" Cody got her attention.

"Yeah?" Lynn said.

"You said you needed to tell me something."

Lynn had to think quick. She had to think of something to say to him to not make herself look weird.

"Uh, I just wanted to thank you for what your doing for me. If you hadn't have offered to tutor me, I probably would've failed the 8th grade. I'd have felt like the biggest loser of all time." Lynn said quickly with an awkward smile on her face.

Why was she feeling so weird in her stomach right now? She felt like it was inflating basketballs.

Cody smiled. "No problem Lynn. Like I said when we first met: I'm always happy to help." He said very proudly.

Lynn, completely out of nowhere, hugged Cody. She didn't think. She just did it. It was like her body moved on it's own.

Cody was surprised by the hug he received from her. "Oh, okay." He said as he hugged back. Lynn then realized what she and Cody were doing. And, just as she was about to let go, she heard a voice coming out of the exit.

" **OH M GOSH!** " A high pitched squee replied from behind them. Lynn turned her head and saw who it was.

It was her older sister Leni, smiling all giddy and excited like. Accompanied by her other older sister, and eldest child of the Loud House, Lori, who just gave a sly smile to her younger sister.

Lynn and Cody released their hug. Feeling absolutely embarrassed, they both were blushing hues of red in their face.

Then, by the grace of God, before Lori and Leni could say anything to make this moment between them any, a car had slowly pulled up to them. It must have been Cody's mom or dad.

"Well, I'll see ya Monday Lynn. Good to see you Lori, Leni. Bye." Cody said very quickly as he darted toward the car. He got in, and the car drove away.

Lynn was still red in the face with embarrassment. She had just been caught hugging a boy that her two older sisters had believed she has a crush on. Now that they've seen this, she knew she would **NEVER** hear the end of it from them.

"So, Cody's literally **NOT** your boyfriend, huh?" Lori said with a sly smile on her face.

"That was like, totes cute Lynn. My little sister has a boyfriend." Leni said as she leaned down and hugged Lynn very sweetly.

But, Lynn lightly pushed her older sisters arms off of her.

"He is **NOT** my boyfriend. I just hugged him, cause I'm grateful for him tutoring me and helping me study for the big test this Wednesday." Lynn said very defensively, while still very red in the face.

"Sure Lynn. Sure. Now let's go home. I literally have to show Bobby this beautiful dress I bought." Lori said while holding up a bag that had a dress in it.

"Yeah, and I got these totally cute looking shoes I have to try." Leni said holding up a box of shoes.

They walked over to VanZilla, got in, and were now going home. On their way there, Lori noticed Lynn still looking embarrassed about what just happened.

Lori, even though she did tease her younger siblings all the time, was still a caring and compassionate older sister.

"Hey, don't worry. It's okay if you like him." Lori said.

"Yeah. It's cute." Leni said.

Lynn just groaned. "Why do you guys keep thinking I have a crush on Cody? It's getting annoying." Lynn whined.

"Because you do. Did you see how you reacted when we saw you two hugging? And you literally get all excited whenever he comes over to tutor you. He likes sports like you. He has multiple siblings like you. He's sweet. And, he actually cares if you make it to high school or not." Lori explained to her.

Lynn was about to protest, but just couldn't. She didn't know why, but she just couldn't. All the things that Lori said, while she so wanted to deny it…

Lori was right. She did feel all those things.

Leni put her hand on her shoulder for comfort. "It's okay Lynn. He seems like a nice guy. You should tell him." She said very sweet and supportive.

Lynn sighed and closed her eyes. "I don't know. I don't know." She said putting her hands on her face.

This time it was Lori who put her hand on Lynn's shoulder for support.

"Leni's right. He seems like a great guy for you. Like my Bobby. You literally should tell him. " Lori said.

Lynn didn't know what to say. She was in silence at what her two older sisters just told her. Were they right?

Did she have a crush on Cody?

After everything Lori and Leni told her, she realized…

They may be right. Maybe she **DID** have a crush on her own tutor.

"You feeling okay?" Leni asked her with concern in her voice.

"I don't know." Lynn said.

That was the last thing anyone said to each other, before Lori continued driving home for dinner. As she was doing that, Lynn began to think a lot about what happened.

She didn't know why she hugged Cody. Her body just moved. It was like her brain stopped functioning.

Also, even though she wouldn't say it out loud, no pun intended…

She kind of enjoyed the hug. She felt...nice..being wrapped in his arms. She felt...good. When they talked, she felt like she could pour her heart out to him. Even more so than with Polly and Margo.

She came to a realization….

She **DID** have a crush on Cody. She kept denying it for so long, but her feelings were there. She had a crush on a nerd.

…

…

Wow, tomorrow was going to be an awkward Sunday for her. And if that wasn't gonna be awkward enough, wait till Monday when he would come over to her house for tutoring.

This was going to be…..weird.

 **Author's Note: Hey everybody. I just wanted to apologise for this extremely late, late update on "The Nerd and The Jock". I had an extremely busy holiday season with work, the family, and dealing with a few...let's say personal problems that I have. So, since I was away for a long time, I decided to make this chapter a bit longer than my previous ones. Plus, I wanted to get into Cody and Lynn as a couple. So, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. If you do, make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow this story for any future updates. Thank you all and good night everybody.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Studying for the Test

**Chapter 9: Studying for the Test**

Monday. The exact opposite of what students look forward to. This was the day of the week that everybody dreads. Students, Teachers, Faculty's, Janitor's and everybody else. It was the day that started a new week of endless homework, constant nagging, and pretty much everything that most people don't like to tolerate as much.

That's exactly what Lynn was thinking. She was dreading coming to school today. Not necessarily for class and potential homework. No. It was what would happen AFTER school that was getting to her.

She still remembered Saturday when her and Cody hugged. She remembered feeling his embrace. She would've thought that he would have pushed her away, due to the situation being awkward. But he didn't. He hugged back. And Lynn enjoyed it very much. She also could tell he enjoyed it very much too. She remembered how much she enjoyed it. How good it felt to be held by someone other than her parents or siblings.

She also remembered when Lori and Leni walked out and found them hugging. And how much her and Cody felt embarrassed about it. How they were both teasing her and encouraging her to act on her feelings for him.

That was when she realized that she did have a bit of a teeny little crush on him.

And if that wasn't bad enough, she also remembered how awkward she felt yesterday when she woke up Sunday morning. She had woke up from a dream. Or nightmare from what she saw.

 _********_ **Yesterday Early Sunday Morning** _*******_

Lynn was in her bed asleep. Tossing and turning. Witnessing the events occurring in her dreams.

 _Lynn was up to bat. The score was tied 5-5. Her teammates were counting on her to get a home run. This was for the Championship._

 _She gave the pitcher the stink eye. She could tell she was nervous. Of course, because this was Lynn Loud Jr she was dealing with. Of course she'd be nervous._

 _The pitcher then threw the ball. It was going toward Lynn in slow-mo. Kind of like a classic sports movie for young children._

 _The ball kept going and going and going toward Lynn until…._

 _Lynn swung the bat. She hit the ball. She saw it soar through the sky. She ran to first base with ease. Second base with a slight challenge. Third she almost got out, if it hadn't have been for third basemen missing the catch. She ran for homebase. The ball was going toward the umpire. She had only one chance to win for the game._

 _She kept going and going until she slid right into home._

 _The ref saw the play and called, "Safe!". She did it. She won. She won for her team. All her teammates came out onto the field to congratulate her. They lifted her up in the air as she was now regarded as a hero to them._

 _Then, she was put down, and in front of her was a familiar looking tall skinny Caucasian kid with glasses. He had a bouquet of flowers and a sign that read "Best Baseball Player of All Time."_

 _She was touched by this. She gladly accepted the gifts he gave her. She now realized that her and the boy were standing very close with each other._

 _She saw his face move closer to hers. His eyes closed. His lips pursed. She felt the passion in her body take over, as she moved her face closer into his as well._

 _They were getting closer…_

 _...and closer_

 _...and closer_

 _They're lips about to meet. Until…._

" **GAAAHHH!** " Lynn awoke from her dream, covered in sweat and breathing heavily. She looked around and realized she was still in her room.

Unfortunately, she was not alone. Obviously because of her roommate and younger sister Lucy, who now was awake.

"Lynn? Are you okay?" She asked her sister, sounding concerned, even if it really didn't due to her monotone style of voice.

* _Door opens*_

"Are you guys okay? We heard a scream." Lori said as she turned on the light to their room. Apparently, Lucy wasn't the only one she had awoken. Her 8 other siblings were at the door as well. Looking tired, baggy eyes, bedhead hair, and smelling of sweat for some other than Lynn.

"Did any of you have a bad dream?" Leni asked sweetly.

Lynn needed to make a quick excuse to get out of this awkward situation.

"Uh, that was me. I, uh, had a dream I was, uh, not picked for, uh, American Gladiators." She said trying to sound serious.

Thankfully it worked, because Lana had replied, "Again?" She asked sounding annoyed.

Lynn laughed nervously and rubbed the back of he head. "Yeah. Sorry I woke you guys." She said.

All of her siblings, except Lori, had left and went back to they're respective rooms. Lori stood there in the doorway with a smirk on her face toward Lynn.

"What?" Lynn asked looking cross.

"You were literally dreaming about kissing Cody, weren't you?"

Lynn blushed and started stuttering again. How did she know that that was her dream? Was she psychic or something?

"How did-I mean, NO! I already told you what it was." Lynn angrily replied, while still showing a hue of red on her face.

"Sure Lynn. Keep telling yourself that." Lori said as she went back to her's and Leni's room.

Lynn growled and laid back down on her bed. She just wanted to go back to sleep and forget about what happened.

"Lynn?" Lucy asked her. Lynn turned around to face Lucy.

"Was the dream really about you and Cody?" She asked.

Lynn groaned. "Goodnight Lucy." She said as she turned around to get back to sleep.

"Technically, it's morning now." Lucy said.

"GAH!" Lynn groaned as she pulled the covers over her head.

********** **Present Day** **********

Lynn still felt weird after that dream of her about to kiss Cody. She didn't know if it was a good weird or bad weird. She was so confused.

She was currently at her locker about to get her books for class, when she heard something. Her locker was near the bathroom for students. She went inside the female bathroom to investigate where the faint noise was coming from. She was right about what it sounded like.

It was crying. Soft, sad sobs coming from one of the stalls.

Lynn approached the stall and quickly peeked through the small crack to see who it was. It was Holly. Cody's little sister, who was sitting on the toilet seat sobbing into her hands. She was wearing a formal red dress, while having copious amounts of make up on. That make up which now was smeared all over her face from the tears streaming from her eyes. Her hair was even stylized as well. She must've really wanted to get dolled up for something today. For what reason though?

As her sobs continued, Lynn pondered on what she should do. She had a class in a little bit, and Holly looked like she didn't want to be talked to right now. However, Cody was her friend/sorta kinda crush. And she wanted to make him happy by helping out his siblings. Plus, Holly also looked like she needed a shoulder to cry on right now. Even if she didn't want it.

She knocked on the door to get her attention. "Hey Holly." Lynn said lightly.

" **GO AWAY!** " Holly shouted at the door very emotionally.

"I know you want to be left alone, but your obviously upset right now. You need a shoulder to cry on. So let me in."

" **NO!** " Holly shouted.

"Do you WANT me to break the door down? Cause I'll do it. And I'll keep following you around, until you tell me what's wrong." Lynn said arrogantly.

"What do **YOU** care? You don't know it's like." Holly shouted.

"Well, I won't if you don't tell me what happened. So, just let me in and tell me."

"Why? Why should I?" Holly said now sporting even more tears in her eyes.

"So I can understand. Also, Cody is my friend, and your his sister. So I feel I have to help also. For his sake." Lynn answered.

She waited a couple seconds before Holly opened the door and let Lynn in. And what Lynn saw, now that she had a better look of her, was cringe worthy. Holly looked like a psycho teen in a horror movie. Her make up all smeared, her dress now wrinkled, and her hair out of place. Her make up also looked like she put you much on. Like she was trying desperately to look "pretty" as she would call it.

"Why are you wearing so much make up?" Lynn asked.

"I made myself look pretty. I got up really early this morning, just to apply it myself. I wanted to get Jackson to notice me. And maybe, he would love me." Holly said blushing.

 _Love?_ Lynn thought. _Your only 12._

"I went up to Jackson. Told him I liked him, and that we should go out sometime." Holly said as her tears came back down her face.

"Said he doesn't like me. That the make up makes me look like a clown."

"And I guess you ran here after that, didn't you?" Lynn said with a sympathetic look.

Holly nodded while looking sad. "Why doesn't anybody like me? First **MOLLY** steals Matt away from me. Then Michael doesn't like me. Now Jackson thinks I'm ugly. Why can't I be pretty like Molly or even Allison? Why am I ugly?" She said letting more tears loose.

Lynn felt really bad for this poor girl. She's been rejected so many times by boys she likes. And most of them were because of her physical looks. It really has affected her self esteem.

Lynn put her hand on Holly's shoulder in an attempt to comfort her. It worked as now Holly looked into her eyes as she spoke.

"Hey! Don't say that about yourself, okay?" Lynn said. "If those boys can't like you for you, then they don't deserve to be with you."

"Still, I want to feel pretty. And no matter how hard I try to with my make-up, I never look or feel pretty. I want boys to ask me out. Not the other way around." Holly said.

Lynn then remembered an idea she had for Cody back on Friday.

"Well, what if I told you I could get someone to help you with that?" Lynn said.

This made Holly's eyes perk up in attention. "You do? Who?" She asked sounding interested.

"Well, my big sister Leni happens to be a big time fashion girl, or whatever it's called. And she specializes in dresses and makeovers." Lynn told her. At this point, Holly was getting excited about who Lynn was talking about.

"And, if you want, after school when Cody comes over to my house to study with me, I could have Leni give you a makeover. She would be happy to do it. Whaddya say?" Lynn asked.

Holly smiled in excitement. " **YES!** Yes, I'd love too." She exclaimed as she hopped up and down all giddy like.

"I'll have to call my mom to let her know I'm going home with Cody and you guys." She said.

Lynn shrugged. "Meh, I'm sure Cody wouldn't mind you tagging along with us. Meet us at the front door after school is over. Okay?"

Holly nodded. "Sure…..Thanks Lynn." She said very appreciative.

"No problem." Lynn said as she walked away to class.

************ **After School** *************

"I don't mind that your tagging along with us Holly, but I just wish you would have let me know ahead of time." Cody said.

"Well, whenever I have a chance to look and feel pretty, I take it. Whether you would know about it or not." Holly back sassed him.

"Oh, and how many other chances did you get to do it?" Cody sarcastically asked her. That ticked off Holly as she gave him a cross look. Cody, obviously wasn't afraid. He just gave the sarcastic scared "OOHOHOHO" look on his face.

Lynn laughed a little bit under her breath. This was exactly like her siblings. They would sometimes do that to each other.

After a few minutes of walking, they finally made it to the Loud House. As they stepped inside, of course, chaos was not ensuing like it normally is. All the Loud siblings doing their usual thing up in their rooms. The only two who were in the living room right now were the matriarch and patriarch of the Loud family: Rita and Lynn Sr.

"Cody, it's nice to see you again." Rita greeted him. "And I see you brought someone else with you to?"

Before Cody could introduce her, Holly went up and formally introduced herself. It felt like she was a sophisticated rich lady.

"Yes. I am Holly Evelyn Anderson. Pleased to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Loud." She said as she extended her hand toward them. Cody rolled his eyes at his little sisters behavior. Lynn just chuckled.

Lynn Sr shook her hand after Rita. "Well, it's nice to meet you Holly." He then turned his head toward Cody, who was standing next to his daughter. The only junior in the family.

He walked up to them and extended his hand toward Cody. "So, you must be little LJ's tutor. Cody Anderson right? I'm Lynn Sr. And I guess you already know Rita then." He replied.

Cody nodded. "Yes. It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Loud. Lynn's told me about you quite a lot." He said.

Lynn Sr then gave a quick smirk, before he said, "Well, it must not be a whole lot, because she hasn't told me that she has a boyfriend now."

Cody blushed in embarrassment. " **DAD!** " Lynn whined, also feeling embarrassed. Though, her blush looked like she was trying to suppress it. Holly laughed at her big brother's situation.

"Lynn, honey, your embarrassing your daughter in front of her friend. Cut it out." Rita said.

Lynn Sr then ruffled his daughters head affectionately. "Just being a dad and doing it out of love." He said jokingly. Lynn Jr, however, was not pleased. She growled under her breath, while still having a red hue in her face.

After all that, Lynn Sr and Rita went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for all 10, Lisa not being there due to the college campus tour, of their rowdy siblings.

"So you have half more siblings then I do, Lynn?" Holly asked.

Lynn nodded. "Yeah, Cody was just as surprised as you are." She said.

"Pfft. I feel so sorry for you. I can barely contain my sanity with Molly. Let alone all the others." Holly said with an arrogant tone in her voice.

"Is that because your overly dramatic, or are you just afraid to talk about your feelings?" Cody shot back at her.

Holly growled as she looked up at her big brother's eyes. "You are so lucky we aren't at home. Cause I would've knocked the lollipop outta your mouth." She said trying to sound threatening.

Again, Cody wasn't having any of it. "Sure Holly. Sure you can like you tried to last time. Remember Mom's face? Cause I don't think you'd like to. She'll believe me more than you. So shut up and get your makeover. And be nice to Leni. Got it?" He said pointing his finger at her, sounding firm.

Holly growled again. "Yeah. Sure. Whatever." She said as they walked through the hallway. They were now at Lori and Leni's room.

Lynn knocked, waited a few seconds, before her eldest sister Lori answered.

"Ah, Cody. It's literally nice to see you again. So, is this Holly then?" She asked. Leni heard what was going on, and joined Lori at the her door.

"Yes it is. Say hello Holly." He said to her.

"Hello. Yes, I am Holly Evelyn Anderson. It's truly an honor to meet such beautiful women that could pass on their beauty to someone like me." Holly said in her formal voice. Cody rolled his eyes again.

"It's nice to meet you sweetie. Come on in. Let's get started." Leni said as she lead Holly into the room.

"I'll help too. I know a few good things about fashion myself. Though, not as much as Leni here. We'll literally make you the prettiest girl on the planet. I guarantee it." Lori said.

Holly got a little excited as she sat down in a chair in front of a mirror. As she did that, Leni got out her beauty kit. "Let's get to it." Leni said.

Lori then got in front of Cody and Lynn. "We'll take care of this. You two should go and study together. We'll let you know when we're done. Bye." Lori said as she pushed them lightly out of the room and closed the door behind them.

"Not to question your sister's ability, but do you think she can make Holly feel better?" Cody asked Lynn.

"Yeah. Trust me. Leni can make anything out an ordinary thing. No matter what. Trust me." Lynn said.

Cody smiled. "Okay. Thanks Lynn." He said.

Then, as they were about to walk into Lynn and Lucy's room, out walked the little pagent queen of the Loud House: Lola. She had taken the liberty of applying eye shadow, blush, and lipstick to her face. She also had put puffs on her pagent dress to make it look fancy. Like in the movies. It was apparent what she was doing. She knew that Cody was coming over on Monday and Tuesday. He also had promised a tea party with her sometime in the future. So, she wanted to make herself look as presentable as possible. And she sure as hell put a lot of work into it.

"Cody." Lola said in a dramatic loving voice. "I have awaited for you for so long. I cannot tell you how much I have been looking forward to our tea party. And now it's finally here, my love."

Lynn didn't like this. She didn't like how Lola was trying to steal her man away from her, and that Cody was oblivious to what Lola was really like.

Wait, "steal her man away"? Lynn thought. Oh crap. Now Lynn was feeling it.

Cody knealt to the ground to get at eye level with Lola. "Lola, I would love to have a tea party with you. But, first, I have to help Lynn study for her big test on Wednesday. We'll do that for about 30 to 45 minutes. Then, when we take a break, I promise I'll have a tea party with you. Okay?" Cody said to her.

Lola stared at him all oogly eyed and lovingly. "Okay. I'll be counting the minutes. My dear." She said dramatically.

Cody patted her head. "Thank you." He said as he walked past her with Lynn following him behind her.

The two were about to start studying, before Lynn spoke. "Hey…" Lynn said quietly.

This got Cody's attention. "Yes, Lynn." He said.

She started to rub the back of her head, while blushing slightly. "I kinda wanted to apologise for embarrassing you at the Mall on Saturday. I don't know why I hugged you so suddenly. My body just moved." She said.

Cody now blushed a little, while rubbing his arm slightly. "No problem Lynn. I've been embarrassed before. It's nothing new. I just kinda feel bad that you had to take all the teasing from Lori and Leni." He said.

"Eh, it's nothing to worry about. It's happened before." Lynn said.

The two were silent for a few seconds, before Cody spoke next. "But, to tell you the truth Lynn, I actually didn't mind the hug." He admitted sheepishly.

Now Lynn's entire face was as red as a tomato.

"It was kind of nice." Cody said as he fiddled with his fingers a little bit.

"Really?" Lynn squeaked out. She quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. Lynn Loud Jr never squeaks.

"Yeah. I mean, it's just a hug. A hug between friends, right? Nothing wrong with that." Cody said.

Lynn gulped to finally get herself to get a word out of her mouth. "Yeah. Your right. I mean, we can hug right now, and it won't mean anything." She said.

"Do you want one?" Cody asked sweetly.

Lynn blushed before she replied. "Sure." She said as she left her arms out.

Cody brought his arms out as well, and the two of them embraced. Lynn, obviously, wouldn't admit it, but she felt that feeling again. She felt good being held in Cody's arms. She felt warm and fuzzy inside. She didn't want this feeling to end. She could hug him all night if she could.

But, the two had to study, and Cody had to teach her. So the two let each other to. Both of them blushing and holding it back.

"See, nothing wrong, right?" Cody said as his voice cracked a little bit.

"Yep. Nothing wrong at all." Lynn said reassured.

"So, let's get to studying." Cody said breaking the awkwardness.

"Yes. Let's." Lynn said. And the two started to study.

The two of them did this for about a good 30 to 40 minutes. Lynn was actually understanding what was gonna be on the test this Wednesday. She, actually, may have a chance.

"Alright, let's relax our brains for a little bit. Let's take a break." Cody said.

Before Lynn could agree with that, in walked Lola. Still wearing her makeup and puffy attire on her dress.

"Did I hear break? Then let's have our wonderful tea party Cody. Just like you promised, remember?" Lola reminded him.

"We're you waiting outside the door for a half hour Lola? Seriously?" Lynn asked sounding annoyed.

"I told you I was counting the minutes, wasn't I?" Lola said as she grabbed Cody's hand and guided him toward her room. He looked back at Lynn and mouthed the words "I'll be back."

Lynn wasn't happy about this at all. She knew Lola. And she knew what she was capable of. She knew that there could be a possibility that Lola could do something to Cody that would harm him. Maybe not physically, but mentally and emotionally.

"Something on your mind?" Lucy said as she popped out if nowhere, not surprisingly startling Lynn. Something she had a habit of doing.

"No. What makes you say that?" Lynn said sounding defensive.

"I can see that you don't like how Lola is forcibly spending time with Cody. Someone I can see you having a crush on." Lucy explained.

"I don't have a crush on him." Lynn lied. She kind of did. Though it wasn't a big one. Really it wasn't.

"Then why did you dream last night that you were about to kiss him?" Lucy asked.

This, quite frankly, shocked Lynn to say the least. How did Lucy know that?

"What? How-How did-" Lynn stuttered.

"I talked with the dream spirits last night. They know what people dream when they sleep at night. I wanted to check and see if your nightmare was real. It wasn't." Lucy said.

Lynn kind of felt violated in a way. Her own roommate/sister invaded her privacy. Now Lynn didn't know what else to say.

Lucy put her hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry Lynn. Your secret is safe with me." She said comfortingly. Lynn smiled at that.

"Thanks." Lynn said.

While Lynn was talking with Lucy about that, Cody and Lola were in the other room, having a tea party together. Cody, obviously, was doing this as a way to play along with Lola. She seemed adorable with her crush on him.

"So, this is Unice,-" She pointed to her stuffed unicorn "-Mr. Sprinkles,-" She pointed to her to bear "Rosie,-" She pointed to the new doll that she bought after ruining Lucy's old one, "and these other two ones." She pointed to her two other dollies that she hadn't named.

"Well" Cody replied "You have quite a case of characters here Miss Lola. Seems to me that you are quite popular in the community."

Lola blushed a little. "Yes. I am. When you're a true pagent queen, such as myself, you tend to grow in popularity. Everyone would instantly jump at the chance to have a tea party with me." She said.

"And I'm glad your one of them." She quickly replied giving Cody a flirtatious look while fluttering her eyelashes at him.

Cody chuckled. "You know, you have a pretty big imagination. Reminds me of my baby sister Caitlin." He said as he drank a little tea. It actually was pretty good. He never drank a lot of tea in his life, but now he felt he should try more.

Lola just sighed, while her eyes filled with hearts in them. What she didn't know, however, was that Lynn was standing outside their door. She was waiting for the 20 minute break to be over.

Then, all of a sudden, Lori stepped outside of her's and Leni's room. Standing tall and proud.

"Could I literally have everybody's attention?" She loudly called out. When, she said that Lynn stood in the hallway, as did everybody else who was currently in the Loud House. Including Cody. The only exception was Rita and Lynn Sr, who were preparing dinner.

"What is it Lori? You interrupted my tea party with Cody." Lola said to her. She then looked up at him with a gleam in her eyes. "Weren't we having fun, Cody?" She said in the most innocent voice possible.

"Hold that thought Lola." Cody said, sounding eager to what Lori was about to say.

Then, Leni appeared. "I'd like to introduce the new and improved, Holly Evelyn Anderson." Leni said in a kind of announcer tone of voice. Her and Lori stepped out of the way.

Out walked a 12 year old girl, who now had a better flowing hairstyle, a new dress that was sparkly and shiny like what you'd see in a fashion show, and has make-up on that actually looked like it took time and effort to put on. And the result was, it looked a lot better than how she put in on before. This was the definition of "Before, After" for a girl who just got a makeover.

This really was Holly, but different.

She walked like how a model would walk on stage at a fashion event. She even waived how the Queen of England would waive. This made Cody laugh a bit.

"So, what do you think?" Leni asked sweetly.

Holly lit up like a Christmas tree. "I look beautiful. Better than I ever did before." She said sounding like the happiest girl in the world. She then hugged Leni. "Thank you so much. I love it." She said.

Leni smiled. "Well, I'm glad you did. Now, go out there, and show the boys who Holly Anderson is." She told her.

"I will. This'll make Jackson change his mind about me for sure." Holly said.

After that, everyone went back to doing what they were doing. Cody went back into Lynn and Lucy's room to continue studying.

Until, he was stopped by Lola. "Cody, what about our tea party?" Lola asked giving him the sad eyes.

Cody was about to give in, until Lynn stepped in. "Hey Holly, -" she said getting her attention "- can you join Lola in her little tea party while me and your brother study?" She asked.

Holly smiled. "Sure. Come Lola. Let's have an intelligent conversation with each other." She said as she guided Lola back into her room. Lola still wanted to talk with Cody, but she now was going to hang with his sister instead.

Cody looked up at Lynn. "Thanks." He said.

"Anytime buddy." Lynn said. She did this not only to get back to studying, but so she could spend more time with Cody without Lola getting in the way.

The two studied for about a half hour more, until there was a knock at the door. Cody knew who it was.

"There's my mom." He said to Lynn. "I guess I better get going. I'll see ya tomorrow Lynn." He said.

Then, before he could leave, Lynn hugged him again. The last time was reactionary. Her body just moved on it's own. This time, she intentionally hugged him.

"See ya tomorrow." Lynn whispered. Cody blushed a little bit, as he hugged back.

The two eventually stopped the hug and walked out together, with Holly joining them as well.

There, at the bottom of the stairs, stood a medium sized blonde woman. About 37 or 38 years old. She was looked to be in pretty good shape for her age. A little sturdy, but overall, very beautiful. She also had a checkered button shirt on, blue jeans and a cowgirl hat.

"Hey Mom. Thanks for picking us up." Cody said as him, Lynn and Holly walked downstairs.

"No problem Cody. And Holly, my word, you look different. When did you get this new look?" She said to her daughter.

"Lynn's sister Leni did. She really made me look pretty like you Mommy." Holly said.

Cody and Holly's mom just chuckled. "Well, I can say she did a great job. You look great honey." She said.

Holly giggled. "Thanks Mommy."

Rita then walked into the room. And when she saw the woman standing in front of them, she looked surprised.

"Wait a minute? Sarah Rydell?" Rita asked looking shocked.

Now it was Sarah's turn to look surprised. "Rita Talley?" She said.

Cody, Lynn and Holly looked confused. They knew each other?

Then, out of nowhere, they both let out an, "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH", before giving each other a hug. Like the kind that girls who are great friends with each other would do.

"You two know each other?" Cody asked.

Sarah turned to her eldest son and said, "Cody, sweetheart, your girlfriend's mom has been one of my best friends since we were in middle school together."

Then Lynn and Cody both shouted out at the same time, "He-She's not my boyfriend-girlfriend.", while looking nervous at the same time. Holly snickered at their reaction.

Both Rita and Sarah gave a sly look toward their children. "Sarah, I haven't seen you in forever. It's so good to see you again." She said.

"Same here partner. I haven't seen you since me and John's wedding. We have to catch up sometime."

Rita then gave a confident look toward her long time friend. "Well, how about we do what we did with Sandy and Kiara back when we were in high school." She said.

"You mean a nice picnic in the park?" Sarah asked.

"Yep. Heck, maybe I can bring Lynn here, and my 9 other kids with me." She said.

Sarah's jaw dropped. "You have 10 kids?" She asked.

"Technically 11, cause one of them is in Chicago on a college campus tour for a month, but right now yes."

"HAHAHA, I always knew you'd have so many kids." Sarah said.

"6 kids is pretty big too, ya know." Cody interjected.

"Well, Rita, I'd love to have a picnic with you again. I can bring John and my other kids with me too. We need to set up a good time." Sarah said.

"Well, I'll think of something. It'll be great talking with you again Sarah." Rita said.

"Me too Rita." Sarah said as the two hugged each other again. Cody and Lynn smiled at each other. It was kind of cool that their parents were best friends with each other. Small world, huh?

After Rita and Sarah said their goodbyes, Cody and Holly left with their mother to go home. He waived at Lynn, who also waived back.

Then, as she started to turn back into the house, she took one glance back at him. He was getting into the front seat of the car. He looked back at Lynn and smiled at her. It was a warm, genuine small of affection toward her.

As he got into the car, Lynn couldn't help but blush at his smile. It was nice.

He was really nice.

He was smart, funny, into sports like her.

He was….great.

A great guy to hang out with.

Only, she, deep down, wished their was something more. Something….better.

After the Loud family had their dinner, along with Rita telling some pretty good stories about when her and Sarah were young. Then it as time for bed.

As Lynn laid awake in her bed, she remembered something.

When she hugged Cody, he embraced her again. And he didn't hesitate. He hugged back. It felt nice. Good to be hugged by him again.

Her cheeks got warm with redness again as she blushed from the thought of Cody in her mind. She knew when she would eventually drift off into slumber, it would be a good night's sleep for her.

And it was.

 **Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for this being so late. If you read my new chapter for "Stuck in a Wall", you'll know why it's so late. Anyway, if you like this chapter, make sure to comment, like, favorite, and follow this story for future updates. Thank you all and good night everybody.**


	10. Chapter 10: All or Nothing Part 1

**Chapter 10**

 **All or Nothing Part 1**

This was it. It was Wednesday. The day of the big test. The Math test that would get her grade up to a good enough spot to get her back on the kickboxing team. To say she was nervous, to say she was intense, to say she was all of those things and so much more was a complete understatement for Lynn Loud Jr.

She had just gotten finished with her 2nd hour class, and was about to head over to the next one. Which was Math with Mrs. Royce. After a stressful day of getting ready for the test, it was finally gonna happen.

However, Lynn wouldn't be lying if she said she wasn't scared as hell. If she failed this test, it would be disastrous for her. She would probably fail the 8th grade. That would make her the only Loud sibling in the family so far to have failed a grade, and would have to repeat it.

"You okay, Lynn?" She heard a voice say from behind. She turned around, and it was her tutor/crush, Cody Anderson. If things wouldn't get more stressful.

"I think so. I'm really nervous about this test. What if I don't get a good grade? What if I fail? What if I repeat the 8th grade? What if-" She said before Cody stopped her spiraling.

"Lynn! Your gonna do great, okay?" Cody said very reassured. Lynn didn't say anything.

"I've tutored you for a while now. You've gotten a hell of a lot better with your studies. You got this, okay? I guarantee you'll get a good enough grade. I promise." He said very supportively.

After all the stress Lynn was going through, and after Cody's pep talk, it felt like all her anxiety and fear just washed away. Like she felt peaceful now.

This was what she needed.

She hugged Cody. "Thanks, I needed that." She said softly. Her face blushing.

He hugged her back. "Anytime Lynn. Anytime." He said. He also was blushing too.

Then, as if they're timing wasn't bad enough, they heard a familiar voice from behind them.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" Michael said in his arrogant tone that Cody was used to by now.

Cody and Lynn stopped hugging and just looked embarrassed.

"No, don't mind me. You guys can continue. Though, you might wanna get to class Lynn." Michael told her.

"See ya later Cody." She said as she walked off to her Math class. Cody then just glared at his friend in annoyance.

"So, she's **NOT** your girlfriend, eh?" Michael asked him.

"Shut Up." Cody said as he and Michael walked off to their next class. Then, after a few seconds of silence between them, Michael asked him,

"You like her, don't you?" To which Cody glared at him again. "Michael!" He exclaimed.

"Dude, come on. I may be an idiot, but I'm not stupid. Your one of my best friends. I can tell when someone has a thing for someone else. Your totally into her." He explained to Cody.

Cody just growled in embarrassment. Even though he **HATED** his friends attitude at times, he couldn't deny what Michael just said.

He was right. He did have a crush on Lynn.

"You want me to be honest with ya, dude?" Michael asked.

"What?" Cody said sounding unpleasant.

"I think you she likes you too. I can see it. You know, you two actually wouldn't be a bad couple from where I'm standing. You should ask her out." He told him.

Cody was a bit surprised at Michael being supportive of his feelings for Lynn. He didn't think Michael could be…. considerate.

"Thanks Michael. I don't know if I'll ask her out. I don't think I'm ready." Cody said.

Michael put his arm around his friend. "Hey, you'll get to it someday man. I promise ya." He said.

Cody smiled. "Thank Michael." He said sounding appreciative.

"No problem man." Michael said. "Though, now that I know about this, there is **ONE** last thing to do."

"What's that?" Cody asked.

Michael then smirked. " _Cody loves Lynn. Cody loves Lynn. Cody loves Lynn._ " He teasingly sang at his friend.

Cody then chased after Michael with maliciousness and wrath in his eyes.

"Your dead Michael." He called out.

******** **Math Class-Big Test** ********

"Alright, you may begin your test now." Mrs. Royce said to her students.

Lynn looked at the first problem. She started to get nervous. And then, she remembered what Cody said. _"You got this."_ That's what he said. Cody believed in her. And if he said she could do it, then damn it she could.

She took a deep breath and looked over the problem.

"Wait a minute, I **KNOW** that one." Lynn said as she wrote it down. Then did the same thing for the next one. And then after that. She started to remember all the tutoring by Cody. It was really coming into effect.

Cody was right. She did have this.

********* **Lunch with Lynn** **********

Lynn was now standing in line during lunch. She needed some grub after her stressful first half of the day. Luckily, they were serving pulled pork sandwiches today. So, that was something to get excited about.

As she waited in line, she heard a voice from behind her. She knew who it was.

"Hey." Margo said to her.

"Hey." Lynn responded. Her and Margo hadn't spoken to each other after the incident at the Mall on Saturday. The two had fights before, so it wasn't uncommon for it to happen.

"Mind if I sit next to you?" Margo asked.

"I guess not." Lynn said.

They had gotten their food, both of them getting the pulled pork sandwich, and sat at the table they usually sat at. Though, there was a familiar face not present.

"Where's Polly?" Margo asked.

"She's having lunch with Rusty outside." Lynn answered as she pointed to the courtyard outside of the school. They were sitting on a bench eating together. Away from a few of the students who would see them. They were lovingly looking into each other's eyes while doing so, and leaning on each other very affectionatly. They looked like a stereotypical couple from a romantic comedy movie to a small extent.

"Yeah, she's not lovesick around Rusty, right Margo?" Lynn playfully elbowed her friend. However, Margo didn't laugh like she normally would. She just looked bummed out.

"That's kind of why I wanted to talk with you Lynn. I wanted to apologise to you for how I acted at the mall on Saturday. I admit, I was kind of a bitch." Margo admitted as she rubbed her arm.

"Yeah. That was totally unnecessary." Lynn admitted to her. "But, I'm glad you came to me and owned up to it. So, I accept your apology."

"So, we're good?" Margo asked.

"Yeah, we're good." Lynn answered. The two bumped fists with each other to signify their reconciliation. However, Margo looked over to the courtyard again. She saw how happy Polly and Rusty looked together. How they loved being with each other. Even if it was just for less than an hour during a lunch period. Like they treasure the moments they spend together.

She looked at them and just sighed sadly. With envy and jealousy as well. Lynn noticed her friends sad look and instantly acted on it.

"What's wrong?" Lynn asked.

"It's dumb." Margo said as she put her hands under her chin.

"Even if it is, you don't want to play when you got all this shit on your chest. So just tell me." Lynn told her.

Margo sighed. "It's just, I'm kind of, sort of, a little jealous of Polly." She admitted.

Lynn looked confused for her friend. "Jealous? Why the hell would you be jealous of Polly?" She asked.

"Cause look at her." Margo pointed at the courtyard again. This time, Polly had playfully booped Rusty's nose with some whipped cream from a pumpkin pie dessert she had gotten.

"What about her?" Lynn asked.

"Think about it, Lynn. She's two years younger than us, and she's got a boyfriend. She has someone to talk to, go places with when we're too busy, and feel important for someone. What do we have?" Margo admitted as she now hugged her knees to her chest in sadness.

Lynn didn't say anything as she saw the state her friend was in. Now she was starting to understand Margo a little bit more.

"Guys don't look at us like how Rusty would for Polly. I mean, yeah it's cool that people think we're awesome for all we've done here at school, but it would be nice if someone maybe had the guts or the courtesy to ask you or me out. Just once I'd like to see someone come up to me and say, "Hey Margo, your really pretty. You wanna go out sometime?", but it just doesn't happen." Margo explained to Lynn.

"How long have you felt this way?" Lynn asked.

"A long time. I really thought Jason would be that guy, but I was wrong." Margo said sadly.

"That's his loss if he can't see how awesome you are Margo. So stop dwelling on him. It's not worth it." Lynn said.

"It's not even about Jason anymore. Yeah, I'm still bummed that he rejected me, but it's more than that."

"How so?"

"He told me I "wasn't his type". Lynn, when someone says that, they usually mean to tell you in a nicer way that your ugly."

Lynn understood what she meant. That kind of is true. Why can't people just be honest with other people instead of bullshitting them like that? She felt bad for Margo. She obviously wanted to have a boyfriend. But, guys here just never saw her like that.

She then started to wonder….did Cody feel that way toward her? Did he only think of her as a friend?

Well, he was always so nice to her. And he didn't object to her hugs she gave him. So, maybe, could he like her back?

"I see what your saying Margo. Honestly, you deserve a great guy to be with. Your a great girl to be around. And I wish some guy would see that." Lynn told her friend, who now smiled in appreciation for her kind words toward her.

"And, just between you and me Margo,...I kind of have been seeing Cody like that for a little bit now." Lynn admitted while blushing.

"I had a feeling you did." Margo jokingly said to Lynn, who still looked embarrassed.

"Don't worry. I won't say anything." Margo reassured Lynn.

"Thanks. And hey, if you want to talk about any guys you like, or any problems you have, you can always talk to me, okay? We're friends." Lynn said.

Margo's eyes lit up in happiness. She then hugged her friend. Lynn was surprised, seeing as how Margo never hugged her before. But, she hugged her friend back.

"Thanks Lynn." Margo silently said.

"No problem." Lynn said as the two broke the hug and went back to eating lunch together.

******** **Loud House** ********

After school was done with, and Lynn and Margo saying their goodbyes to each other, Lynn was now home. She had just gotten her homework done. Also, her and Cody's study session had to be put on hold this time. It was due to a family get together that was thrown together at the last minute. Cody and his family went to a restaurant to meet up with a family member of his. Lynn understood. She also felt relieved because of what happened at school today.

The Loud Siblings we're eating at the table. It was Weinerschnitzel Wednesday again. Yeah her dad's cooking was great, but it was a bit repetitive at times. Sometimes, it was all the time.

As the Loud's were eating, they started to talk about their day. One of them being Luna telling everyone that her and Sam had their first official kiss together. It was truly heartwarming to hear that someone in her life was that good to her.

Also, Luan told everyone about her and Benny auditioning for the next theater show, Hamlet. Luan would go for the role of Ophelia, and Benny would go for Hamlet. She, also, made a few comments about how cute and handsome Benny looked in his attire for the play.

And, of course, Lori told everyone about her and Bobby. It's no surprise that those two would eventually get married someday. The two were perfect for each other. They loved each other very much. And showed it in various ways. Whether through calls, or texts, or video chats, or visits that resulted in them having a romantic dinner with each other.

We also had Leni talk about her day with Chaz. Those two just officially started dating. And the two couldn't be happier. The two had lunch together, and Chaz had accidentally poured hot sauce on his sandwich, ate it, and screamed like a girl, running to the bathroom. It was funny, but Leni comforted him after it. So, it was a good day all around for her.

As Lynn heard about her older siblings talking about their relationships, she started to feel a lot of things going on in her head. One was happiness for them, especially Leni and Luna, because of how happy they looked being involved in their relationships. Luna was perfect for Sam, and Leni and Chaz did have a pretty unique bond with each other.

She also felt annoyance and teasing for Lori and Luan. Those two felt like a stereotypical lovey dovey kind of relationship that she would see in movies. It just made her go "bleh" most of the time.

However, perhaps what was on her mind the most, was what Margo told her earlier. She looked at her older sisters and noticed on thing about them that they all had in common.

They looked really pretty. They're physical lookss could get them any boy or girl they wanted. They didn't really have to try as hard to get a boy to notice them. They could just say "Hey, I think your cute. You wanna go out sometime?". And that person would probably say yes.

Then, she looked at herself. She started to think about what Margo said. Throughout her whole school year, and her entire middle school life overall, she was never asked out by boys. Sure, she had a crush on Francisco for a while, but that never went anywhere. She never had the chance or even took the chance to ask him out. Or, God forbid, tell him how she felt. All she did was leave a love note for him. And he never tried to figure out who it was that sent it to him.

Now, she was feeling theses feelings for Cody. She felt…. weird. Bad weird. Like, she so wanted to tell him, but a part of her gut was telling her "No, No, No" over and over again.

It was at this point, she realized, Margo was right. Boys don't look at her like how they would for Polly or her sisters. And, to be honest, it hurt her a little bit. It wasn't like she was longing for love like how Margo apparently is, but it would be nice to have a boyfriend. Someone to hang with when her friends weren't around. Someone to listen to her when she felt angry. And someone to feel important about.

Great. Now she felt depressed.

After dinner was over, all the Loud siblings went to bed. However, Lynn couldn't fall asleep for some reason. So, she went to the bathroom to get a drink of water. Maybe that'll help her a little bit.

As she walked out, there was Lori. "Oh, sorry, just forgot my sleeping mask in there." She said as she walked in and got it.

"Night." Lori whispered to Lynn.

However, Lynn felt she needed to talk about this to someone. She needed to get this off he chest.

"Hey Lori?" Lynn said.

Lori turned around. "Yeah, what is it?" She said, wanting to get back to bed. However, she then saw the sad looking state her little sister was in and immediately turned to concern for her.

"Can I talk to you in your room? It's something really personal. And I really need help." Lynn said while rubbing her arm.

Lori instantly understood Lynn's situation and, like the responsible eldest sibling she was, helped her out right away.

"Sure. Come in." She said as her and Lynn walked into her's and Leni's room. When, they walked in, they unintentionally woke up Leni.

"Lynn." Leni said rather groggy. "What are you doing here? Are we having a sleepover?" She asked. She then looked at Lori very unamused. "Why didn't you tell me before Lori? I never got a chance to prepare."

Lori shook her head. "It's not a sleepover Leni. Lynn just needs to talk to someone." She said.

Leni, even though she was, for a lack of a better way term "dumb blonde", she still knew when people, especially in her family, had problems they needed to talk about. And this was one of those moments.

"Oh, well I can help too." Leni said. Lynn was about to protest, but Lori stopped her. Leni could help too. That, and if this was a secret, they knew Leni was terrible at keeping them. So, it's better to just let her in on it so she didn't blab about it to the whole family.

"So, what's wrong Lynn? Is something bothering you?" Leni asked in her sweet tone of voice.

"Yeah, what's up Lynn?" Lori asked.

Lynn felt weird telling them this. Seeing as how Lori teased her about her having a crush on Cody. And Leni for being clueless about it.

"*Sigh*Well, you guys were right." Lynn flat out said.

"That you look better without your hair in a ponytail?" Leni asked. This, of course, caused Lori to facepalm herself. That wasn't supposed to be heard by them.

Lynn decided to ignore that. "No. I guess I do, kind of, have a crush on Cody." She said. And, once she did say that, she felt a waive of relief flow through her body. It felt so good to get that out.

Leni was about to squeeze in excitement, before Lori stopped her.

"Leni, everyone's asleep. And Lynn doesn't want anyone to know yet. So don't "EEEEE" like you normally do." Lori told her.

"Sorry." Leni said. "eeeeeee" She whispered.

Lori then looked at Lynn. "So, what's the problem?" She asked.

Lynn felt embarrassed talking about this. "Well, it's dumb, but I kind of, feel jealous of you guys." She admitted.

Lori and Leni were surprised to hear that. "Literally? Why?" She asked.

"Cause you guys have great boyfriend's. You two could get any guy you wanted. Same with Luna and Luan. Hell, even Stinkin' could get any girl he wants." She quietly ranted folding her arms.

"And yet, guys don't ever think I'm…. pretty or good looking. No one ever compliments me on my looks. Some don't even look at me." Lynn said as she now had a sad look on her face. Which made Lori and Leni look at her with sympathy in their eyes.

"I want to tell Cody how I feel, but I'm worried he won't feel the same way about me. And, I don't want to change my look or anything. I want to be liked for me. Not for what I look like. It just hurts that people are really shallow like that." Lynn said as she now had a few tears in her eyes.

Leni was the first to hug her little sister. "Lynn." She said with sympathy in her voice. Lori also joined in the hug as well.

"I'm really sorry you feel this way Lynn. I didn't know you were getting so interested in boys. It's actually literally cute." Lori said.

"Yeah. It's so cute. A jock falling in love with someone who's so different than her. It's, like, a totes romantic movie." Leni said all giddy like. Though, still quietly.

Lynn blushed and rubbed her arm. "So, what should I do? I want to tell him, but I'm so worried he won't want to be friends anymore." She said.

Lori then put her hands on Lynn's shoulders. "Lynn, I literally understand what your going through. I remember I was so terrified to tell Bobby how I felt about him back in my junior year. I felt like I would never love again if he rejected me." She said. "However, I took the biggest chance of all time. I went up to him, and asked him out."

"And I remember how excited you were when you got home." Leni reminded her.

"Yeah. And then Bobby and I had our date, and it was literally the time of my life. After that, I remembered feeling good that I told him how I felt. And I still think to this day, what would've happened if I didn't tell him. And you know what: I don't like what the scenario would have turned out." Lori explained. It was at this point, Lynn felt her heart warm up from that story. Yeah, Lori and Bobby were kind of mushy in their relationship, but she knew that they loved each other very much. Something that Lynn, kind of, wanted to feel in some ways.

"The point of this story is, Lynn, to really be as brave as you can. We know your not afraid if anything, but I can only imagine what your going through right now." Lori told her.

"And I know how scary it can feel to have feelings like this for a boy you like. But, you can't bottle it up forever. You only get one chance at this Lynn. So take it." Leni told her.

Lynn knew that they were right. Lynn wasn't afraid of most things, but right now, she was terrified. Scared of rejection. Just thinking about the possibility of Cody not liking her back filled her with fear and anxiety.

"Lori, Leni, this is really great that you guys are supporting me like this. I'm glad to have sisters like you." She said to them, as they now had tears in their eyes. "But,-" Lynn paused "-What if I did say it, and he says "No"? What if I ask him out, and he doesn't want to be friends anymore? I'd be devastated." She admitted.

"I don't ever see that happening. When I look at Cody, I know he's a good kid. He would literally never not wanna be friends with you." Lori said.

"Yeah, and even if he did, we'll be here for you Lynn. We are sisters after all. It's our job." Leni said very sweetly.

Lynn, after feeling a bit emotional, hugged her sisters. They hugged back. "Thanks guys. I feel a lot better." Lynn told them.

"No problem." Lori and Leni said at the same time.

Lynn then got up and left to go back to her room. She wished Lori and Leni a good night. As she went in bed, she started thinking about their words.

Would she act on those feelings? Or would she keep them inside?

******* **School the Next Day** *******

She was in Mrs. Royce's Math class. It was All or Nothing. She was gonna get her test back today. Would she pass and get back on the kickboxing class? Or fail and have to repeat the 8th grade?

Mrs. Royce came over to Lynn's table. "Ms. Loud…." She said. Lynn, at this point was crossing her fingers so hard that it felt like they would break off.

And then, Mrs. Royce smiled. "...I have to say, your tutoring sessions with Cody Anderson have improved your work in this class. Congratulations." She said as she gave her her test results.

Lynn looked at the test.

…

…

No Way.

******* **With Cody** *******

Mr. Anderson was now walking toward his locker. He has to get his books for his next class. After he did that, he began to walk around the corner, when all of a sudden….

 **CRASH!**

"OW!" Cody Anderson said as something had apparently smashed into him. It felt like getting hit by a car. He then looked up at the culprit. It was Lynn. With a big smile on her face. It looked filled with excitement.

"I DID IT! I DID IT! I got an A on my test, Cody." She said showing him her test results. And their it was.

 **Lynn Loud. 100%. A. Excellent.**

Cody then got up and hugged Lynn. "Aw, that's awesome Lynn. Congratulations." He said to her.

She was blushing at the hug. "And I never could have done it without you." Lynn said to him.

"Wow. I feel like you and I should celebrate or something." Cody said.

Lynn then remembered the words by her sisters from last night. To take that chance. Now or never. She needed to do this.

To say she felt terrified right now was an understatement. "Well, I agree. I think we should. Just you and me." Lynn said very red in the face.

This confused Cody. "What do you mean by that Lynn?" He asked.

Lynn was rubbing her arm. "Well, you see, now that I've gotten my grade up, I wanted to ask, well, if maybe, if you like, we can, you know,...go out sometime." Lynn blurted out that last part.

Cody looked surprised at this. "Really?" He said as his voice cracked a little bit.

"Yeah. I don't know when, or where, but, I'd like to get to know you more. Ya know?" Lynn said while blushing. She honestly felt like how she would describe Polly around Rusty. Lovesick school girl. It was ironic to say the least.

"Well, Lynn, I'd like that. Name the time or place whenever you can. Okay?" Cody said while blushing as well.

"Sure. See ya." Lynn said turning to leave.

"Later." Cody replied back as he left too.

******* **After School** *******

It was literally, no pun intended, the perfect day for Lynn. She got her first A on a school assignment, she asked Cody out, which he accepted, and now she was put back on the kickboxing team. Mr. Liddell was proud of his student for focusing on her grades for this.

She walked, no she ran home, in excitement. She made it to her home, opened the door, and just screamed out loud, again no pun intended, to everybody.

" **GUYS GUESS WHAT?** " She yelled out, before tripping over one of Lily's toys, and falling flat on her face. She instantly got back up. Her yell scared the crap out of everybody.

"What honey? You didn't need to scare us like that." Rita said.

"Yeah, you almost made me spill my tea on my dress." Lola whined.

Lynn ignored Lola's comment, and showed everyone her test results. "I got my first A." Lynn said proudly. Rita took the test, looked over it, and just smiled.

"I'm so proud of you, honey. I knew you could do it." Rita said, hugging her daughter. Everyone else joined in as well. Even Lola.

"And it gets better. Because my grades are better, Mr. Liddell let me back on the team." Lynn said excitedly. She then got up on the couch. "Lynn Loud Jr is back baby." She said as she then did the "Go Loud" bragging rights victory dance.

Rita just smiled at her daughter's happiness at her big achievement. Lynn got off the couch and looked at her. "So does this mean…." Lynn asked.

"Yes honey. Your grounding is officially over." Rita said.

"So, can I go out and shoot some hoops then?" Lynn asked.

"By all means." Rita said. Lynn then did her victory dance, leading to her going outside and doing her usually sports activities she loved so much. It felt good to finally be back.

Lynn shot some hope for what seemed like hours, when in reality it was only one hour, when Lori came out to talk to her.

"Hey Lynn?" Lori said getting her attention.

Lynn turned back at her eldest sister. "Yeah Lori?" Lynn said.

"So, did you ask Cody out? What did he say?" Lori asked with excitement in her voice.

Lynn blushed. "Well, I did ask him." She said.

"And?" Lori said.

"He said yes." Lynn said.

Lori squeed in delight as she hugged her little sister. "That's great Lynn. I'm so happy for you. So when is it?" She asked sounding excited.

"I don't know. I just asked sometime and he said yes." Lynn said.

"Well, Lynn, you should get an official date soon. This is serious."

"Well, what should I do? Where would we go?"

Then, after Lynn asked that, Lori's phone went off. It was a FaceTime chat with Bobby.

"Hey Boo-Boo Bear. How are you?" Lori asked. Lynn gagged on that line.

"Hey babe. I wanted to call and ask if you wanted to go to a baseball game with me next Saturday." Bobby said.

"Baseball?" Lynn heard him say that.

"Oh, is that Lynn?" Bobby asked. Lori turned the phone over to Lynn. "Hey Bobby. How many tickets you got? Cause I sure as heck would like to go." She told him.

Then, Lori got an idea. "Yeah. Lynn just got an A on her Math Test today. So consider it an award for her. So how many Bobby?" Lori asked.

"I won five tickets. Grandpa is already going with me, cause he likes baseball even more than me. Sure Lynn can tag along." Bobby said.

"And I'd literally be happy to as well. Maybe you and need could be alone together, am I right?" Lori said in a sly tone.

"You are as devious as you are gorgeous." Bobby said in a nasal accent type voice.

 **Author's Note: If you remember where that line is from, you are awesome. If not, look it up.**

Lynn, again, gagged at them. It was disgusting.

"Okay, so me, you, Lynn, and Grandpa. Then who's the other one?" Bobby asked.

"A friend of Lynn's here. You'll meet him soon. Anyway, we'll ask him if he'd like to go. See ya later. Love you." Lori said as she hung up. She then looked at Lynn with a smirk on her face. Lynn knew what she was doing.

"You want Cody to come with you guys, don't you?" Lynn asked.

"Duh. Now let's go ask him." Lori said as she motioned for Lynn.

******* **Cody's House** *******

After getting an okay to take Lynn somewhere real quick, Lori drove Lynn over to Cody's house.

"Why did I let you talk me into this?" Lynn asked sounding nervous.

"Because I'm literally just that good." Lori said. "Now let's go." She and Lynn then got out of the car and walked up to the door.

They rang the doorbell, waited a few more seconds, until a tall Caucasian man, about 39 years old, answered the door. He had black hair, wore glasses, and looked like he worked in an office building. A business man so to speak. This must be Cody's father. Mr. Anderson.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

Lori motioned for Lynn to ask him. "Can-Can I speak with Cody please?" Lynn asked, looking like she was about to have a heart attack from so much nervousness.

"Sure." He then called Cody to come downstairs. A few seconds later, Cody came down and saw Lynn. With Lori.

"Lynn? Lori? What are you guys doing here?" He asked.

"Well…" Lori started. "See my boyfriend Bobby and I are going to a baseball game next Saturday in Great Lakes. He won five tickets. And Lynn is going too. So…." Lori motioned for Lynn to ask.

Lynn, after swallowing her stomach, came up to Cody and proceeded to ask him out. On a bit of a double date to say the least.

"Cody, would you like to come with me and Lori to that game? It's be great to have you. Especially after everything you did for me. So, what do you say?" Lynn asked blushing in embarrassment.

Cody looked at his dad, who nodded in approval. He then looked back at Lynn.

"Sure Lynn. I'd love to go. It sounds like fun." He answered.

Lynn then hugged Cody out of nowhere. "Can't wait till next Saturday." She said as she walked back over to Lori. "Thanks Cody. I literally look forward to seeing you. Ba Bye." Lori said as she and Lynn walked out the door. They got in their car and left to go home.

Cody stood their still blushing a bit. Until his father came up to him.

"So, you got a girlfriend, huh?" He asked him.

"Shut Up Dad." Cody said as he walked into the kitchen.

******* **VanZilla with Lori and Lynn** *******

"You did it Lynn. I knew you could do it." Lori said.

"Yeah. And I guess I have something else to be nervous about." Lynn admitted.

"Don't worry. I'll be there with you every step of the way. It'll go great. I promise." Lori said very supportively.

"Thanks." Lynn said.

It was silent when they got back to The Loud House. After dinner, Lynn went to bed to think about everything. She got lifted from her grounding, she got her first A, he got back on the kickboxing team, and now she has a date next Saturday with Cody. Granted a double date that included Lori, Bobby, and Hector, Bobby's grandpa, but she would still have a date somewhat with her crush. It felt like a dream.

A good dream to end end on an absolute perfect day.

 **Author's Note: If you guys like this story, make sure to comment, like, favorite and follow for future updates. Thank you all for reading my story, and goodnight everybody.**


	11. Chapter 11: Bowling Night

**Chapter 11 - Bowling Night**

 **Author's Note: In this chapter, there will be some foul language during the bowling alley parts. So, be prepared if your not into that.**

Yet another Friday has arrived. And thankfully, because of Lynn's grounding being lifted, she was able to go out and hang with her friends, Polly and Margo. The two were now at lunch together, contemplating on what to do tonight after school.

"How about the batting cage?" Margo suggested.

"Eh, we did that 2 weeks ago." Polly said. "How bout the race track?" She suggested.

"We did that last week, Polly." Margo said. "What about you Lynn? Any idea's?" She asked.

Lynn thought about it. It was her first day after being lifted from her grounding. She had all sorts of things she could do. Baseball, Roller Derby, Football, Wrestling, anything. It was really hard to decide? What should she pick?

"So, that's why I'm never going to Wendy's ever again." A slightly loud, and somewhat arrogant tone of voice was heard by Lynn and her friends. They turned to the direction of where the sound was coming from.

It was Michael. And accompanied by him were his cousin Jacob, his new friend he liked to tease more than anyone Derrick, and the one he called his best friend, Cody. The four of them were walking in line to get their lunch.

Lynn noticed Cody. He looked especially cute and handsome today. She couldn't help but stop and stare. With easily the most love sick look in her eyes ever. Even more so than Polly.

Speaking of Polly, she noticed Lynn staring at Cody. As did Margo. However, Polly was the one who spoke up first.

"Cody's looking good today, isn't he Lynn?" Polly commented.

"Yea-I mean, shut up Polly." Lynn exclaimed as she snapped out of her daydream of Cody.

"Don't deny it Lynn. I saw that look." Polly said in a teasing kind of voice. Lynn just growled at her friend.

Then, Polly formed an idea in her head, as she saw Cody and his friends walking out of the cafeteria. Now, the table that Lynn and her friends were sitting at, was actually able to fit at least 8 people. Maybe…

" **HEY CODY!** " Polly shouted out to across the entire lunch room. This got Cody's attention, as well as his friends. They looked on in confusion.

"Polly, what are you doing?" Lynn asked sounding very demanding.

Of course, Polly didn't answer as she motioned for the boys to come over to their table. "Come on over here, and sit with us you guys. The more the merrier." Polly shouted. She then looked down at Lynn, who now had a scowl on her face.

Cody looked back at his friends, shrugged, and then they walked over to the table. It was one thing for Lynn to feel embarrassed about Polly acting on Lynn's feelings for Cody. However, now Margo was about to come face to face with Michael. The boy she almost got into a fight with last Saturday.

They made it to the table and sat down with them. "Hey Polly. Thanks for inviting us over." Derrick, being the nice kid he was, said as they sat down.

"No problem. It's just a way of making new friends." Polly said. She then leaned over toward Lynn. "Right Lynn-sanity?"

Lynn was blushing in anger and embarrassment over her friends teasing. "Yes. That's nice of you Polly." Lynn said through her teeth.

Michael noticed Lynn's behavior, and joined in. "Yeah, Polly. Thanks for doing this. It's very nice of you. Now's a good chance for all of us to get to know each other." Michael said.

Margo just looked at Michael with a stern look on her face. He saw this and just smiled all cocky like at her.

"So, how'd your family react to the A you got yesterday Lynn?" Cody asked.

Lynn looked a little flustered while she spoke. "Well, I'm not grounded anymore, AND I'm back on the kickboxing team. And mom said she's proud of me. So, I guess it went well." Lynn said trying to sound confident.

It must've worked, as Cody smiled. "I'm glad. You deserve it for your hard work." He said.

Lynn rubbed the back of her head. "Heh, thanks." Lynn said.

Jacob decided to break the awkward vibe in the air. "So, Polly, Margo, Lynn, what are you guys planning tonight?" He asked.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. But, so far, we've got nothing." Margo said.

"Well, every Friday, we all go out to the bowling alley-" Jacob said, until his cousin interrupted him.

"Where I beat the crap outta these guys most of the time." Michael said in his egotistical tone, which earned him a glare and roll of the eyes by his friends. That made him smile.

"As I was saying," Jacob said. "We go bowling every Friday. We'd be happy to have you guys join us if you like."

"Heh, I love bowling. Especially the awesome food." Polly said.

"Yeah, and I've got a trophy for it at home." Lynn said.

"Well, it's something, I guess. Sure. Thanks for inviting us Jacob." Margo said.

"No problem." He said.

"Yeah. Hey, Lynn, don't feel too bad when I leave you in the dirt with my score over you." Michael said.

Lynn looked a little surprised and peeved at that comment. "I was just gonna say that. Except not as nicer." She said.

Now Margo decided to speak. "Well, you won't beat me Michael. I bet I could score twice as high as you could. Then who'd be left in the dust?" She replied.

"Oh really?" Michael replied. "Well, Margo, let's make a bet then. Unless your not as great as you and Lynn make yourselves out to be."

Now THAT comment must've triggered Margo. It also triggered Lynn, but she didn't have as much beef with Michael as Margo did.

"Do you guys really have to make a bet? Can't we just have a fun night together?" Derrick asked trying to calm the intensity at the table.

"Too late." Jacob said. Cody and Lynn just looked at each other and rolled their eyes at their friends behavior toward each other.

"What kind of bet?" Margo asked.

"If I beat you, which of course I know I will, then YOU have to go out on a date with me." Michael said.

To say Margo was shocked to hear this was an understatement. A date? With HIM?! Michael, a completely arrogant, self centered son of a bitch?

No way would she lose.

"Alright. But when I win, you have to carry MY bags of equipment for my baseball games for three months." Margo said.

Michael didn't like this. He wasn't at all a big time sporty kid like how Margo and the other two were. And if he lost, he had to carry heavy objects for three months for HER? Margo. A whiny, crybaby who takes out her frustrations and acts like a bitch toward her friends, just because a guy didn't return her feelings?

He couldn't lose.

"Okay. You gotta deal." Michael said as him and Margo shook hands, while also looking at each other rather intensely.

Cody shook his head. "This'll probably not end all that well."

******* **After School** *******

Lynn, Polly and Margo were walking home after they got done with practice for their sports teams. What team were they practicing for? Well, everything pretty much everything. They walked home, now discussing what went down at lunch earlier today.

"Did you really have to make a bet like that Margo?" Lynn asked sounding annoyed.

"Hey, I just wanted to shut him up. He's so arrogant. Conseated. No wonder I wanted to punch him in the face last Saturday." Margo said.

Polly was snickering. "I'm kind of looking forward to this. I wanna see how crazy this'll get." She said.

"It's just bowling Polly. How intense can it be?" Margo asked.

"Uh, anything can get intense when you get really into it Margo." Lynn said. "I should know. I once got intense at a board game. Think about that."

"Yeah, cause your crazy as hell Lynn-sanity." Polly said.

"Yeah, I know." Lynn said confidently. Margo just chuckled.

Eventually, Lynn made it home, bidding her friends farewell. She walked inside, and expected to see chaos ensuing.

However, there wasn't chaos. But there was something happening upstairs. Something that her and all her siblings hated when happening.

Lily was crying.

She quickly ran upstairs and saw her siblings huddled around Lily in the hallway. All of them. With Lilly crying her eyes out in front of them. It was truly loud, no pun intended, and sad to see her like this.

"What's going on guys?" Lynn asked.

"Lily's been crying for literally a half hour and we don't know why." Lori said.

"And it's even worse this time." Lincoln said.

"What do you mean?" Lynn asked.

"We did everything and she's still crying." Leni said.

"Her blankey, her giraffe and even Fenton?" Lynn all checked off.

"Yeah, and she's not gassy, or sleepy, or hungry. Not even her toys are working. What do we do?" Lincoln asked. Now this was surprising. No one knew what to do. Not even Lincoln. The kid in the family who's always got a plan.

Lynn started to think a little bit. Lily's not gassy, sleepy, or hungry. She doesn't want her blankey, her giraffe, or even Fenton, the toy that nearly drove her and every other Loud House family member insane. What could it be?

Man, it's too bad Lisa wasn't here. She'd know what to do. But she's in Chicago at the moment. And has been for about 2 ½ weeks now.

…..

…..

*Wait a minute. That's it.* Lynn thought. She went toward the stairs and carefully picked up a picture of the little Loud family genius.

"Lynn what are you doing?" Lori asked.

Lynn walked up to Lily mad showed her the picture of Lisa. "Lily look. It's Lisa." Lynn said to her crying baby sister.

Lily opened her for a quick sec and saw the picture of her roommate/big sister and smiled.

" _Weesa._ " Lily said very happily. She took the photo and hugged it very lovingly in her little baby arms.

The Loud siblings all felt their heart melt a little bit.

"Aww. I see know. Lily just misses Lisa." Lori said.

"Well, the two do have a room together. I guess she felt lonely without her." Lincoln said.

"Yeah, I'd feel the same way if Luan was away for a long time." Luna admittedly said.

Luan felt touched by this. "Really?" She said. The two hugged each other as they said "Aww".

Everyone felt touched by this moment right now. It was here where they realized, they missed Lisa too. Yeah, she was sometimes unable to understand, due to her talking in an intelligent tone in her voice. Not to mention, she also was a little bit cooky at times.

But, she was still their sister. And they wouldn't trade her for any other sister in the world.

"That was really smart what you did their Lynn. I never thought about that. Or that you'd actually think of something pretty clever." Lucy said. This time not popping out of nowhere and scaring the daylights out of everyone.

"Thanks." Lynn said proudly, only to realize what her roommate/little sister meant. "Hey."

As Lily just sat on the floor, still hugging the photo of Lisa, she was then picked up by Lori.

"Hey guys, why don't we do a Skype call with Lisa? She has her laptop. Maybe it would make Lily feel better to actually see Lisa in person." She suggested.

The Loud siblings agreed and did just that. They got the laptop, logged into Skype, and proceeded to get into contact with the second youngest sister of the Loud family.

They waited a quick sec, before they were greeted by a little 4 year old girl with messy brown hair, glasses, and wearing her green shirt she always wore.

"Hello elder siblings. It's been quite a while since I've seen you all. I miss all of you. Thank you for calling me." Lisa greeted them very happily. She looked to be in a dorm room.

"Hey Lisa." All her siblings, except for Lily, all greeted her.

"So, what is your reasoning for contacting me over the laptop?" Lisa asked them.

"Well, someone wanted to see you. She was crying because she misses you. So, here's Lily." Lori said as she showed Lily to the screen.

And, as soon as that happened, Lily got quite excited to see Lisa. After almost 3 weeks of them being apart, she was overjoyed to see her again. She was talking in baby talk toward Lisa.

Speaking of Lisa, she now felt so happy to see her only little sister again.

"Hello Lily. I miss you too." Lisa said. She actually could understand Lily's baby talk. She made a machine that could translate for her.

While Lily and Lisa were talking, Lynn went upstairs to go and get ready for her bowling night tonight. She was so happy that she was able to have fun without restrictions this time.

However, her exit from the laptop didn't go unnoticed by her two big sister's, the one's who are trying to help Lynn the most on her feelings for Cody, Lori and Leni.

As Lynn was upstairs looking for something decent to wear, Lori and Leni went upstairs to Lynn's room. They found her looking through her clothes.

"What are you doing Lynn?" Leni asked.

"Yeah. Do you have something planned tonight?" Lori asked. She then leaned in closer to Lynn's face with an arrogant smile on her face. "Maybe with Cody?"

Leni's eyes lit up. "Are you and Cody having a date tonight?" She asked sounding excited.

Lynn blushed a little bit. "No. It's just a hangout. With a lot of other people at the bowling alley." She told them.

"Oh. So, you and your friends are gonna hang with him and his friends, huh?" Lori said.

Lynn nodded her head.

"This is, like, so exciting. My baby sister is gonna be spending time with the boy she loves." Leni said very excitedly.

Lynn cringed on that statement. "Woah Woah Woah. Hold on. I'm not "In love". I just think he's cute, and wanna spend time with him." She defended herself.

"Sure Lynn." Lori said, causing Lynn to glare at her sarcasm.

Then Leni got an idea in her head. "Wait, we totes gave to do your hair." She said.

"What?" Lynn asked not sounding too happy.

"Yeah. Don't you literally want Cody to not keep his eyes off you?" Lori asked. "Especially when we have our huge double date next Saturday."

Before Lynn could protest, she was picked up by Lori and Leni and taken to their room. They were taking her hostage in their own home.

"Seriously?" Lynn asked.

"You know it. Don't worry Lynn, we'll make sure you look like the prettiest girl on the planet. Just trust us. We're professionals." Leni told her as she was now spraying Lynn's hair with hairspray.

"Yeah. When we're done, Cody will want to hold you forever." Lori said as she got out some hairgel.

Lynn cringed again. There was no escaping them. She honestly felt scared now.

********* **A Few Moments Later** **********

While Lynn was getting her hair done, albeit against her will, she felt something that she had been feeling for a while with Lori and Leni.

She felt weird that they were doing all of this for her. Why? Even though the Loud family was a slightly dysfunctional, but overall tight family, her, Lori and Leni were not really that close. Lori and Leni obviously were close, due to them rooming together and the fact that they were the two eldest siblings in the family. The two had been together the longest.

So, why were they doing this for her?

"Hey?" Lynn said getting their attention.

"Yes?" Leni answered

"Why are you guys being so nice to me?" Lynn asked. Lori and Leni looked confused.

"What do you mean?" Lori asked.

Lynn felt kinda embarrassed when talking about her feelings, but she needed to know.

"You guys really aren't as close to me as you are with a few of the others. I could see you guys doing this for Luna or Luan, or even Stinkin'. But, why me? Why are you guys so supportive for how I feel about Cody?" Lynn asked now blushing.

Lori walked up to Lynn to get close to her level. "Well, Lynn, because I want you to know what it's like to have somebody in your life like this. I know that you did feel like that with Francisco before he left." She said.

"Yeah. I remember when you came home that day when he left. You looked so sad." Leni added.

******* **Flashback-6 Months Ago** *******

Lynn was laying down on her bed with the most depressing look on her face that anyone could ever see. The reason being is that the boy she has a crush on, named Francisco, just moved away today with his family to Wisconsin. She said goodbye to him and wished him luck, but unfortunately, she didn't tell him that she had feelings for him. She just chickened out. And now she never will have the chance to know what it feels like to be with him. She felt like crap.

As her roommate Lucy was reading her a poem about her favorite sports stars of all time, Lori and Leni looked in on what was going on. They saw Lynn just looking depressed and sad as ever. They knew about Lynn's feelings for Francisco, and like Luna with her girlfriend Sam, they were really supportive of hers. The only thing that was different was that Lynn refused help from anyone in the family when it came to this. So, Lori and Leni chose to back off and let her handle it herself.

Now that Francisco was gone, Lori felt really guilty that she didn't help Lynn. Not even a little bit. Even if she refused help, she probably still should've done it anyway.

****** **End Flashback** *******

"You were literally so bummed out. And I kind of felt like I could've done something to help you act on those feelings for him. But I didn't. So, after that, I made sure that when a boy came into your life like Cody did, I wanted to help you feel that feeling again. And I would do it for everybody else in the family. That's why we're doing this. Because we're sisters, and we love each other." Lori said.

Lynn felt surprised. Her sisters actually cared that much about her love life?

She felt her lip quiver a little bit.

"Thanks guys." Lynn said sounding appreciative. Lori and Leni nodded as they went back to work.

******** **A Few MORE minutes later** ********

"You literally look perfect." Lori said in excitement. Her and Leni stepped away from Lynn so she could look at herself in the mirror. Not a whole lot had changed with Lynn. The only things that were different about her, were that her hair was no longer in a ponytail like it usually is. Her hair was shoulder length. It looked clean and long and flowing.

One thing Lynn also noticed about her hair, was the new stripe. It was a reddish purple kind of color.

Thankfully they didn't do any make-up. That would've made Lynn go crazy. But here, this actually wasn't too bad. She, actually, kind of liked it.

She tilted and posed with her head and hair. "Huh. I guess this isn't so bad. I kinda like it. Thanks you guys." Lynn said.

They both squeed in excitement.

****** **Royal Woods Bowling Alley** ******

Lori had dropped off Lynn at around 6. She promised to pick her up at around 9:30. That was her curfew for the night.

She stepped inside, and standing right there waiting for her were Polly, Margo, Cody and his friends.

"Hey Hey Lynn-sanity." Polly walked up to her and gave her a bro hug. Margo walked up and gave her a fist bump.

"Nice hairstyle Lynn. Did you just get that done today?" Margo asked.

Lynn nodded. "Yeah. It wasn't my idea, but It kinda grew on me." She said.

"Good to see you Lynn. Hope we all can have a good time." Cody said.

Lynn blushed a little bit when she saw him. He looked really cute tonight.

"I like your hairstyle too Lynn." Cody complimented, which further embarrassed Lynn even more.

"Yeah. Looks pretty damn good. Whoever did that know their stuff." Michael chimed in. "Hell, if you were my type, I'd ask you out right now."

Cody glared at Michael, who just chuckled at his friend. Lynn just rolled her eyes. However, Polly also laughed.

"You are such a jerk Michael." Polly jokingly said. He shrugged and said, "I do have that vibe about me, I know."

After all that, they went and got they're shoes from the counter. They all got bowling balls that were just right for them. However, Michael had brought his own. He had a bowling ball bag with him.

After they had put in all their names on the scoreboard, they were ready.

Michael went up first. "Hey Margo." He called out getting her attention. She looked on with annoyance and disdain in her eyes. He rolled the ball down the lane.

He got a strike. On his first try. Margo couldn't believe it. So Michael really wasn't just an arrogant son of a bitch. He was just a really confident son of a bitch who knew how good he was at something.

"Beat that." Michael said as he winked at her. She blushed a little bit in anger. She was up next.

She rolled the ball down the lane, and hit 9 pins. This didn't sit well with her. She looked back at Michael, who just smiled all cocky like at her.

She wasn't gonna take that. So, she rolled the ball again, and she hit the single pin standing. She got a spare on her first try.

She looked back at Michael. "We've only just begun Michael." She said with a confident smile on her face.

Cody looked over at Lynn. "I have a feeling this is gonna get intense." He said.

"You have no idea." Lynn said.

So, after about an hour, the seven of them decided to sit down and eat. Derrick had ordered a huge 16'' pizza for everybody. It was a four meat pizza.

"Thanks for ordering for us Derrick." Jacob said.

"Oh, no problem guys. I'm just happy that we're all having fun." Derrick said.

"Well, there's fun, and what's going on with you two guys." Cody said to Michael and Margo, who were sitting across from each other. All of them had played two games already. And both times, Michael had beaten Margo by about a few points.

Michael shrugged. "Well, I'm just making sure my rep is staying strong, my man." He said.

"Hey, we agreed to best 3 out of 5. So I still have a chance at making you my bat bitch, Michael." Margo replied. Everyone, except him, had went "Ohhhhh", as she burned him.

Michael just folded his arms. "Oh, you wanna play like that huh? Well, I've only got one more game to win, and then your ugly ass has to go out with me. Which would probably be the only action you'd ever get." He said.

Uh oh. That was the wrong word to use. And everybody else at the table agreed.

Margo had slammed her hands on the table in anger in front of him. It surprised him, but it didn't scare him over all.

"What the hell did you just say? You arrogant shit." Margo angrily said to him.

"Hard of hearing?" Michael asked very sarcastically.

"Both of you stop." Jacob said stopping an eventual fight between them. "Yeah." Cody chimed in. "Can't you guys just get along? We're all having a good time here. Do you really have to get at each other's throats?" He asked.

"Yeah, Margo, Michael, come on. We just wanna eat and get back to the game. So cut it out." Lynn told them.

Michael and Margo just looked at each other with disdain in their eyes. Michael didn't want to have to carry her bats around if he had to take comments like that from her. And Margo didn't want to go out on a date with an asshole who called her ugly.

…

"I'll be right back." Margo said getting out of the booth and going to the bathroom. She looked really upset as she walked away.

Lynn and Polly knew they had to go and see what was wrong with their friend. So they excused themselves and went after her. And when they were away from the table, Cody, Derrick and Jacob looked at Michael with a cross expression on their faces.

"What?" Michael asked.

"Did you really have to say that, Michael?" Jacob asked his cousin.

"Oh, and her calling me her "bat bitch" is okay? Screw that. She had that coming." Michael said sounding annoyed.

"I agree that that wasn't right either, but you need to watch what you say sometimes." Cody said.

Michael just grumbled.

"I don't normally use language like this, but sometimes you can be a bit of a dick, Michael." Derrick said.

Michael just shook his head with annoyance.

******** **Bathroom with Lynn, Polly, and Margo** ********

Polly and Lynn followed Margo into the restroom. Thankfully, no one else was in there with them. So, they had a bit of a sense of privacy here.

Margo was huffing and puffing in anger in front of the mirror. As she did this, a few tears rolled down her eyes. Both in anger, frustration, and sadness.

"You okay Margo?" Polly asked. This time actually sounding concerned for her friends well-being.

Lynn just looked at Margo with sympathy. She knew what was going on with her. The "ugly" comment really set her off.

"I hate that motherfucker!" Margo exclaimed as she just about ripped the sink off it's hinges with how tight she was gripping onto it.

"Well, to be fair, you called him your bat bitch." Polly said. Margo turned around with an intense angry look on her face, which really startled Polly. She had never seen her like this before. At least, not when a game was about to start with her in it.

"Woah, are you alright? I didn't mean to piss you off. I'm just starting the facts." Polly said trying to calm her friend down.

"Margo, just try to chill. Okay? We're all here to have a good time." Lynn said trying to not make her lose control.

Margo scoffed. "Good time? How can I have a good time when that arrogant piece of shit reminds me of something I'll never have?" She said. A few tears started to firm in her eyes now.

"What do you mean?" Polly asked.

"It's nothing Poll-" Lynn said before being interrupted.

"No Lynn. She wants to know. So I'll tell her." Margo said in an angry tone. This also was surprising for Polly. It was surprising in one way for Margo to be this angry. But it was another for her to be angry at HER of all people. What had she done to make her angry?

"Tell me something Polly: How fair is it that you, who is two years younger than me and Lynn, can get someone you really care about? Someone even more than a friend? How come you can get a boyfriend, and I can't?" Margo angrily and frustratingly asked while tears fell down from her eyes.

"And stop acting like you and him aren't all lovey-dovey, cause you are. We saw you at Lunch on Wednesday. You and Rusty together. So, tell me, why the hell do YOU get someone like that and I don't?" Margo asked, tears still visible in her eyes.

Lynn looked really uncomfortable in this situation. She had a feeling this would happen sooner or later.

Polly just looked a little guilty and embarrassed. She didn't know that her friend was feeling jealous of her. And she didn't know she was hurting her in the way that she was.

She rubbed the back of her head. "I didn't know I was making you mad with how me and Rusty are together Margo. I'm sorry I make you feel jealous. I feel like shit now that I know I've caused you to feel this way." She said.

Margo turned away from her friend. "It's not your fault. I just want to feel loved by someone. Why can't me and Lynn have what YOU have?" She asked as tears streams down her face again.

Lynn out her hand on her friends shoulder as a means to comfort her. "Hey, come on. You will find someone someday." She said.

Margo shook her head. "Everyone says that Lynn. They just say it to try and make people feel better about themselves when they know that they will never be with someone who actually loves them." She lowered herself toward a wall and sat down. "I'm never gonna find a great guy to be with." Margo depressingly said.

Polly came over and grabbed Margo's shoulders. "Hey! Don't talk like that. Look at me when I'm talking to you." She said very forcefully. This surprised both Lynn and Margo.

"Alright you guys. You want me to admit it? Fine. Yeah, I get all lovesick around Rusty. And he does with me too." Polly admitted as she felt a blush appear on her face. Lynn was surprised that she owned up to it.

"But do you wanna know why?" Polly asked. Margo nodded very nervously.

"It's because Rusty, from after we met at the Sadie Hawkins Dance, he flat out didn't care about what I looked like. He didn't care how I acted. He didn't care if I was a tough girl. He didn't care if I could beat his ass in a fight. He just saw me as a cool girl who he wanted to be with. And you know what? At first I thought that that was the only thing boys looked for in girls like how you feel now. I was in your shoes a while back." Polly ranted.

Margo couldn't believe what she was hearing. Polly, one of the most confident people she has ever met, was actually self-conscious about her looks? She actually was insecure about boys not liking her?

Lynn was surprised too. "Polly, I didn't know that about you." She said.

Polly nodded. "Yeah. I felt ugly, and that no boy will ever like me for me. But, guess what idiot? I found Rusty. And him and I like each other for who we are. Looks don't mean shit." Polly emphasized that last word.

Margo now started feeling bad about her ranting on Polly earlier. She didn't know that Polly once felt the way she feels now. She never considered how her friends felt once felt. She felt selfish. Like she was a bad friend.

"So, yeah I get what your feeling, but don't EVER just give up and say that boys will never like you. Cause you WILL find a guy one day. Even if it takes a long time. So, quit acting all sorry for yourself, and actually go out there and be the damn hard working girl you are Margo. You got it?" Polly said, now practically threatening Margo.

She nodded her head yes. Polly was right. She wasn't gonna get a guy if she was mopeing about it. She needed to be herself. She needed to grab herself by the ass and get out there and prove that she was awesome.

"Your right Polly. I need to be better than this. Besides, who cares what that jackass thinks? He doesn't have a girlfriend either. So, who's he to talk down to me like that?" Margo proudly said as she stood tall. She then walked over to the entrance to the bathroom. "Let's get back out there you guys. I got a game to win." She said as she walked out.

Before Lynn and Polly could join her, Lynn stopped Polly to talk for a quick second.

"That was great what you did there Polly. I respect you big time for that." Lynn said she playfully punched her in the arm.

Polly chuckled and shrugged. "Well, I could tell Margo was feeling down lately. I just wanted to get her head out of her ass. Ya know what I mean?" She said.

Lynn nodded and left with Polly to get back out there. When they walked over to the bowling lanes, there stood Cody, Jacob, Derrick and Michael, who now looked like he was about to say something he wanted to say, but also didn't want to say, because it might hurt his "cool guy" image.

Lynn had walked up to Polly and Margo, who was now looking rather intensely at Michael. She also looked like how Michael was feeling right now.

Cody then spoke. "Look, Michael, Margo, we're all friends here. I, along with Derrick and Jacob, like all of you. But, I don't like how you guys act toward each other. You guys always find ways to want to kill each other. Seriously, your like Holly and Molly." He said scolding them.

"Well, I know you LIKE Lynn, don't you Cody?" Michael said arrogantly.

"SHUT UP MICHAEL!" Everybody said.

"Cody's right you guys. Michael, you don't need to go that far whenever she insults you. And Margo, there was no reason for you to go and do what you did." Jacob said.

"Can't you guys please just try to get along?" Derrick asked.

"The boys are right. Now, apologize to each other, and we can have a nice rest of our night together." Lynn told them.

"Yeah, it's getting annoying, so do it." Polly told them.

Margo and Michael just looked at each other with disdain in their eyes. It was like that for a few seconds, before they both uttered out, at the same time,...

"Sorry."

Cody, Lynn, and everybody else smiled. They were glad that they swallowed their pride and just did it.

After that, the gang went back to bowling. Cody and Lynn took a bit of a break and sat down with each other.

"Sorry about earlier with Michael. He doesn't take shit from anybody. Even if it makes him look like to bad guy in the end." Cody said.

"And I'm sorry about the "bat bitch" comment. Margo can go a little too far sometimes too." Lynn said.

"It's hard to believe, but I think those two might have more in common than you think."

"Yeah. Even though they probably will never admit it."

The two were silent for a few minutes, before Lynn let out a "Soooo…" very nervously.

"Yeah?" Cody said, also looking nervous.

"Are you excited for the big game next Saturday?" Lynn asked.

"Yeah. I've only been to one baseball game my whole life. And that was when I was a kid." Cody answered.

"No way!" Lynn said.

"I know right." Cody said.

"Well, I think you'll have fun."

"Yeah, especially when it's with you. It'll be even more fun."

Lynn blushed a little bit. "Yeah. I think that way too."

"Mmhmm."

The two just looked at each other for a couple more seconds. They were bringing their heads in close to each other. They could feel the passion overtaking their bodies. It just felt right.

…

…

 ***Beeeeep***

That alarmed Cody and Lynn. They both looked at the scoreboard, and it read:

 _Margo: 97_

 _Michael: 99_

Michael had beaten Margo.

"Well, looks like I won." Michael said very proudly and arrogantly.

Margo looked pissed off.

"Name the time when you wanna go out Margo." Michael said.

Margo was about to say something, before Polly motioned to her not to do or say anything drastic.

So, Margo thought of something else.

"Oh, I will. But know this Michael: When we do have our date, you won't expect what's gonna happen. I may wear a good looking dress, or I might wear whatever the hell I wanna wear. I might make myself look beautiful, or I might look like a big fat soon. Remember Michael: You made the bet. Now, you have to go through with it." Margo explained to him.

Michael looked surprised at her comments. She wouldn't try to embarrass him, would she?

"Well, you don't know either Margo. I might be a romantic, sweet guy who treats you like your the most important thing in the world. Or, I might be an asshole, just to spite you. I could be calm and patient, or I could be obnoxious and annoying just to embarrass you. What do you have to say to that?" Michael told her.

"I say, who cares." Margo said.

"That goes double for me." Michael said as him and Margo turned away from each other and walked off to leave the bowling alley. It was almost closing time anyway.

The seven of them but each other farewell, and were picked up by their parents and/or legal guardians.

Lynn and Cody couldn't believe they almost kissed each other. Sure, they hugged, but this wasn't like that though. They almost kissed.

The game next Saturday might be weird for them now. Weird, but hopefully fun.

 **Author's Note: Well, here ya guys go. And, also, if no one knows by now, DeviantArt user, Marius Wales, made a picture of Cody Anderson on his page. He did a pretty good job, so go ahead and check it out.**

 **Also, if I was to make an estimate on how long this story will continue, I'd maybe say about a few things more chapters. Maybe 2 or 3. I don't know. So, stick around.**

 **Another thing, be on the lookout for a future fanfic involving Cody's friend Michael. I have an idea in store for him. And, maybe, that story will include Margo in some way….like I said, stay tuned.**

 **If anyone liked this chapter, make sure to comment, like, favorite and follow this story for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	12. Chapter 12: Planning

**Chapter 12: Planning**

This was it. It was Saturday. The day that Lynn and her big sister Lori would go out to Great Lakes to meet up with Lori's boyfriend Bobby Santiago and his grandfather, or Abuelo as they called him in their native saying, Hector and go to the stadium to watch a baseball game with them.

And the fifth and final person joining those four was the boy that Lynn has a HUGE crush on. Her tutor Cody Anderson.

It was morning time. Lynn and Lori had taken the task to getting up really early, maybe even too early for Lynn's liking, to get them ready for their double date, including a fifth elderly guy. The two were in the bathroom, with Lori helping fix Lynn's hair.

Lynn started to look really queasy, which didn't go unnoticed by Lori. "Doing ok, Lynn?" Lori asked.

Lynn rubbed her arm. "I'm just nervous. Ya know, first date and everything." She admitted.

"Actually, Lynn, this is a double date. You won't have your first date until you and your Cody are literally alone together.~" Lori cooed at Lynn, who blushed in embarrassment.

"Cut it out Lori. This is serious. What if I say something stupid? What if I do something he doesn't like? What if I don't look good enough? What if—" Lynn continued to panickly ask questions before she was cut off.

"Lynn, you literally need to shut up." Lori said trying to calm her little sister down. "You are going to do great. I'll be with you every step of the way. Just trust me. Cody will literally be begging you to be his girlfriend after this." She said.

Lynn still felt nervous as hell. However, she knew she had someone with experience in relationships by her side for this one. So she felt slightly okay now.

"Lori?" Lynn asked.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Thanks. You know, for….you know." Lynn had trouble saying what she wanted to say. Thank her for making her realize her feelings for a nerd she didn't like at all, but got to know him, and found out he was the kindest, coolest, handsomest boy she ever met in her life? Maybe, but she still couldn't help feeling so awkward most of the time.

Lori smiled. "Don't mention sis. Happy to help." She said as she went back to doing her hair.

Lynn wondered how Cody was doing preparing for this get together. Or was he really preparing at all?

 *********Anderson Household*********

Cody was in his room looking at himself in the mirror. He had a Detroit Tigers jersey on with a matching hat. He knew Lynn was going to probably be all dressed up like this for the game. So he should do the same to impress her.

Impress huh?

Cody got red in the face when he thought about Lynn. He couldn't believe he almost kissed her at the Bowling alley last week. If it hadn't have been for that final score bell, he probably would've kissed Lynn.

"Cody, sweetie, what are you doing?" His mother Sarah asked, which startled Cody. He didn't know his Mom was watching him.

"Uh, nothing mom. Just, uh, seeing how I look in this jersey Uncle Kevin bought me. I look pretty good in it." He said.

Sarah smirked a little bit at her first child. "Are you sure your not actually just making sure you look good for your little date with your girlfriend?" She asked.

Cody blushed again and started stuttering. "M-Mom cut-cut it out. Lynn is n-not my girlfriend." He told her.

Sarah shrugged. "I don't know sweetie. You seem to be really happy whenever your around her. And you get all nervous whenever she hugs you. Not to mention all those baseball games you went to just to see her play." She told him. "I think you have a big crush on her."

Cody, with a blush still shown on his face, just growled a little bit. Sarah kneeled down in front of Cody.

"Sweetie, why don't you just tell her you like her?" She asked.

Cody sighed. However, before he could answer, a loud crash echoed in the Anderson household. Followed by an angry scream.

" **LIAR!** " He heard Molly scream. She, to no one's shock, was in a fight with her twin sister. Again.

" **SHUT UP!** " Holly yelled.

" **YOU SHUT UP!** " Molly yelled back.

It was Sarah's turn to growl this time as she got up and walked toward the twins' room to separate them. Which happened almost on a daily basis.

After Sarah left, Cody looked in the mirror again. He thought about what she told him. He really did want to tell Lynn he had romantic feelings for her. But what if she said No? Even if the two had a lot in common, he was still a nerd and she was still a jock. Their personalities might not work together.

He heard a knock at his door. This time, it was Allison.

"Hey." She said sweetly.

"Hey." Cody said.

"So, are you excited for your date with Lynn?" She asked him.

Cody groaned a little. "It's not a date date. It's me, Lynn, her sister Lori, her boyfriend and his grandpa." He told her.

"Still, I'm really happy your getting a chance to be with her." Allison said followed by a sad sigh. "I wish I could get Nathan to see me like that."

Cody knew she had a crush on her best friend. The two of them were friends ever since they met in kindergarten. They both were very passionate singers and loved musicals. And as a few years went by, Allison developed feelings for her best friend. Though, he didn't see the signs that Allison wanted more than that.

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Hey, I'm sure he'll see it one day. And I'll get to see a really adorable couple together." He said as him and Allison hugged.

"Thanks Cody. And, by the way…" She started to say. "...I think you and Lynn would make a really nice couple." She said as she walked away.

Cody smiled. He was happy Allison wasn't gonna give up on her feelings toward Nathan. The two deserved each other.

He walked out of his room to find Conner and Caitlin playing tag with each other.

"You guys having fun?" Cody asked.

Conner then pouted. "Yes. Though I could be having as much fun as **YOU'RE** gonna have. I wish I could go to that baseball game." He whined.

Cody chuckled. "If there was a sixth ticket, I would've asked them to take you along too littl-" Cody started to say before Conner gave him a mean look.

"What were you gonna say?" Conner asked looking cross with his big brother. Caitlin looked concerned for her big brothers state.

"I meant younger brother. When I say little brother, I don't mean what you think I mean buddy." Cody said.

Conner folded his arms. "I hate being little." He said.

Caitlin then hugged Conner. "Well, I like you little. Your just like me." She said in a sweet and innocent tone. Conner just grumbled. Cody knew he had to cheer up his younger brother. And he had an idea on how to do it.

"Hey, how about this? To cheer you up, I'll buy you a foam finger from the store over there. Okay?" Cody offered.

Conner eyes lit up. "You will?" He excitedly asked.

"Yeah. Anything for my brother." He said. Conner hugged Cody.

"Thanks Cody." He said. Cody then looked at Caitlin.

"And if I catch a fly ball, I'll give it to you Caitlin." Cody told his baby sister.

Her little 5 year old eyes lit up. "Thanks big brother." She said as she hugged him.

After Conner and Caitlin went back to their game of tag, Cody sat down on the couch in the living room, waiting for Lynn and Lori. His father, John Anderson, was sitting in the chair next to Cody, working on his laptop.

"Hey Dad?" Cody asked getting his attention.

"Hm?" John answered looking at his oldest son.

"Look, uh, I'm going to that game in a little bit with Lynn. And I was wondering if, maybe, you could, you know…" Cody trailed off.

John raised an eyebrow. "Need a little dating advice?" He asked.

Cody shrugged. "It could help." He said.

John looked away from his laptop to face his son. "Look son. There really is no "advice" I can give you, other than just be who you are. Don't be somebody your not, or else it'll come back to bite you on the ass. Trust me. I learned that the hard way." He told Cody, who just saw his mom come into the living room, and listened in on her husband's story.

"That happened with you and Mom?" Cody asked.

John shook his head. "No, a different girl I was dating at the time. I was who I was when me and your Mom got together. And, hey, we've been married for 17 years now. That should tell you something." John said in a confident tone.

"Being yourself, as in, being the most sensitive man I've ever met in my entire life?" Sarah asked, somewhat startling John. He looked back at Sarah, who was now sporting a smile on her face.

"Hey, at least I'm not crazy like you." John jokingly shot back at her.

"But, I thought you liked me crazy." Sarah said getting closer to John's face. He smirked before the two shared a kiss with each other.

Cody cringed and looked away. "Okay, I asked for some advice. Not for a demonstration, okay? I also don't want to barf before the big game. So, please cut it out." He told them, which got a laugh from his parents.

Sarah came over to Cody. "All jokes aside, your father is right sweetie. Just be who you are, and I'm sure you and Lynn will have a great time together. I guarantee it." She told him in a kind voice.

"Yeah. Listen to your mother kiddo." John said.

Cody smiled. He was great to have parents like John and Sarah. He would never want to have anybody different from them. And they were right. Cody just needs to be Cody. Not some other guy. He was cool with being himself.

Now, he felt better. He knew now this double date, plus one, was going to go good.

******* **Driving to Cody's Place** *******

Lori was driving over to The Anderson household, with Lynn sitting behind her in the middle seat. She still looked nervous about the date, which Lori noticed.

"You ready Lynn? Cause we're almost there?" Lori asked.

Lynn took a deep breath. "Ready as I'll ever be, I guess." She said.

"Don't worry. Your literally gonna do great. I promise." Lori told her. Lynn smiled at Lori, showing appreciation for her support.

After a couple more minutes, they finally arrived at The Anderson household. Lori and Lynn both got out, and went to the front door. Lynn took one more deep breath, while Lori patted her on her back, before she knocked on the door.

After a couple seconds, Cody answered the door. Lynn looked at Cody in his Detroit Tigers jersey and cap. She thought he looked great in it. He should wear stuff like that more often.

"Hey Lynn. Hey Lori." Cody greeted them. He smiled very nervously in front of Lynn, as did she with him.

"Hey." Lynn responded.

"Hello Cody. It's nice to see you again. So, are you ready to go?" Lori asked.

Cody nodded. "Yeah. I'm ready." He told her. He yelled Goodbye to his family, which they responded back as well. He then walked out with them, and got into VanZilla.

After Lori pulled out of the driveway, Cody said to Lori, "Thanks again for inviting me you two. It's been so long since I've been to a baseball game."

"No problem. I owe you big time for helping me pass the 8th grade." Lynn said.

"Aw, I only helped out a little bit." Cody replied. "Your the one that worked hard and got better."

Lynn blushes at his compliment, while also rubbing the back of her head.

Lori smiled. The two were showing signs of crushing on each other. Obviously.

Everything is going according to plan. Her plan.

******* **One Hour Later** *******

After Lynn and Cody had talked to each other about their week, Lori decided to chime in on a conversation with him. Maybe get to know him. After all, he could become her brother in law in the future.

"So Cody." Lori said getting his attention.

"Yeah Lori?" Cody asked.

"You know, Lynn tells me your literally the oldest of your five siblings. So, I take it, it must be pretty crazy in your house, am I right?" She asked.

Cody smiled and nodded. "Yeah. It is. But, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love all my siblings, even though they can get crazy sometimes." He said. Lori nodded.

"How's Holly been doing? Has her little makeover helped her with her self esteem?" She asked.

Cody nodded. "It has actually. She seems a lot more confident in herself, and seems a lot happier around the house then she normally is." He told her.

"That's literally good to hear." She said.

"Yeah. And I have you and Leni to thank for that. Yeah me and Holly have fights a lot, but she still is my sister and I love her." He said. Lynn smiled at Cody's kindness.

"But is she still a drama queen?" Lynn asked jokingly.

"Pfft. Yeah. Of course she is. That's one thing that'll never change." Cody said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I did get that vibe when me and Leni did our thing for her. She probably has Lola beat, but not by much." Lori said.

"Though, to be fair, Molly is just as big a drama queen as Holly is. Twin genes, if you know what I mean." Cody replied.

"Molly's a drama queen? I didn't get that vibe from her." Lynn said.

"Yeah, just watch whenever she watches anime shows. If there's like a sad scene or a character she loves dies, she acts like it's the end of the world." Cody said.

"Anime, huh? Her and Lincoln might get along real well." Lynn said.

"Probably. But, just make sure they don't watch Anohana: The Flower We Saw That Day. Molly bawled her eyes out in every episode in that series. She seriously had like a mountain of tissues in her and Holly's room. It was a mess." He said.

"What's Anohana Cody?" Lori asked.

"Well, let's just say it's one of the most heartbreaking shows you'll ever see. Look it up on your phone, you might find something." Cody said.

The three were silent for a few more minutes, until Cody spoke again. "You know, speaking of which, how is Lola? Is she still crushing on me?"

"Yeah. And it's getting annoying." Lynn said now folding her arms.

Lori chuckled, which earned a glare from Lynn. Cody then interjected.

"It's okay Lynn. She'll get over it. I think it's kinda cute." Cody told her, while he patted her shoulder. To which she blushed a little bit.

Lori smiled. Her plan was working very well.

****** **Two Hours Later; Close to the Santiago Establishment** ******

Cody, Lynn and Lori still chatted for a while on the way to the Bodega. The three were getting along like three peas in a pod. Lynn thought it was great that Lori and Cody got along very well.

"Sounds like Allison is literally gonna be a big star. Isn't she?" Lori asked.

"Yeah. Her dream is to become a Broadway Musical star. I'm rooting for her all the way." Cody said. He did mean it. He really wanted his little sister to achieve her dreams someday.

As Lori was driving, Cody looked out into the city. He was amazed at the sight of everything. He had never been in the city like this before. It looked amazing. He wondered what it would look like at night.

"Wow. This looks incredible." Cody commented.

"I know, right?" Lori said, sounding excited. "And when I graduate from high school, me and Boo-Boo Bear will be together at Fairway University. Here in the big city."

Cody and Lynn gagged at Lori's pet name for her boyfriend. The two obviously noticed it, and rubbed the back of their heads in embarrassment. To which, Lori smiled.

Then Cody remembered something. "Oh, I almost forgot." He dug in his pockets and pulled out a few packs of bubblegum. It was original flavor. The logo had a baseball player on the front, blowing a bubble, while in a pitching position.

"Here you guys. I brought some gum with me. Many baseball players, and fans also, chew bubblegum at the games." He said as he handed Lynn a piece and put a piece in the middle of the front seat for Lori.

Lynn smiled. "Thanks Cody. I chew like 2 packs before everyone of my baseball games." She said.

Lori picked up the piece. "Thank you Cody. And I can second what Lynn said, because of the many cavaties she has." She said.

Lynn looked at Lori with a frown. "I do not have cavaties Lori. I brush twice a day. You know that." She said.

"Yeah, and you once brushed your teeth so hard, your tooth popped out." Lori commented. Lynn got red in the face from embarrassment. She remembered when she got overly competitive with her siblings when she lost a game to them. They would never let her live that down.

Luckily, Cody chimed in. He lifted his bottom lip and showed his back left tooth. It had a filling in it. So, apparently, Lynn wasn't the only one who had dental problems.

"I've had this filling for a year now. So, don't feel bad Lynn." He told her. Lynn smiled again.

Lori did the same thing, until they finally pulled up to the Bodega. They finally arrived to pick up Bobby and Hector. Obviously, Lori was ecstatic to see her beloved again. When they arrived at the Bodega, Bobby instantly appeared outside. Ready to greet his girlfriend.

" **Boo-Boo Bear.** " Lori cried out while running toward him with open arms and lovein her eyes.

" **Babe.** " Bobby called out as he extended his arms as well. Lori jumped into his arms and the two gave each other a romantic hug and kiss. It felt like a cheesy romantic movie where the guy and girl, who were apart for so long, were finally reunited. Even though, the two of them speak to each other constantly.

Cody and Lynn saw this and just laughed and gagged at them.

Bobby then took a look at Cody and smiled. "Hey, so you must be Cody Anderson. Lori here told me that a friend of Lynn's here was gonna come." He said while extending his hand.

Cody happily shook it. "It's nice to meet you Bobby. Lori talked about you constantly on our way up here." He said.

Bobby smiled. "Yeah, I know." He said while flirting with Lori. She giggled and kissed him again.

Lynn decided to break the lovey dovey feeling. "So, uh, Lori, Bobby, what's the plan for the game?" She asked.

"I literally was gonna get into that." Lori said. She then turned to Cody. "Hey Cody, you don't mind if we eat here, do you?" She asked.

Bobby then stepped in. "I think you should stick around here man. Abuela is making her chimichangas. They are so good, you'll literally cry out of good taste." He said while jokingly getting choked up.

"Hey, literally is my word Boo-Boo Bear." Lori commented. Bobby just chuckled.

Cody then gave his answer. "Sure. That sounds great you guys. I love Mexican food. Especially Tacos. My Mom's are the best." He said.

"Great." Bobby said. "And Abuela is making that too. You'll be in for a surprise to see how much she's making."

Cody nodded as all four of them went inside. He took a look around the Bodega.

"Wow, this place looks really organized. Unlike Flip's gas station." Cody commented.

Bobby looked proud of himself. "Thanks. I make this place look good." He said.

"Of course you do." Lori said.

The four of them went upstairs to Bobby's apartment. Cody looked around at all the doors to the room like he saw a place like this before.

"This place kinda looks like where my cousin Ricky lives. Nice." Cody said.

"Abuela and CJ look after all the rooms in this apartment complex. They do pretty good at it." Bobby said as he opened the door to his apartment.

When the four stepped inside, chaos was ensuing. Hector was playing his guitar in the living room, Rosa was cooking something in the kitchen, Carl was doing push-ups(or at least making it look like he was doing push-ups), Frida was painting a picture of her daughter Carlota(while trying not to get all emotional, and failing miserably), CJ was playing with Carlitos, and Hector was giving Ronnie Anne facts about stuff that she didn't particularly care for.

Cody leaned next to Lynn. "Where have I seen this before?" He asked.

"Pfft." Lynn scoffed. "This is nothing compared to The Loud House." She told him.

Eventually, everybody stopped doing what they were doing, as they saw that Bobby had come back up, and they went to greet Lori and Lynn, as well as a new houseguest.

"So Cody..." Bobby started. "This is the Casagrande family. Thats my Abuelo Hector," He pointed to Hector. "My Abuela Rosa," He pointed to Rosa. "My Mom Maria," He pointed to his mom. "My sister Ronnie Anne," He pointed to his sister. "Tio Carlos, and Tia Frida," He pointed to his aunt and uncle. "My cousins Carlota, CJ, Carl, and Carlitos," He pointed to his cousins. "And those are our pets Sergio and Lalo." He pointed to the pet bird and big dog.

"Hey Lori, how ya doing?" Ronnie Anne asked. The two bumped fists with each other.

"Good. So, you literally wana know how Lincoln is doing?" She asked.

Ronnie Anne blushed. "What's that supposed to mean?" She asked now folding her arms.

Cody decided to speak up. "Hello everybody. It's nice to meet you all. Thanks for having me." He said.

Frida came up to him. "Oh my god, are you and Lynn romantically involved?" She asked sounding very excited.

Obviously, this caused Cody and Lynn to look embarrassed. But, before they could deny it, she quickly answered.

"Oh, I knew it. Young love is so beautiful." Frida said as she ran out of the room crying emotionally.

Cody and Lynn looked at each other, a bit freaked out. What the fuck just happened is what they both thought in their heads?

"Don't mind her. She's always like that. Drama queen much." Ronnie Anne said to Cody as everyone went back to doing what they were doing.

"You have no idea how much I know about that." Cody responded. "Lori's told me about you too Ronnie Anne. Your Lincoln's girlfriend, right?" He asked her.

Of course, she blushed with a flustered look on her face. "No!" She replied, while also glaring at Lori.

"So, Boo-Boo Bear, why don't we literally catch up on some things?" Lori said, leading him away from everyone.

"Sure babe." Bobby said as the two walked away from the living room.

Lynn had an eye raised. The way Lori said that made it look like she and Bobby were keeping a secret from everybody. And that included her.

She hated when she kept secrets from her. It just made her even more curious.

********* **Bobby's Room** *********

"So, you know the plan, right?" Lori asked Bobby.

He nodded. "Yep. A buddy of mine from school still works at the stadium whenever baseball season is on. He, ironically enough, works both the food stations and in production." He told her.

"And they still do the thing, right?" She asked.

"Yep. I asked him if he could do it, and he told me they'll be doing it tonight. It should be during the top or bottom of the 5th. So, midway through the game give or take." He explained to her.

Lori squeed in excitement. "This is literally gonna be the most romantic thing I've ever done for someone. And it's my little sister no less." She said.

Bobby looked uncomfortable for a quick second. "Yeah, but what if something doesn't go right? What if one of them freezes up or something?" He asked her.

She threw both of her arms around Bobby in a loving way. "Oh, Boo-Boo Bear, you worry too much. Just leave everything to me. Besides, maybe it will shine on us as well." She told him.

Bobby gave a sly smile. "That sounds glorious." He said as they chuckled and kissed each other.

********** **Dinner** **********

The entire family, Lori, Lynn and Cody were at the table, Lynn and Cody sitting next to each other. They enjoyed a nice family feast.

And using the word feast was an understatement.

"Wow." Cody said. "This stuff is so good, I'm gonna have to take some home with me." Cody said.

"Why thank you sweetheart." Rosa said as she gave Cody a taco.

Her husband, Hector, spoke next. "So, Cody is it? Bobby here has told me that you are a very intelligent young man." He said to him.

Cody shrugged. "Well, I am a straight A student. And I helped Lynn here pick her grades up. So, that should tell you something." He said in a confident tone, while also taking a bite out of his taco.

"So, while you were tutoring Lynn, did you two become a pareja like Frida thinks?" Hector jokingly asked. This caused Frida to look on in excitement.

Of course, Lynn and Cody looked embarrassed. Before he could speak, Lynn came to his rescue.

"I don't know Hector. While you were doing your business at the Bodega, did you gossip about how bad Carlos is at guitar?" Lynn shot back at him in a joking way.

Hector looked nervous, while his eyes darted back and forth. Obviously, this caused Carlos to look offended.

"Hey, I'm not that bad." Carlos said to Hector.

"Actually, you kind of were. Sorry Carlos." Maria said to her brother, which earned her a look from her brother.

Cody spoke again. "You know, some celebrities who were mediocre guitar players went on to have big careers. Look at Kurt Cobain." Cody said.

"Thank you Cody. Oh, and did you know that John Lennon himself was also a mediocre guitar player as well?" He asked, which earned a groan from everybody.

Everybody except for Cody apparently. "I did. And Johnny Cash as well." He said.

"Well, Cody, I had no idea how knowledgeable you were on other subjects." Carlos said to him.

"Looks like my dad found a mini him. Only less nerdy than him." Carlota joked.

"Yeah, well, nerds like us have to know as much as we can. And I use the term "nerd" with greatness. I'm a proud nerd." Cody said. Lynn just chuckled at his nerdiness.

"As am I." Carlos said.

"Okay, can we stop listening to your nerd stuff and get back to eating please?" Carl asked.

"Yeah, I've gotta get back to my ship." CJ said.

"Sure guys. And thanks again for inviting me. I really appreciate it." Cody said to everyone. This made them all smile at him.

"No problem Cody. It's nice to have you." Maria said in a sweet voice. They went back to eating after that.

About an hour had passed, and dinner had gotten done with. Everybody was so full. Especially Cody. They rested for a good half hour before getting ready to go to the stadium.

"So, Cody, Lynn, you guys ready to go?" Lori asked them, with Bobby and Hector behind her.

Cody got his hat and glove. "Yep. I'm ready, let's go." He said with enthusiasm.

Lynn got her hat and glove as well. "Yeah. Let's go watch the Tigers kick some butt." Lynn said as she high fived Cody.

Lori and Bobby smiled and winked at each other as they all left. This didn't go unnoticed by Hector.

"Are you guys planning something?" Hector asked Bobby.

"No idea what your talking about Grandpa." Bobby said as all five of them walked outside to go to the stadium.

 **Author's Note: Yes, I'm not dead. Yes, I know this is so fucking late. I've just been dealing with a lot of shit this year, and been in the works on my Linka Loud Universe story, make sure to check that out. So this story is reaching the end soon. Also, I've decided to make another story involving a few of the characters in this story. So, some characters you might want to know more about in this story, you'll know in a future story down the road. Anyway, if you like this story, make sure to comment, like, favorite and follow for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	13. Chapter 13: Plan in Action

**Chapter 13**

 **The Plan in Action**

Lynn, Cody, Lori, Bobby and Hector walked for about a good 7 minutes before they made it to the Stadium. Great Lakes Center to be exact. This was where the Detroit Tigers would battle the Philadelphia Phillies.

As they waited in line, Cody looked at the arena in amazement.

"This whole place looks awesome." Cody said.

Bobby grinned. "Wait till ya see what's it like on the inside." He said.

"You've been here before?" Lynn and Cody asked at the same time. After they did that, they quickly looked at each other.

Bobby nodded. "Yep. A buddy of mine from school works here, and he got me a season pass." He told them.

"How many games have you gone too?" Lynn asked.

"Oh, all of them. It's kinda cool that I live a few minutes away from a baseball stadium. I can always come here whenever I don't have a whole lot to do." He said.

"Cool." Cody said as the five of them waited in line. It felt like forever, when it actually was only about 45 minutes. They finally made it inside. Bobby was right. It looked even better in here than out there. There was photos of old Detroit Tigers memorabilia. Photos of legends and icons like Alan Trammel, Lou Whitaker, Jack Morris, and Kirk Gibson. They had the Detroit Tigers Logo on almost everything. There was plaques for the Hall of Fame. They had everything here.

"So much history." Lynn said, seemingly salivating at the mouth.

"I know. You could probably get all the history of baseball in the state of Michigan here if you wanted. It's incredible." Cody said, his eyes lighting up.

Lori smiled. "Well, I'm glad you two are having fun. But, me and Bobby here have to go say "Hi" that friend of his. You two go with Hector to your seats, or quick get something out of the store. We'll meet you there." She said to them as she and Bobby began to walk off.

"Yeah, see ya there. We won't be long." Bobby said, following his girlfriend.

Lynn raised an eyebrow. _I wonder why this friend of his is so important._ She thought, before watching Cody go into the store. Ironically enough, Hector was there as well. So, she went in as well. Maybe she could pick out a new shirt.

She saw Cody picking out a foam finger. Or, in this case since it was the Tigers, a foam claw. It was orange with the Detroit Tigers Logo in the middle, and had blue tips on the claw part. A pretty unique, but simple design. He paid for it, and walked away from the register.

"So, you bought a foam claw, huh?" Lynn asked.

"Well, this is for Conner. He was upset he couldn't come. So, I promised him I'd buy him a foam claw to cheer him up." He told her.

"That's nice of you." Lynn said.

"And I promised I'd catch a fly ball for Caitlin." He said, now looking embarrassed. "If I can catch one, that is. My unathletic ass probably can't, but we'll see." He said.

Lynn chuckled. "Heh. Maybe I'll catch one for ya." She said.

"That'd work too." Cody said.

As they were talking, they noticed Hector looking at a big picture outside of the store. He looked mezmorized by the picture. Like, he was studying it or something. So, Cody and Lynn got curious and went to see what was up.

When they approached him, they saw what he was looking at. It was a photo, an old black and white photo at that, of one of the four Detroit Tigers World Series Championship wins. This one being 1968. The third time they won it.

"This photo is amazing." Cody said.

"Yeah. I kinda wish I was born earlier to see one of the championship wins. But, hey what can ya do?" Lynn commented.

"Not to brag, but I actually was at this game." Hector said. Lynn gasped in amazement.

"No kidding?" Cody said.

Hector nodded. "I was a young 16 year old boy when this happened. And, my mama and papa somehow saved up enough money to get us a few tickets to the game. I remember I was at the edge of my seat in this game. But, they won, and it was a glorious time to celebrate. Ah, such wonderful memories of my youth."

"That's incredible, Mr. Casagrande. You must've been lucky." Cody said.

"No kidding, he was. I'd pay almost my whole life savings to go to that, or the Superbowl, or Wrestle-Freakin-Mania. That's one of my goals in life." Lynn said proudly.

Hector chuckled. "Well, Lynn, all I can say is save your money, and don't lose hope of it. Cause it could happen one day." He told her. Lynn smiled, appreciating his words of wisdom. Cody did as well.

After that, Cody, Lynn, and Hector found their seats in the arena. Which, by the way, had the most amazing view. The field, the dugout, the scoreboard, the mascot, everything had such an incredible view.

It made Cody and Lynn look with amazement. "This is awesome." Lynn said.

"Yeah. The view is incredible." Cody said.

As they prepared to sit down next to each other, their hands accidentally touched each other. They noticed this, and quickly retreated their hands away from each other. Which resulted in their faces turning red from embarrassment.

"Sorry." They both said at the same time. Hector looked at this and just chuckled in his mind.

After that happened, the three saw Lori and Bobby walking toward them. With big smiles on their faces.

"Where have you been?" Lynn asked.

"Just checking in with my bud." Bobby said as he and Lori sat next to each other.

Lori just smiled. She couldn't wait for her plan to come to action.

The game was so exciting for Cody and Lynn. Those two were cheering on the Tigers like no tomorrow. The game was now in the top of the 5th.

One of the players, Mario Finch, was up to bat. He missed the first pitch, but the second one he hit. Though, it was a foul ball. And it was flying toward the section where our characters were sitting.

Cody instantly saw this opportunity. He stood up and had his glove ready.

"Come on. Come on." He said with anticipation.

Lynn admired him for wanting to please his baby sister. However, she one that that ball wasn't gonna make it to his glove. It was going to the row in front of them. Now, she saw an opportunity as well.

She quickly dove her hand over the people in front of her, and caught the ball in the blink of an eye. This got her looks from them, but she didn't care.

She handed the ball to Cody. "Here ya go. Caitlin's a sweet kid. She deserves this." Lynn said.

"Nice catch, Lynn. And thanks." Cody said, with Lynn cheeks turning a slight hue of red.

After that foul ball, Mario did get a hit, third time's the charm, but he got out on third base.

"Aw, come on." Lynn whined.

"That call was terrible." Bobby said.

"Heck yeah it was." Cody said.

It's was now getting to the bottom of the 5th. Getting close to the sixth inning. Now, there were some charity announcements, the mascot doing his dance, and some other things mixed in with the game. And now, was another announcement. What could it be?

 _And now, all you Tigers fans, is for something I know a lot of people have been looking forward too. Something for all the cute, happy couples out there._

 **Couples**? Lynn thought. Oh no.

 _That's right. It's now time for the kiss cam._

Lynn froze. She couldn't see Cody, but she had a feeling he was frozen too. She had never kissed a boy before. Let alone in front of hundreds of people.

 **Please not me. Please not me.** Lynn was begging in her mind.

However, her thoughts did not go as she wished, because she saw herself on the big screen. She was on there. Where everyone could see her.

And, since Cody and Lynn were sitting next to each other, the spotlight was on them and not Bobby and Lori. They had to kiss in front of all these people.

"Come on, you two. You can do it." Lori motioned for them.

Cody, just like Lynn, was looking like he was about to shit his pants. He was shaking and his eyes were darting back and forth like crazy.

The two looked at each other. They both knew they wanted this. They knew they liked each other. So, why not?

But, still. It's in front of hundreds of people. It's embarrassing.

What happened next, however, was even more embarrassing. For Lynn.

 ***Splat***

"Ahh!" Lynn cried out. She was now covered in nacho cheese dip. She looked up and saw that it had fallen from the upper balcony onto her.

"Ah, God Damn it! My fucking nacho cheese!" A loud voice was heard from up there.

Lori looked like she wanted to murder that man for dropping the cheese onto her little sister. But, that look was instantly changed to concern as she saw what was now going on.

She saw Lynn on the big screen. With nacho cheese dripping from her hair and face. Cody had a little bit on his pants and shirt, but he didn't get the blunt of that shot like Lynn did.

She then saw something absolutely heartbreaking: Lynn had tears in her eyes. She was humiliated. Not just in front of everybody here at the game, but in front of the boy she has romantic feelings for.

"Lynn, I-" Cody was about to say something, before Lynn turned and ran away from her seat, and back into the arena. They swore they even heard a sob from Lynn's throat as she ran.

Lori felt so horrible. And Bobby looked extremely guilty. They didn't think something like that was gonna happen to Lynn.

They left their seats to go and find Lynn. But, when they got into the arena, they were stopped by Hector and Cody. Who, by the way, did not look happy at all.

"Lori, Bobby, did you plan that?" Hector asked with a bit of a raised voice.

"Yeah, what the fuck did you two do?" Cody asked, looking really pissed off. And who could blame him.

Lori was shocked at Cody's language. She didn't think he'd drop the F-bomb, but he did. She certainly wasn't gonna fault him for it though. He was very angry with her at the moment.

She and Bobby looked at each other with guilt in their eyes. They both sighed.

"Okay. Okay. We'll tell you." Lori said, as she began to explain everything.

 **Author's Note: Hello everyone. Yes, I'm late again, but that's to be expected now I guess. Anyway, we are almost at the end. And, I'll just say it, the next chapter will be the last chapter of the story, and the final chapter will be an epilogue. Hopefully, I get those out soon. So,if you like this chapter, make sure to like, comment, favorite and follow for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	14. Chapter 14: All or Nothing Part 2

**Chapter 14**

 **All or Nothing Part 2**

 **-After Lori and Bobby Left-**

"So, where is he?" Lori asked Bobby.

"Just around the corner." Bobby said to her.

They entered a little production room. This was where the people control the cameras and sound of the game for all the people watching on TV. One of the people that sat in the many, many chairs in this room, was a guy who looked to be about Bobby's age. He was black, had a shaved head, and had on a nice looking button up dress shirt with dress pants. He saw them come in, and went up to greet them.

"Bobby, hey man, what's up?" He said, while bringing him into a bro-hug. Which Bobby accepted.

"Hey, Latrez, man, I'm good. Hey, this is my girlfriend Lori. Babe, this is my friend Latrez." He introduced them to each other.

"Nice to meet you, pretty lady." Latrez said with a smile.

Lori giggled. "The pleasure is mine." She said.

Bobby rolled his eyes at that part. "So, anyway, you know what we discussed over the phone, right?" He asked him.

Latrez nodded. "Yeah. I asked the boss if it was okay, and he was all down for it, man." He said.

Lori got excited. "So, you can play the kiss-cam? That way my little sister, Lynn, can literally kiss the boy of her dreams?" She asked.

"Yeah." Latrez confirmed.

Lori squeed in excitement. She couldn't wait to finally help make Cody and Lynn a couple.

 **-End of Flashback-**

"So, that's what happened. Me and Lori wanted to help you two get together, so we got the kiss-cam to happen." Bobby said, sounding guilty for even being apart of it.

"Yeah. We literally want you two to be happy together. So, we wanted to try and push you guys a little bit." Lori said, which was immideatly followed by a sigh.

"But, that's no excuse for what we did. And we're sorry. You have every right to be mad at us, Cody." Lori guiltily admitted.

Hector looked disappointed at them. What those two did was wrong. They had no right to try and force something out of two young teenagers. They had no right to try and make two kids, who like each other, and try to push them without their say-so.

However, Hector also knew that, while it was wrong what they did, he also saw that they were just trying to help. They looked like they weren't trying to be malicious with them, or tease them. They did something that, on the surface looked really sweet and heartwarming, but really just ended in disaster. Though, they never intended for that disaster to happen. And, most of all, he did see the remorse and shame on their faces. He could tell that they were really sorry about what they did. They really never meant to embarass them. It was a total accident.

Now Cody, on the other hand, was not as understanding as Hector was. He looked really angry at Lori and Bobby. Which really surprised Lori. In all the times he came over to the Loud House to study with Lynn, she had never seen him, not once, ever get angry with anyone.

But, his anger was justified here. He was humiliated like Lynn was in front of hundreds of people at a baseball game. Hundreds of people were probably laughing at him and Lynn now.

"You think saying "I'm sorry" is gonna make everything that happened okay?" He asked crossly. Lori and Bobby gave him a sympathetic look.

"Thanks to you two idiots, me and Lynn looked like total dorks out there. Not just in front of all those people, but to everyone who saw it on TV. Or Pay-Per-View. Whatever is being broadcasted." Cody ranted.

"You know, it's one thing if you did it to me, but it's something else if you did it to Lynn. She didn't deserve that. Now, everyone is laughing at us. Cause of you." He said pointing at the guilty looking couple in front of him.

He just shook his head. "I'm gonna go wash my shirt, I guess." Cody said, walking away to the nearest bathroom.

Hector followed behind him, before turning to Lori and Bobby one last time. "You two better go find Lynn and apologize. I'll go after Cody. And while you do that, you better think real hard and long about what you did." He said, his close on Cody's tail.

Lori and Bobby both sighed very depressingly. "We literally messed everything up for them." Lori said.

"Yeah. I guess we should've thought this through more." Bobby said.

Lori started to walk in the opposite direction. "Come on. Let's go find Lynn." She said.

"But this place is so huge. There's like 35 bathrooms here. She could be in any one of them. How can we find her?" Bobby asked.

"I actually have a pretty good idea of where she is. Just trust me." Lori said.

Lynn had locked the door in the stall of the bathroom of where she was. She was currently sitting on the toilet. All of the previous events flashing right before her very eyes.

She was just crying and sobbing her eyes out right now. She didn't even bother to clean the nacho cheese out of her hair. Why bother? Everyone saw her. Everyone in the arena saw her.

Including Cody.

That was what was hurting Lynn the most. The boy she has a huge crush on, saw her looking so stupid. All the cheese on her face and hair, and just looking as ugly as possible.

Lori helped out with her hair this morning. Now it looked terrible. As ugly as….well a girl with nacho cheese in her hair.

She continued to think back to what her best friend Margo said at lunch last week. How girls like her don't get looked at by boys how pretty girls do. How boys will always look at Polly, or Lori, or Leni, Luna, Luan, and even her own mother got looks sometimes.

And girls like Lynn, no matter how much make-up they put on, now matter how much they stylize they're hair, no matter how much effort they put into being noticed by boys, or girls if they swung that way, they would never be seen as, or even feel, pretty. No matter how much Lynn could try, she would never get Cody to like her. She wasn't beautiful. She wasn't pretty. She wasn't even good looking. She was just….ugly. And here, she was living proof of that.

Her crying and sobs increased. She wanted to be left alone. She….

"Lynn?" She heard a familiar voice call out to her.

"Leave me alone, Lori. I don't want to be talked to right now." Lynn said, her sobbing throat loudly heard throughout the bathroom. Amazingly, nobody but those two were here right now. That, and Bobby could also be blocking the door. Give them some privacy.

"Lynn, I'm so sorry. I'm literally the shittiest person in this building right now." She said.

Lynn's cries stopped for a moment. "What do you mean?" She asked.

Lori sighed. "The thing is, Bobby and I kind of set that kiss-cam up. So you and Cody could, you know…." She trailed off. She didn't need to finish that sentence. She knew Lynn got it.

She especially got it now. Because, after that was said, the stall door, which Lynn was in, flew open. And out popped a very angry Lynn Loud, Jr. Her eyes were red with some visible tears, her cheeks were puffy, her throat was a bit sore, and she was huffing and puffing with anger at her eldest sister.

Now, normally, if this was the Loud House, and one saw Lynn looking angry about something, they would back off and let her let off some steam in her bedroom with the boxing bag. Then, they would come to her if they felt she was ready to talk.

For Lori, she didn't budge one little bit. If she was gonna get hit, or worse, thrown through the door, then she deserved it. She felt her little sister walking toward. She was getting closer to her.

Now, Lynn was in front of Lori, with that angry look in her eyes. With the huffing and puffing. With all the looks on her face of an aftermath of crying.

Lori just waited to get hit, until she heard the first question come out of Lynn's mouth.

"Why do you care so much? Huh?" Lynn asked. Lori looked surprised to hear that question.

"Why should you care about my love life, huh? Why does that matter to you, when you have Bobby and so many other guys wanting to be with you?" Lynn asked, her throat clenched at that part. Lori felt like Lynn was about to blow again.

"You're just wasting your time. Cody's not gonna like me. No guy will ever like me. Cause I'm not as pretty as you or our other sisters. I'm never gonna be pretty. I'm never gonna be beautiful like you. I'm just ugly. And no one likes an ugly girl. You can't make me look good. Cause I'm never gonna-" Lynn kept ranting on about her self loathing, until she was interrupted by Lori.

And, by interrupt, that meant a big slap in the face.

Lynn was shocked. Granted, she had been slapped before, all the fights in the Loud House were evident to that. However, this slap, felt different. Like, Lynn insulted Lori about something personally.

She looked at her big sister, and now **SHE** had tears in her eyes as well. She felt her shoulders being grabbed by her.

"STOP IT! NOW!" Lori yelled at her very emotionally. Lynn was surprised with Lori's behavior. She had seen her cry before, usually over Bobby or something. But, this felt different.

"Stop hating yourself, Lynn. Stop saying to yourself that you'll never find someone. Stop listening to what Margo said. Cause she's wrong. Okay? She's wrong. And you know what: it literally hurts when I hear you say stuff like that." Lori ranted with tears still in her eyes.

Lynn couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Cause I know how that feels, alright? I literally have felt like I was gonna die alone. That no one will ever think I'm pretty, or beautiful. Do you know how it makes me feel when my sister keeps saying that about herself?" She asked her, tears still running down her face.

Lynn was starting to feel tears coming back up as well.

"You know, I remember when I had a crush on someone when I went to Middle School. And when he rejected me, I felt like the worst girl in the world. I felt like shit, Lynn." Lori continued.

"And one day, I finally met Bobby. And he accepted me for who I am. He loved me for me. And you might think you never will find someone, but you will. You literally will. So, stop with this self loathing crap." Lori shouted at her.

Lynn couldn't take it anymore. She hugged Lori and just let it all out. Lori hugged back, and she let out the tears as well.

 **-Cody and Hector-**

Hector was helping Cody clean out the nacho cheese stain in his shirt. It was all slimy and gross. He knew he would get an earful from his mom when he got back.

"I'm starting to wish I never came." Cody said.

"I'm very sorry that my grandson and my future grand daughter-in-law did that. But, I know they didn't mean for that to happen." Hector said, while still dabbing at Cody's shirt with a paper towel with soap in it.

Cody rolled his eyes. "Even if that is the case, why is it their business when it comes to me and Lynn?" He asked.

"They just wanted to help." Hector said.

"Well, they did a shitty job of it." Cody said.

Hector looked up at Cody with a cross look. "Watch your mouth. You're an intelligent young man. You should know that they just want you two to be happy together."

Cody blushed, while having a sad lol on his face. "Me and Lynn aren't together." He said.

Hector raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to be?" He asked.

Cody sighed. "It doesn't matter." He said.

"What do you mean by that?" Hector asked.

Cody didn't want to say this, but he was so riled up, he felt like he **NEEDED** to get this off his chest.

"Lynn wouldn't go for a guy like me. So, I don't even bother telling her." Cody said.

"Why would she not?" Hector asked.

"Cause look at her, and look at me." Cody said, sounding frustrated. "She's a super athletic jock, and I'm not athletic at all. She could beat me at anything. She's a champion, and I'm not a champion of anything. She's so amazing. And I'm just a nerdy loser. She'll never be interested in me." He finished ranting with a sad look on his face.

Hector shook his head. "Do you really think people are that shallow?" He asked.

Cody didn't answer. His shoulder was now covered by one of Hector's hands.

"You know, I know how scary it feels to tell someone how you feel about them. How do you think I felt when I asked Rosa out during my youth?" He asked him.

"And after that first date, me and Rosa loved each other for who we are. I could never ask for a more beautiful woman in my life. And she lets me know how much she loves me too." Hector said.

"And I worried about not being to good looking for someone like Rosa. But, I took my guts out, and wore them like a shirt. And, when I asked her out, it became the greatest decision of my life. My risk, became my reward." He said to Cody, who couldn't believe what he heard from him.

"And, you know, maybe if Lynn doesn't feel the same way you do, then you'll find someone else. There is always someone out there for somebody. I guarantee it. Now go out there, and tell Lynn exactly how you feel." Hector said, pointing at the door.

Cody then got a look of determination. Hector was right. He could do this.

He walked toward the door, before saying to Hector, "Thank You."

 _Here I go._

 **-Lori and Lynn-**

After their emotional moment, Lori helped Lynn clean the nacho cheese out of her hair. She used the soap dispenser and waited for the water to get warm. She also used the hand dryer to dry it off. Now, Lynn looked better. She looked presentable again.

"Feeling better?" Lori asked.

"A little bit, I guess. I'm just glad that nasty cheese is out of my hair." Lynn answered.

"So, are you ready to go back out there?" Lori asked again.

Lynn hesitated. "I don't know. What if everyone laughs at me? What if Cody doesn't-" She started to question herself before Lori stopped her again. This time, she didn't also her though.

"Lynn? Do me a favor, would you?" She asked.

"What?" Said Lynn.

"Look in the mirror and tell me what you see." Lori said, now sporting a good hearted smile.

Lynn looked confused. "What now?"

"Just do it, please." Lori said.

So, Lynn did that. She looked at herself in the mirror.

"What do you see?" Lori asked.

"Uh, me." Lynn answered.

Lori stood next to Lynn, looking at her reflection with her. "Yes. But, what do you see about you?"

"I'm not understanding." Lynn said.

"What do you see in the mirror? Not who's there." Lori said.

Lynn was starting to get what she was saying. Kind of.

"I see a thirteen year old girl. I see blue eyes. I see some silly looking freckles. I see long brown hair. I see…." She started to say, but trailed off.

"You wanna know who I see?" Lori asked.

"What?" Lynn answered.

"I see a confident, sporty, good looking thirteen year old girl. I see someone who never backs down from a challenge. I see someone who constantly challenges people, and herself as well. I see someone who always gets back up again after she gets knocked down. I see, the one, the only, Lynn Loud Jr. My sister." Lori pep talked her.

Lynn felt something inside her start to swell. Was it her pride again?

"But, most of all, I see a girl who wants to confess her feelings for the boy she likes." Lori continued.

Lynn blushed and rubbed her arm. "But, what if Cody doesn't like me back?" She asked.

"Well, if there is a chance he doesn't, then I'm here for you. And it's not like he won't wanna be friends with you anymore." Lori said. Lynn still looked like she had doubts.

"Look, I know it's scary revealing feelings like this. But, you can't hold onto them forever. You've gotta let it out. So, go out there and make a move." Lori said. "I just want you to be happy."

Lynn finally realized, her big sister was right. She had only one chance to make Cody hers. One chance to be the happiest girl in the world. And, if she didn't take it, she would regret it for the rest of her life.

So, she put on a brave face, and walked toward the door. She turned back, and said one last thing to Lori.

"Thanks, sis. For everything." She then walked out.

Lori felt a year in her eye. "Go get him, Lynn." She said.

-\\-

Cody and Lynn went to go look for each other. They knew now they needed to tell each other how they feel. It was All or Nothing for them.

After a few minutes of searching for each other, they finally found each other. They both were standing near a large window, near a customer service desk. It was now dark outside. The moon shining bright onto both of them.

They walked up to each other. Their hearts racing. Like a car on a race track going 500 miles an hour. It was fairly intense to say the least.

"Hey, are you okay?" Cody asked her. He felt his heart beating like crazy.

Lynn nodded. She felt like she was gonna have an anxiety attack.

"That's good. I was worried about you." He said.

Lynn was silent for a few minutes, before she spoke. "Cody, can I tell you something?" She asked him, looking nervous.

He nodded. "Of course. Anything."

"Do you wanna know why I asked you to come with me to this game?" She asked.

"Because of thanks for tutoring you?" He said.

Lynn could swear she was sweating. "Well, that's one reason. But, the main one is…." She started to trail off.

 _Come on. Do it. Just do it._ Lynn yelled at herself.

"Yeah?" Cody said.

Lynn couldn't take it anymore. She needed to tell him. She had to let it out. But, her mouth wasn't letting her say the words. She needed to make them say it.

So, she did what Lori did earlier.

She slapped herself in the face. Which, Cody was surprised at.

"It's because I like you." Lynn said. Finally. She **FINALLY** let it out. She finally confessed her romantic feelings for the boy she was in love with.

Cody was in shock. He didn't say anything. He just stood there, with a shocked look on his face.

"I like you, okay? Ever since we started studying together, I've gotten to know you really well. Your so sweet, considerate, you like the same sports as me, and you know what I go through everyday with siblings. I always thought you were an annoying nerd, but I was wrong. I was wrong, and I realized I really, really like you. I have a, like, a major crush on you. Okay?" Lynn poured her heart out to him.

Cody couldn't believe it.

Lynn, after admitting her feelings, stood there with an embarrassing look on her face. She couldn't believe she poured her heart out that much.

"So….." Lynn said.

Cody came forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm surprised you two this way, Lynn. I, honestly, didn't think you'd feel this way about me." He said.

Lynn blushed.

"And I'm more surprised that you like me, because…." Cody trailed off now too.

Lynn was getting anxious. Was he….?

It was his turn to blush now too. "...I really like you too, Lynn." He said. Now, he **FINALLY** let his feelings out. That felt good to get that off his chest.

As for Lynn, her heart was racing now more than ever. "You do?" Lynn asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. At first, I thought you were an arrogant person, who always bragged about how great she is at sports. But, now that I know you well, I've realized your funny, you're really great as you say you are, you're cool to hang with, you're friends and family are awesome, and, also, I think you're really pretty." Cody admitted his feelings.

Lynn's blush probably stretched higher had higher than it already was.

"Pretty? Me?" Lynn asked. He nodded.

They both blushed now. They took a look outside. The moon seemed to shine even brighter on them now. Like, it was telling them that they are mean to be with each other.

They looked back at each other, and just felt it. They felt their faces move closer to each other.

Closer and closer and closer.

And then, it happened.

Cody and Lynn kissed each other full on the lips. They felt so much sparks, they felt like they were at a fireworks show.

As the kiss continued, they both realized that, even though they were humiliated in front of e everyone in the park, this wound up being the best night of their lives.

-\\-

The five of them, unfortunately, missed the rest of the game after what happened. But, that didn't matter. What mattered was celebrating a new couple. Cody Anderson and Lynn Loud Jr.

Lori dropped off Bobby and Hector at the Bodega after they left the arena. So, now it was just Cody, Lynn, and Lori.

Lori and Bobby both apologized to them again before they left. They still were a little mad, but that seceeded after they're confessions to each other.

As Lori drove to the Anderson household, she saw the two in the back, holding hands and resting their heads on each other. They already were showing signs of being a loving couple. It made her smile.

She dropped Cody off at his house, leaving him and Lynn go kiss each other goodnight. Lori swore she almost cried right there.

Then, her and Lynn finally made it home. Of course, once everyone found out about Lynn and Cody finally becoming a couple, they cheered like crazy. Well, except for Lola. She looked really unhappy.

After getting her nightly routines all done, she finally laid down on her bed. She closed her eyes, and thought of everything that happened. She was humiliated in front of everyone, but she and Cody were finally together. She was finally with the boy of her dreams.

She blushed and let out a happy giggle, before she drifted into a nice, happy sleep.

 **Author's Note: Wow. I can't believe I got this story finished. Granted, I still have an epilogue to do, but I'm so happy that I finally finished the main story for all of you guys. Thank you all for reading this story. Thanks of all the comments, the likes, the follows, the favorites, everything. It really means a lot to me. I'm glad a lot of you enjoyed my story.**

 **However, like I said, I still have an epilogue I'm gonna write. That will be the last chapter. And, because it's gonna be my last chapter, I'm gonna reveal what story I'm gonna work on next. And, here's a hint, Cody and most of the characters I introduced in this story are gonna be there. Make sure, when it comes out, to give it a look.**

 **Anyway, like, comment, follow and favorite this story. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


	15. Chapter 15: Epilogue

**Chapter 15**

 **Epilogue**

 **-The Next Day-**

"So, you and Cody are together now, huh?" Margo asked her best friend. Her and Lynn were currently sitting at the Burpin Burger, eating their favorite sandwich: The Double Belcher. It went back to that name after the whole "Hero Today, Gone Tomorrow" fiasco.

Lynn smiled, while showing a hint of pink on her cheeks as she spoke. "Yeah. It was kind of a funny story about how it happened. I'll tell ya the whole story about it later." She said, now rubbing her arm very sheepishly.

Margo sighed, looking sad. Now she was the only member of the trio that was still single. Or, in this case, tag team, because come this September, only her and Lynn would be going to high school, while Polly had to stay behind and finish two more years of middle school. She wouldn't be joining them until they both were in their junior years.

Lynn looked concerned for her friend. "Hey, I don't mean to sound like I'm bragging. I'm really not. I just felt like I should tell you, cause you're my best friend." She explained to her. Margo still looked bummed.

"Hey, look Margo, don't think you aren't gonna find somebody. There is someone out there for you. You'll find him. You just have to trust me on this." Lynn told her.

Margo looked at her with sad eyes. "I promise." Lynn said.

"Thanks." Margo said, still looking bummed.

"And, hey, if me being with Cody-" Lynn started saying, before Margo cut her off.

"Say no more, Lynn. I'm happy for you. I really am. I'm glad you found someone who likes you for who you are. What kind of friend would I be if I didn't support that?" Margo told her.

Lynn smiled at her friends words.

"And, you were right. Cody does seem like good guy. I'm looking forward to getting to know him." Margo said, taking a bite out of her burger.

"And I think he is too." Lynn said.

The two finished up their burger and started walking toward their respective homes. Thankfully, they lived a few houses away. So, they could hang out almost all the time.

"So, we only have about two more months of school before summer vacation. We need to think of how we're gonna spend these next five months with Polly before we have to…. separate." Lynn said, looking sad at the situation with her other friend.

Margo nodded. "Yeah. Let's do everything we can to give her as much time with us as she can. And hey, maybe Cody and his friends can join us." She said to her.

"Yeah." Lynn said. "Especially, since Cody's friend Derrick has to stay behind as well. But, are you okay with hanging out with Michael?"

Margo groaned at her enemy's name. "I don't like him. But, I'll do it for Polly." She said.

"Well, let's talk more about this at school tomorrow. I'll see ya then." Lynn said, now turning toward her home.

"Okay. See ya." Margo said, continuing to walk down the street toward her home.

She was about to step inside, when she heard a bus stop behind her. It was one of the coach buses she would take whenever she had a game that was out of state.

Out walked the little genius that had been missing from the Loud House that had been gone for almost three months. Lisa Loud. She had her bags with her and everything.

"Greetings elder sister. It's been quite a long period of time since I have seen you. It's fantastic to see you again." She said, as she and Lynn hugged each other. It was nice to see the little nerd again.

Apparently, everyone in the Loud House saw the bus arrive, and rushed outside to see her.

" **LISA!** " They all shouted and ran outside to hug her. She happily complied. She missed her family so much.

But, there was one member of the family that was happy to see Lisa the most. Her only little sister, baby Lily.

" **WWEESAA!** " Lily called out her name and tackled her to the ground and hugged her. Lisa, even startled by the tackle, hugged Lily. She was especially happy to see her again. She missed having her as her roommate.

Lisa was then brought inside, and everybody began to tell her everything that happened over the last three months. She gasped at the newest one involving Lynn.

"Lynn, you have acquired a male specimen in a romantic sense? Street name, you have a boyfriend?" Lisa asked. Lynn blushed and then told her the whole story that has been told to all of you readers.

After that, they all had dinner together, and went about their business before they would have to go to bed.

Lynn snuck off outside with her cellphone to get some privacy. She knew what she was going to do now. She was going to call her new boyfriend and talk to him before going to bed. Maybe tell him goodnight.

"Calling Cody, are you?" Lori asked, startling Lynn. She channeled an inner Lucy for some reason. Lynn was now blushing and stuttering, not knowing what to say.

Lori giggled a little bit. "What kind of nickname are you gonna give him? Like, C-Bear, or Cutie, or maybe-" Lori continued.

"Lori." Lynn whined, interrupting her. "I'm not gonna be like how you and Bobby are. That's a promise." She said.

"Sure it is, Lynn." Lori said, now walking back into the house. She turned back one more time and said, "I'm looking forward to seeing Cody here again. Night sis."

Lynn mimicked her sister in a mocking way. She then called Cody on her cellphone. She waited a few rings, before that voice picked up.

"Hey." Cody said.

"Hey, how ya doing?" Lynn asked.

"I'm good. I told the family about you and me. They're supportive. Though, I could tell that Holly is kinda jealous. I'm in a relationship now, and she's not. And, my mom was getting all emotional about me "growing up so fast". Other than that, they all are happy." Cody told her.

"Yeah, me too." Lynn said. "They all are happy. Except Lola. She didn't look too happy. Oh, and my other sister Lisa came home today. You should meet her. It'll be interesting to see two nerds collide." She told him.

Cody chuckled. "I'm already looking forward to meeting her." He said.

"So, you wanna hear about my day?" Lynn asked.

"I'd love too." Cody said.

So, Lynn told Cody all about her day. From meeting up with Margo at the Burpin Burger, to Lisa coming home, to dinner just earlier.

Cody also told her about his day. Holly and Molly got into a fight. Again. This time, apparently it was about who was a better actor: Taylor Lautner or Robert Pattinson. Needless to say, they both had very strong opinions on them. To the point of becoming violent if one of them was insulted by someone. Allison got a solo ensemble part in her next choir concert.

The new happy couple talked for an hour, before they both realized it was about time for bed. They needed to get ready to go to bed to go to school tomorrow.

"Well, I gotta get going. I'll see ya tomorrow, Lynn." Cody said.

"Yeah, me too. Good night." Lynn said.

"Goodnight." Cody said as he hung up.

Lynn hugged the phone to her chest, and sighed happily. She then went back inside and did her nightly routine before bed. As she lay awake in bed, she couldn't help but giggle at the irony of all the events that happened the last few months.

She never thought that a nerd and a jock would ever be friends with each other. Let alone end up as a couple. It was all so odd that this happened. But, it did, and she was happy for all of it.

Sometimes, true happiness can be found in the weirdest of situations. And that was what Lynn Loud Jr found in Cody Anderson. She found her happiness in him.

She smiled and drifted off into slumber, ending her day in happiness.

 **Author's Note: Well, this marks the end of my first official story. The PPG x RRB one doesn't count, cause I decided to start fresh when I started "The Nerd and The Jock". Like I said in the last chapter, to everyone who read and supported this story, thank you.**

 **So now, as I said in the previous chapter, I'm gonna write another story that involves Cody, as well as the other characters I introduced in my story. But, what is it?**

 **Well, I decided to try my hand at writing a story for Margo Roberts. Yes, that's right. I don't think I've read a story with Margo as the main character. And, after a few scenes with her in my story, I think she deserves it. But, what should it be about?**

 **Well, I could add some romance, some drama, some comedy, that kind of stuff. But, all I can tell you is to stay tuned. Now, I will say, that this story that I'm writing will be released in either January, or at the most, early February. I wanted to end 2019 with finishing my story. So, now that I'm writing a semi-sequal to this story, why not start it off with the New Year? So, that's what you can expect coming into 2020.**

 **Merry Christmas everyone. And a Happy New year as well. Don't forget to like, comment, favorite and follow me for future updates. Thank you all and goodnight everybody.**


End file.
